<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden Villages by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230913">Hidden Villages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari'>Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autistic Gaara [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Karatachi Yagura, Academy, Academy Era, Autistic Gaara, Bullying, Diadara &amp; Kurotsuchi - Half Siblings, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gaara is Homeschooled, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inuzuka Clan Member Kakashi, Iwagakure | Hidden Stone Village, Jiraiya Raises Naruto, Kirigakure | Hidden Mist Village, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Kumogakure | Hidden Cloud Village, Kurotsuchi &amp; Roushi - Mentor/Protégé, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, No-Sided Hatake Kakashi/Karatachi Yagura, One-Sides C (Naruto)/Original Female Characters, Other, Rasa (Naruto) Tries to be a Good Father, Rin is in Yagura's Head, Slice of Life, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village, Uchiha Fugaku Tries to be a Good Father</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto thinks becoming Hokage because he thinks doing so will make people respect him, but before he can become Hokage he must first earn their respect. The young ninja wallows in his own woes so much he is unaware of everything going on around him, but also the woes of others even when they're in the same village, right there at the academy with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akimichi Chouji &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, C &amp; Darui (Naruto), C &amp; Killer Bee (Naruto), C (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Darui &amp; Killer Bee (Naruto), Deidara &amp; Kurotsuchi (Naruto), Gaara &amp; Rasa (Naruto), Gaara &amp; Yashamaru (Naruto), Haruno Sakura &amp; Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Inuzuka Hana, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Inuzuka Tsume, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Karatachi Yagura, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin, Inuzuka Kiba &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Karatachi Yagura &amp; Momochi Zabuza, Karatachi Yagura &amp; Sandaime Mizukage | Third Mizukage, Kurotsuchi &amp; Roushi (Naruto), Nara Shikamaru &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Fugaku &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Umino Iruka &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autistic Gaara [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Whisper to the  Dark Side, Autistic Characters, Focus on Female Characters, Fuck Yeah Autistic Characters, Naruto: Autistic Gaara, Naruto: Gaara's Grandmother, Naruto: Sakura's Secret, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I: Flower Bud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto. I decided for my NaNoWriMo 2018 that I would do a fixfic for the series due to the numerous plot holes within the series. For example, Naruto claims to haven ever had friends in the first chapter, but later on we find out he was friends with Shikimaru, Choji and Kiba.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outsider…</p><p>The warm sunlight beat down on her young, soft skin and delicate pink locks of hair almost as if the sun itself wished to invite the small girl out to play. A soft laugh escaped from Sakura's laugh while thoughts of the academy ceremony played around in the back of her head. She found herself climbing up onto the chair by her bedroom window and let her sea-foam green eyes look down on the dusty street below.</p><p>Her mother's voice echoed up the stairs of the Haruna family's small home. The sound beckoned her downstairs and Sakura slipped from the chair quickly before running down the stairs as her feet made only the softest of her sounds. Her mouth formed into a soft smile before she headed towards the door. "Sakura, what about breakfast?"</p><p>The small girl hurried back and sat at the family dinner table and ate a small bites before looking up at her mother with wide eyes. Begging worked. Her mother let out a soft laugh and Sakura found herself on her way, hurrying off towards the place the other children in her small neighborhood gathered.</p><p>None of the other children noticed her approach, and Sakura stood with her small hands folded behind her back hoping one of the girls might invite her to play. Ami instead continued laughing with Kasumi and Fuki, but about what Sakura honestly didn't know. She never found herself included in the conversations, and thus she always felt alone.</p><p>Outsider…</p><p>Eventually Ami looked up, her brown eyes digging into Sakura as she stood there. The violet-haired girl's short hair framed her face poorly, yet the smirk upon said face was quite apparent. The cruelness of said smirk at times haunted Sakura's when she went to bed at night. After all, Ami knew exactly what would make Sakura cry.</p><p>Sakura stood there, her sea-foam eyes continuing to look on hopefully. Hoping for a friend wouldn't make any of the girls her friend, yet the only girls her age in the neighborhood were those three small girls. Ami stood there with her small arms crossing her ugly shirt with the ugly red and pink stripes and purple sleeves.</p><p>"What do you want billboard brow the outsider."</p><p>Sakura felt her mouth open slightly, yet no words came out. Her small hands tucked behind her back while her sea-foam green eyes retained the hopeful look. Not even a whimper left her mouth despite the desperate feeling of loneliness which plagued her mind. "<em>Would anybody know how I feel?</em>"</p><p>"Oh? You weren't hoping we might play with you?" The nasty tone Sakura registered in Ami's voice finally made a sound leave the bullied child's mouth. Her fingers played at the edge of her sleeves and her lips pushed together in frustration. "Why would we want to play with an ugly billboard girl?"</p><p>Ami of course laughed, but her friends Fuki and Kasumi glared. Sakura swallowed, noting the disdain in their eyes. Her sea-foam green eyes drifted towards the ground while tears welled at the corners of her eyes.</p><p>Sakura didn't need to look up to see Ami wave her fingers as if she were shooing away a bug or a disgusting rat. "Go away. We don't want to play. Not with you billboard brow."</p><p>A sniffle left Sakura's nose and one hand reached up to brush her nose slightly even though nothing leaked out. She turned away as she felt her small body shake in an attempt to hold back the tears. The warm sun which kissed her soft skin just a few minutes before disappeared, and gray clouds raised their ugly heads above her own.</p><p>A cold drop of rain hit her cheek before driving down almost as if begging her own tears to fall. A cold wetness began seeping into her clothing, but permeated into her mind aggravating the feelings of self-doubt which plagued her young mind. A sniffle soon escaped and Sakura tried holding it back, only to find herself unable to.</p><p>The tears started pouring out while her sobs came in a choked manner.</p><p>"Sakura?"</p><p>Sakura's sea-foam teal eyes blinked upon hearing the voice of her father. Her small hands rested on her eyes, but the sobs started slowing. She felt a calloused hand reach down and ruffle her soaking wet locks of pink hair. Shakily the young girl looked up into the man's face. His dusty pink colored hair and green eyes stood out from the other villagers, but so did his infectious smile.</p><p>"Whatever is the matter?"</p><p>A sniffle escaped again from Sakura's small frame. "They won't play with me."</p><p>The soft smile faded. "What happened this time?"</p><p>"They called me…" A hiccup escaped from Sakura's chest. "… they called me billboard brow the outsider."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Why do they say mean things like that?"</p><p>"They're just jealous of how pretty you are. You are very pretty Sakura, so they try making you feel ugly by saying ugly things."</p><p>"But why those words? Why am I an outsider?"</p><p>"Why?" The man reached down and scooped Sakura up into his arms so he could gently carry her home. His calloused hand rubbed the child's back, but held her close. For a few minutes he didn't answer her question, but then said, "Because they don't let you into their group? I mean, isn't the word outsider the opposite of the word insider, and only those inside their group would be insiders? You shouldn't think too much into what those other girls say. Plus, I'm sure you'll make friends when you go to the academy."</p><p>"Okay." Sakura rested her head on her father's shoulder and took a deep breath, her sobs beginning to fade. The hurt feeling remained, as did the feeling of feeling useless and unwanted. A parents comforting words could only help so much, for a parents job is to love their child unconditionally no matter what. Sakura knew this, yet her young self couldn't articulate why the words didn't fix things for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I: Touch of Sand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing the night sky always calmed the mind of the small child. Gaara heard the faint sound of a voice in both his dreams and waking hours, yet the young child found himself unable to quite remember the dreams or make out the words said. The feeling of loneliness didn't raise it's ugly head at these times even though Gaara knew full well he was alone. After all, Yashimaru needed some time to sleep.</p><p>The auburn-haired child glanced over from his window at his maternal uncle. Gaara's sea-foam colored eyes took in the calm look on his uncle's face and began creeping over slowly in hopes he wouldn't wake the man. He reached the futon Yashimaru lay on and reached his hand out towards his uncle's closed eyes.</p><p>A brown eye snapped open as his uncle peered out from the sandy colored locks of hair which cascaded down in front of his eyes. Yashimaru's mouth twisted into a soft smile. "Lord Gaara?"</p><p>"Yashimaru." Gaara's youthful voice pierced the quiet, his mouth twisting into a wide smile.</p><p>"Good morning Lord Gaara." Yashimaru sat up despite. His brown eyes looked over at the window and saw the sun was just starting to peek over the edge of the horizon. The man bushed a lock of his sandy-brown hair away from his face.</p><p>Quickly things proceeded into the morning routine. Gaara sat in a chair while his uncle stood behind. The child felt a comb gently pull through his hair as Yashimaru carefully untangled the auburn locks making sure not the slightest tug occurred.</p><p>Gaara's lips pushed together in excitement as his small fingers tightened around the seat of the chair. His feet wiggling ever so slightly while his mind focused on his latest train of thought. He felt Yashimaru lean over slightly, but out of the corner of his eye Gaara saw a look of curiosity on his uncle's face.</p><p>"Do you have any plans for today Lord Gaara?"</p><p>"Uh-huh. I'm going to enter the academy."</p><p>"You are?" The tone of Yashimaru's voice shifted slightly. His uncle's calloused fingers continued gently untangling the "This is the first I heard about this."</p><p>"Uh-huh."</p><p>"Lord Gaara, are you sure you're going to enter the academy?"</p><p>"Kankuro and Temari did." Gaara's foot continued wiggling slightly in excitement.</p><p>"Yes. Your older brother and sister are attending the academy."</p><p>"I am to." Gaara felt his uncle stop running the comb and calloused fingers through his hair, but the man remained silent. The boy looked up letting his sea-foam colored eyes look into his uncle's brown eyes. "Yashimaru?"</p><p>"I'm just a little confused Lord Gaara."</p><p>Gaara recognized the look on his uncle's face as the look the man became lost in thought. "Yashimaru?"</p><p>"The academy huh?" The look of thought on his uncle's face disappeared, and the bright smile which somehow chased away the feeling of loneliness appeared on Yashimaru's face again.</p><p>"I'm old enough."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Temari and Kakuro were this old."</p><p>"I see." Yashimaru's fingers finished taking care of Gaara's hair. "So, what are your plans for the day?"</p><p>"Enter the academy." Gaara's small mouth twisted into a frown. In the back of his young mind the child knew he'd already told his uncle that.</p><p>"Yes, but the academy only allows entrance of new students during the entrance ceremony."</p><p>"Oh." Gaara slipped into his chair at the table while Yashimaru prepared their breakfast. The smells of cooking filtered through the room as Gaara thought over Yashimaru's words carefully. "Is that today?"</p><p>"No, that isn't today."</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"I'll need to ask your father, Lord Gaara."</p><p>"Today?"</p><p>"I do have a council meeting later in the afternoon. What would you like to do until then?"</p><p>Gaara's sea-foam colored eyes drifted over towards the window. "Go for a walk?"</p><p>"You know the Lord Kazekage doesn't like you going out on your own Lord Gaara."</p><p>"Come with me Yashimaru?" Gaara turned back towards Yashimaru as a bright smile spread across his face. Going for a walk with his uncle seemed like a delightful activity, particularly since entering the academy wouldn't happen today. He held onto his spoon with his whole fist and awkwardly brought food to his mouth. His sea-foam eyes sparkled with excitement at what the day would bring, yet Yashimaru's smile made everything okay. With the meal finished Gaara slipped from his chair and walked around the table. He took Yashimaru's hand in his own sticky hand before leading his uncle towards the door.</p><p>Where they went didn't matter, particularly when Yashimaru would answer any questions Gaara had, yet the small child couldn't help but notice how the other people in the village looked at him differently, but kept their difference. None of this mattered as long as Yashimaru stayed with him.</p><p>"I won't be sending my child to the academy this year if he's there."</p><p>Gaara's head turned towards the whispered voice while his sticky hand still clutched Yashimaru's. He saw a few villagers standing nearby watching, but one of the adults shushed another. He turned to look at Yashimaru letting his sea-foam colored eyes reveal his curiosity. "Yashimaru?"</p><p>A frown was on his uncle's face, but the man's brown eyes looked at the gossiping adults. The look of contemplation didn't go away right away, but Yashimaru's attention seemed drawn to something else.</p><p>In frustration Gaara let go of Yashimaru's hand and tugged at the sleeve of his uncle's clothing. "Yashimaru!"</p><p>"Yes Lord Gaara?"</p><p>"What do they mean?"</p><p>"Mean by what?"</p><p>"Not sending their child to the academy."</p><p>"Oh. How about I ask your father about that when I see him at the council meeting?" A smile spread across Yashimaru's face and they started walking home. The smile, however, didn't completely chase away the weird feeling playing around in the pit of Gaara's stomach. Their walk soon led them back home, and Yashimaru left Gaara waiting in the sandbox in the center of their home.</p><p>His uncle left for the council meeting giving the small child the instruction to stay until he got back. The child knelt in the sand playing with the medium which felt so familiar and safe while the sun beat down on his auburn colored hair. He paid no attention to the people of Suna who came and went and as such didn't see the strange looks on their faces.</p><p>He also didn't see anyone approach until their shadow fell over his small body, casting a nice cooling effect. He continued playing with the sand until the person cleared their throat. "Gaara."</p><p>The boy looked up at the man who towered over him. The look of determination which Gaara plastered on his face while he built small structures by hand disappeared and became replaced by a bright smile. "Papa."</p><p>"Come."</p><p>"Okay." Gaara wobbled a bit as he stood up, yet soon found himself following after the Lord Kazekage. Rasa was still dressed in the robes.</p><p>"What's this Yashamaru told me about you going to the academy?"</p><p>"I'm old enough. Like Temari and Kankuro." The smile remained on the child's face, yet walking behind the man prevented him from seeing the frown upon Rasa's face.</p><p>"Gaara…"</p><p>"Yes papa?"</p><p>"It's Lord Kazekage." They arrived at one of the places which led into the household near where Rasa's quarters were. Gaara followed the man as he stepped into his room.</p><p>"Lord Kazekage. Why?"</p><p>"Because that's who I am." Rasa sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled off the cone-shaped hand.</p><p>"You're also papa." Gaara continued smiling at the man. His father's head turned so his dark eyes might take the small child with matching auburn hair in. He watched Gaara start climbing up onto the edge of the bed so he might sit next to Rasa.</p><p>Rasa turned his head away and took a deep breath, but closed his eyes as he did so. "Gaara…"</p><p>"Yes papa."</p><p>"You're not going to the academy."</p><p>"But I'm old enough!" Gaara felt his chest tighten, but didn't notice Rasa's hands tighten around the edge of the bed. "I'm old enough!"</p><p>Rasa's arm shot up allowing him to hold his hand out before flicking his wrist allowing him to control his gold sand. The door of his room slammed shut preventing Gaara's potential tantrum from escaping from where Rasa might control the outcome. "You're not going."</p><p>"Why!" Gaara felt something hot and wet form around his eyes. He watched the auburn-haired man turn his head as his lip trembled. "Why can't I?"</p><p>"Because I said so."</p><p>"Papa's mean!" A hiccup escaped Gaara's lips as Rasa continued to look down at his youngest child. He remained patient, yet despite his his attempt couldn't find the right words. Rasa's hand reached up almost as if he wanted to comfort Gaara, but the child when his calloused hand almost brushed away a lock of auburn colored hair.</p><p>Silence greeted Gaara's sobs for a few minutes as his small fists reached up and covered his eyes. Eventually the child found himself unable to cry anymore, but his sand managed to knock a few things around. "Are you done crying?"</p><p>A sniffle escaped Gaara's small body, but he refused to give an affirmative to the question. Instead he asked the following question. "Why?"</p><p>"Because I'm going to teach you."</p><p>"But…"</p><p>Rasa looked away so he couldn't look Gaara in the eye. "Very few get the chance to be the Lord Kazekage's student Gaara. Think of it as better than the academy."</p><p>"It is?"</p><p>"It is."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I: Enter Naruto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold rain brought out the lush smells of the green forest surrounding the two travelers. The boy's bright blue eyes looked up at the gray clouded sky almost as if bemused by the onslaught of rain which poured down on their faces, plastering locks of hair against the back of the neck and the forehead.</p><p>The two lone figures stood under the tree, having become caught in the storm and having no other shelter than that of a rather large tree. Both leaned up against the tree allowing the park to scratch the fair skin of the child as he looked up at what was a normality in his life. A small hand reached up in an attempt to wipe his nose which resided just above a big grin.</p><p>The adult on the other hand simply stood looking off into the distance with his mouth pulled into a scowl. His arms crossed his hefty chest while patiently waiting for the storm to let off. Every so often the man glanced at his child companion in order to make sure said child wasn't up to some sort of mischief.</p><p>A laugh betrayed the fact his young companion decided suddenly to cause mischief and the man found himself looking towards the road where the blond haired boy splashed in a puddle of mud. "Naruto…"</p><p>"What is it pervy sage?"</p><p>"How many times have I asked you not to call me that?"</p><p>The boy paused long enough to look at the white-haired man who gave him a rather stern look. "Why not? You're a big perv and I'm a little perv, right?"</p><p>The man took a deep breath. "That's not really something you should admit, alright. Plus, what did I tell you about splashing in the mud puddles?"</p><p>"Not to." Naruto's smile widened as a finger wiped under his nose in an attempt to wipe the moistness away, but his attempt was hindered by the rain pouring down. The laugh which came from the boy's mouth matched the mirth reflected in his vivid blue eyes. "That was because I would get wet, but I'm already wet so it doesn't matter."</p><p>Jiraiya turned to look further up the road. His mouth twisted into a deep frown indicating he wasn't pleased with his young charge. The sage looked at the boy out of the corner of his eye and took in the way mud managed to soak into the boy's pant legs staining them all the way up to the knee. Of course, Naruto stood there not caring.</p><p>"Well, if there is no point in stopping because of the rain, then I guess we should continue heading onto Konohagakure." Jiraiya pushed himself away from the tree and started walking down the path letting his sandals leave a resounding clapping sound as he walked.</p><p>"What?" The child's legal guardian didn't need to look back to know Naruto now stood in the middle of the path with his shoulders slumped over and a petulant pout upon his small countenance. "You said we could take a break! What happened to taking a break?"</p><p>"I said we could stop and get out of the rain, but what are you doing? You're out in the rain playing, aren't you?"</p><p>Jiraiya turned in time to see Naruto sit down in the mud making it so even the seat of his pants would be stained with mud by the time they got to their destiny. The child stubbornly folded his arms across his small chest but let a sour look plaster across his face. "I'm not going."</p><p>"Well, I guess Naruto can take care of himself. He'll be able to find food easily without my help, but also a dry, warm bed." Jiraiya continued down the path fully determined not to put up with the child's stubborn streak.</p><p>After a few minutes a blur came hurtling out of nowhere and crashed into the man's back. His small hands clutched into the man's clothing. "Don't leave me."</p><p>Jiraiya let his eyes roll up into the back of his head in frustration. "We're almost there."</p><p>The two travelers soon themselves at the gate as the rain continued pouring down. While the rain did manage to wash away some of the mud, the child was still quite filthy and yet Jiraiya needed to present the child to the third and his wife.</p><p>Naruto's small jaw dropped at the sight of the tall gates, yet the men at the gate looked up at awe upon seeing one of the legend standing in front of them. "Master Jiraiya. What brings you back to the village?"</p><p>"What brings me back?" Jiraiya let out a loud laugh and crossed his arms cross his puffed out chest. "I'm here to see the third."</p><p>Next to him Naruto let out his own attempt at a deep laugh and stuck out his small chest while he attempted to mimic the bravado of the man in front of him only to create a comical effect. The second man laughed. "I'll send word that you're here. Who is the young one with you?"</p><p>"This young one?" Jiraiya looked down at Naruto who now glared at the two men for laughing at them.</p><p>The boy pointed his finger at them. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the number one pupil of Jiraiya sensei! Don't you forget that! Believe it!"</p><p>This simply brought on more laughter from the men, but one paused. "Uzumaki? Wait. He isn't related to…"</p><p>Jiraiya lifted a finger to his mouth. "Please. If he knows, that will likely only go to his head. Certain things…"</p><p>"What would go to my head?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing." Jiraiya smiled down at his small companion. "How about we head to the home of the Hokage? He is expecting us any day now."</p><p>Naruto pointed a finger accusingly at Jiraiya. "Any day now means we didn't have to get here today! That means we could have stayed at the bathhouse and…"</p><p>Jiraiya quickly covered Naruto's mouth with his calloused hands while his own mouth twitched. "Now, don't be silly Naruto. Our friends here likely don't want to hear about that."</p><p>Naruto's mouth started twisting into a scowl and Jiraiya let out a sigh. He quickly scooped up the small child around the waist while his charge screamed in protest. Jiraiya found himself moving quickly, wishing to get the whole thing over sooner rather than later.</p><p>The two arrived on the balcony of the Hokage's home leaving puddles dripping onto the floor. An old man looked up from where he sat puffing his pipe giving Jiraiya a rather dirty look. An Anbu with white hair stood by the Hokage's side, but a few large plants adorned the room adding a bit of life.</p><p>"What took you so long? I expected you and the boy back in town a lot sooner, what with the entrance ceremony looming. Naruto is supposed to start with the others his age this year, but I thought you only wanted to raise Naruto until it came time to place him in the academy."</p><p>"Well, Naruto can be a major pain at times, but traveling with a child is honestly no easy task particularly when they are easily distracted."</p><p>The Anbu standing guard over the Hokage lifted up his finger and pointed. "You mean like that?"</p><p>Jiraiya at first found himself looking down at his side for his young charge before looking in the direction the Anbu pointed. His jaw dropped slightly at the site of his young charge standing by one of the large potted plants in the Hokage's room with his pants dropped. "Naruto!"</p><p>The small boy turned his head and looked at Jiraiya as if he'd done nothing wrong and continued what he was doing. The Hokage simply closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. The white-haired Anbu folded his arms across his chest. "If the forth could see his son like this he would personally kill you."</p><p>Jiraiya pointed defensively at Naruto, but not without noticing the Anbu had moved closer. "I didn't teach him that! He taught himself that!"</p><p>"If I had raised Uzumaki Naruto I would definitely have taught him proper mannerisms." The Anbu in question was now right in Jiraiya's face while his arms crossed his thin chest.</p><p>Jiraiya's lip quivered. He pointed a finger at the Anbu's mask while he gave the person in question a look of utter disgust. "Let me guess? This Anbu here is the forth's student?"</p><p>"What of it?"</p><p>"You couldn't change a diaper to save your life! You're the only shinobi your age who didn't do any D-rank missions, so the only thing you know is war!"</p><p>"I could have learned."</p><p>"You…"</p><p>"Enough. You were too young for such responsibilities at the time."</p><p>"I would have done a better job than this old fool."</p><p>"Old fool! You're the fool speaking to me, one of the legendary Sannin like this! How can you expect to have raised a child, when you don't even know how to properly respect your elders!"</p><p>"I said enough!" Hiruzen let his pipe tap the ash trey in front of him. "None of this matters."</p><p>"Naruto just pissed on a plant in front of people Lord Hokage. This kind of behavior won't endear him to the people of this village."</p><p>"I'm well aware of that."</p><p>"You do know I'm here, right?" Naruto turned around having secured his clothing.</p><p>"Naruto." Jiraiya patted the pillow next to him. "Come here."</p><p>"Why?" Naruto folded his arms across his chest. "Why are we even here? And what's this about you rising me only until I was old enough for the academy?"</p><p>Jiraiya took a deep breath, knowing it would be a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I: Watery Ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I see the Kage called for his pet."</p><p>A pair of violet eyes stared at the closed doors leading towards the Mizukage's meeting room. The jinchuriki of the three-tailed beast paused rather than flinching. Without looking the man standing by the door in the eye he spoke. "Don't forget Zabuza that this pet of the Mizukage could easily take the life of every Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist if he so choose."</p><p>A gravely laugh escaped from between the lips of dark skin man as he leaned up against the wall outside of the meeting room. One hand lifted up and pulled back the wrappings around his mouth. "If the Kage's pet could do this, why does said pet let the Kage push himself around like he does?"</p><p>Yagura's head turned towards the man. His violet eyes narrowed, but his mouth twisted into a frown. Zabuza remained standing there without flinching. After a few moments the jinchuriki turned towards the door and flung them open with both hands. The slamming sound simply made the Mizukage look up in irritation.</p><p>The man waved his hand while continuing to glare at Yagura indicating the two Anbu watching the door should leave along with everyone else in the room. The doors clicked shut and the Mizukage motioned for Yagura to approach. The village jinchuriki stepped within three meters of the Mizukage when the other moved.</p><p>The old man towered over the jinchuriki, but his hand reached out and popped Yagura on the chin making the jinchuriki's teeth clatter slightly. "What, pray tell, is this rumor I've heard about you becoming soft again Yagura?"</p><p>"Soft?" Yagura looked the man in the eye as his teeth clenched together. "What is this nonsense about a shinobi of the Bloody Mist being soft? Only a fool would think…"</p><p>The Mizukage's hand tightened around Yagura's chin forcing the jinchuriki's violet eyes to look towards the right. "Explain this scar on your face child."</p><p>"I'm <em>not</em> a child." Yagura's teeth clenched tightly, yet a shudder ran down his spine as the thumb of the man's hand traced the scar running below his right eye across his entire cheek.</p><p>"I still remember when you got this injury, child of all three Mizukage's bloodlines. Do you remember how this happened?"</p><p>The jinchuriki remained silent and instead continued looking to the right.</p><p>"I'll remind you then. You didn't take your graduation exam seriously, but your best friend did. They attacked you leaving you with this scar. Of course, you wouldn't be standing here in front of me if you hadn't instinctively killed him thus leaving his bones in the ground. And an older student at that."</p><p>"Your point Lord Mizukage?"</p><p>"Look me in the eye Yagura."</p><p>The young man turned his head towards the man. He still felt the man's hand on his chin. "Yes?"</p><p>"Tell me why I sealed Isobu in you?"</p><p>Yagura didn't turn his head, yet his violet eyes drifted slightly towards the right. "Because I was soft, and in this world those who are soft don't survive. More importantly I am a child with the bloodlines of all three Mizukage. I can not be seen as soft. If I am seen as soft then the other Mizukage will be seen as soft and I'll thus weaken the strength of the Mizukage in the village."</p><p>"Good. You understand it has nothing to do with me wanting a precious grandchild to survive. After all, your softness is an embarrassment, but is it not the reason we no longer hold the exam?"</p><p>"What?" The jinchuriki paused before looking the man in the eye. "<em>What</em> is that supposed to mean? Everyone knows the exam was canceled with <em>that</em> person killed a hundred students despite not being a student. <em>Everyone</em>."</p><p>The Mizukage's hand moved from Yagura's chin to the top of his head. The fingers wrapped around Yagura's locks of hair as the man leaned forward so he might whisper into the jinchuriki's ear simply to make him uncomfortable.</p><p>"You don't remember Yagura?"</p><p>Yagura turned his head despite doing so made the man's grip tighten on his hair. "Remember what?"</p><p>"You don't remember what led up to that incident?"</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about let alone the point you're trying to make."</p><p>"My point? How can you not see my point dear child?"</p><p>"How can you keep forgetting I'm not a child?"</p><p>"Let me see. This is coming from the child who cried himself to sleep after his graduation for days. Of course, only those who came near the Mizukage residence heard, but then again, nobody comes near unless invited. You wouldn't happen to have invited an outsider to the residence of an insider did you?"</p><p>"I don't know <em>what</em> you're talking about."</p><p>"Or how about how the child in front of me screamed in pain when I sealed Isobu in you? The entire village still speaks of how you screamed bloody murder for hours during the sealing."</p><p>"Are you admitting you take great joy in my personal pain?"</p><p>"Not at all. Oh, not at all my dear child, unless you count the joy I take in you becoming a stronger shinobi. I raised you, did I not?" This comment made Yagura turn back to the man in disgust, but the Mizukage continued before he could open his mouth to protest the man's heart was as cold as they come. "Of course, did Zabuza take joy in your pain?"</p><p>A pair of violet eyes glared at the man, but the words came out as if laced with venom. "What do you think? This is Zabuza we're talking about. You know as well as I he takes great joy in the pain of others. Who in this village doesn't?"</p><p>The man's hand lowered slightly so he might grab onto Yagura's chin. This time his grip was painfully tight. "You know better than to speak of your own village as if we were a village of psychopaths. You know full well that graduation test was to remove the weak, but we've suffered in our strength."</p><p>"A…" The Mizukage's hand tightened a bit more around Yagura's chin.</p><p>"You know my point. Despite becoming one of the swords of this village Zabuza is still an outsider, but he would never have reacted the way he did if you hadn't been soft." The man thrust the jinchuriki slightly making Yagura stumble slightly. "Out of my sight. You disgust me."</p><p>Yagura walked over to the doors with his back to the man. A shiver ran down his spine just as he closed the doors behind him. Zabuza was nowhere in sight, so the jinchuriki headed back to his quarters which were located near that of the Mizukage.</p><p>The door to his quarters slammed shut. A deep breath escaped his lungs once Yagura was alone and had nobody but himself to vent to, yet out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar figure skulking in the shadows by the window. The closest thing in reach was a cushion which he found himself flinging across the room at the intruder.</p><p>Zabuza's hand reached out and grabbed the cushion before it managed to hit him in his face. "If you want to kill me, you should actually throw something else."</p><p>"Seriously! Why does he always belittle me and remind me how soft I was that day? Why does he always have to treat me like a child despite graduating."</p><p>"You know, you wouldn't have to deal with him if you just killed him."</p><p>Yagura felt the corner of his mouth twitch slightly. "Seriously? You know why I can't do that?"</p><p>"Because he's family? Because of how it would look? Because it would throw the village into a disarray?" Zabuza dropped the cushion and pulled his arm back into the shadows.</p><p>Yagura turned so he wouldn't look the swordsman in the eye. "It doesn't matter. I'm really not…" The jinchuriki flinched when he felt something flat placed on his head. "Zabuza…" His hand reached up and removed a carton of milk from the top of his head. Yagura felt the corner of his mouth twitch again. "Zabuza, what…"</p><p>"If you drink all of your milk you might actually grow." The other man moved back into the shadows. Yagura's teeth clenched as he flung the offending object into the shadows at the other shinobi. The resounding thud and sound of spilling milk told him he'd missed his target. "You're too soft."</p><p>"I am not soft."</p><p>"The Kage thinks otherwise, but you really should be far more concerned about him finding out about <em>that</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I: Stubborn Fortitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pair of dark eyes stared up at the gray storm clouds. Rain poured down in torrents soaking everything in sight, and yet the young child looking up at the sky found his clothing drenched with sweat long before the clouds opened up their torment upon his small frame.</p><p>Sasuke's breath came in a labored manner as he clutched a throwing device in his hand yet found himself unable to stand from where he collapsed to the ground. The child's small frame shook from overexertion as the rain cooled the rise in temperature he'd ignored in favor of continuing his self-study.</p><p>A familiar figure moved into his line of sight and leaned over. "Sasuke?"</p><p>The child closed his eyes and tried ignoring the person he idolized.</p><p>"You overdid it again, didn't you?"</p><p>"No I didn't."</p><p>The lie didn't phase his older brother and instead he felt hands gently lift him from the ground. These same hands lifted him up into a pair of strong arms and Sasuke found himself resting his cheek against that of his older brother. One breath was enough to take in Itachi's scent which in turn calmed the small child and made him feel safe.</p><p>The child's ears picked up the sound of the rain, but not the sound of his brother's footsteps. "Itachi, are you excited about Sasuke's entrance ceremony?"</p><p>Sasuke felt his brother's body tense up. The child glanced up and looked over at the old woman who ran the bakery in the compound."Aunt Uruchi."</p><p>"Oh. You're actually awake Sasuke."</p><p>Sasuke's eyes blinked a couple of times upon seeing the woman's husband. "Uncle Teyaki."</p><p>"Hold on." The old woman headed back into the her small bakery and soon came back. "I've got a treat for you."</p><p>The younger of the two brothers watched her hold out a package of treats towards him. He heard the rumble of Itachi's voice. "I don't think father would be happy if Sasuke spoils his appetite before dinner."</p><p>"He can have them later then."</p><p>Sasuke watched Itachi reach out with one hand while the other continued to support his younger brother in his arms. Slowly the preteen took the package before making a slight bow. "I'll see you later Aunt Uruchi, Uncle Teyaki."</p><p>Sasuke continued letting his head rest against Itachi's shoulder, but before he could leave with his young brother the old woman reached up and pinched Sasuke's cheek making Itachi swallow, or at least Sasuke thought he heard his brother swallow.</p><p>The two other members of the Uchiha clan let the two by and Itachi headed towards the family home. Upon arriving at their home, he set Sasuke down so his younger brother might remove his sandals from his feet before stepping into the home.</p><p>"You're soaking wet." The stern voice of their father made both young Uchiha look up. Sasuke's eyes widened upon seeing the man and he slipped slightly behind Itachi.</p><p>"Don't worry. I'll see that Sasuke changes into dry clothing."</p><p>"That isn't your job Itachi."</p><p>Sasuke buried his face into Itachi's wet clothing. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Sorry?" Fugaku took a deep breath as he towered above his two children. A squeak escaped from Sasuke's mouth. "I think you should head onto bed Sasuke."</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>Itachi held out his hand preventing Sasuke from moving forward. "Sasuke hasn't eaten yet, but he hasn't done anything wrong."</p><p>"He can take his meal in there."</p><p>"Why must you be so strict?"</p><p>"Why?" Their father crossed his arms and looked at Itachi sternly. "You know why Itachi."</p><p>"No, I…"</p><p>"You know full well I'm referring back to the Nine-Tailed Fox incident. Everyone in the village knows only a Uchiha could have caused the beast to go rampant meaning a Uchiha betrayed not only the trust of the other clan members, but they also betrayed the trust of the entire village."</p><p>"I wasn't talking about how strict you are with the rest of the clan, or the fact <em>you</em> forced everyone to move into the compound area. I am referring to the fact you're too strict with Sasuke, but while we're at it, you're putting yourself at risk of assassination…"</p><p>"This isn't a conversation we should be having in front of your brother Itachi, but the clan elders agreed with me."</p><p>"It's also not your generation you need to worry about, but mine."</p><p>"Your words border on subordination Itachi."</p><p>"I'm simply letting you know some of the younger members of the clan feel they are being punished for something they could not, as children, have possibly done."</p><p>"Sometimes the innocent get punished along with those who are not. This is <em>not </em>a conversation we're having in front of Sasuke." Their father turned, and roughly took Sasuke by the hand and started leading him off to his room. Sasuke's eyes traveled to the ground watching his small feet.</p><p>He heard Fugaku open the door to his room and let the door slide open. The man then roughly removed the wet clothing before dressing him in his warm night clothing. The man motioned for Sasuke to climb into his futon.</p><p>Reluctantly Sasuke climbed into the warm futon and pulled the top up to his chin and closed his eyes wishing his father would go away. "Are you warm Sasuke?"</p><p>Sasuke's eyes opened making him peer up at his old man. His stomach grumbled slightly, but not audibly and he wanted to complain he was hungry, yet he didn't want to get into more trouble. "Yes. I'm warm sir."</p><p>"You don't have to be so formal. You have a very busy day tomorrow, what with your entrance ceremony, so get as much sleep as possible. Do you understand."</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>"Goodnight Sasuke." The man stepped out of the room, yet Sasuke's stomach continued to grumble. His small body ached from the training he pushed himself through, but one arm covered his eyes as a soft sob escaped his lips.</p><p>The door slid open and Sasuke held his breath while attempting to hide the fact he'd been crying, yet a few tears still trickled down his face. "Sasuke?" He didn't hear Itachi approach, but did feel his older brother sit next to him. A clinking sound was heard and he felt Itachi nudge him. "I know you're awake."</p><p>"Father hates me."</p><p>"He doesn't."</p><p>"Then why is he punishing me? What did I do wrong?"</p><p>"I don't…" Itachi paused as if thinking over his younger brother's question carefully. "I don't think he intended to punish you, or that you've done anything wrong. I think he simply wants you to be well so you don't miss your entrance ceremony tomorrow. He means well, but doesn't always see the whole picture."</p><p>"I'm hungry."</p><p>"Well, I brought you some dinner. The treats Aunt Uruchi gave you are on the tray. Eat, then go to sleep."</p><p>"Won't you get in trouble with father?"</p><p>"If I am in trouble I'll receive a lecture when I get back to the dinner table. You need to get plenty of sleep though, as you have a big day tomorrow."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I: Fire Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The setting sun certainly paints a rather good omen for tonight's festivities, does it not?"</p><p>The deep voice came unexpectedly, yet none of the Anbu reacted to the person who approached the third Tsuchikage. Instead, Kurotsuchi heard her grandfather laugh from where he stood behind her as if he were greeting an old friend. The small child turned her head in curiosity.</p><p>The person who approached the leader of the village so freely stood tall, yet his hair was a fiery color which rivaled the fiery colors of the sunset playing across the buildings. Mirth shown in the man's eyes as he spoke to the old man with candor. "This must be your granddaughter Onoki, as she looks like that lovely daughter of yours."</p><p>"I should hope so. I dread thinking of what my precious granddaughter would have looked like had she inherited her father Kitsuchi's looks instead."</p><p>"Are you looking forward to tonight's festival?"</p><p>"No." Kurotsuchi turned her head in time to see a flash of yellow peeking around the corner of the building.</p><p>"What do you mean no?" Her grandfather's voice drew her attention back to the discussion. "You'll be performing the lead in the fire dance tonight, Kurotsuchi."</p><p>"This young?"</p><p>The small girl turned her head towards the fire haired man. Her lower lip jutted out in a pout and she narrowed her eyes at the stranger. "Who are you?"</p><p>The man's eyes went wide, almost as if surprised to hear someone wasn't familiar with who he was. "I am Roshi, jinchuriki of the four-tailed beast."</p><p>"A jinchuriki." Kurotsuchi let her lips press even tighter.</p><p>"Let me guess. I'm not what you expected."</p><p>"Roshi is older than any of the other jinchuriki, but he has also been a jinchuriki longer than any of them. He is a very wise man."</p><p>"Yes, though your grandfather and I do not always see eye to eye."</p><p>"He's not killed you for disagreeing with him?"</p><p>A laugh escaped Roshi's mouth. The man took a deep breath and looked out at the village from where he stood. The colors painting the stone buildings began to fade into a darkness which evaded every crevice of the stonework. Kurotsuchi took a deep breath and leaned up against the railing. The young girl's small hands twisted around the structure as her dark eyes took in the lighting of the villiage.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"</p><p>Kurotsuchi glanced over at her grandfather and his friend and noticed the way the third Tsuchikage lifted up his eyebrow. She saw a strict command to head off and change into the costume provided her, but a smile played across her face as she also saw the mischievious look on the faces of both men standing in front of her.</p><p>She hurried off towards the room where her costume for the festival dance was located. She changed into the elaborate outfit with ease before taking a deep breath.</p><p>"How come he's okay with this kind of art, but not mine?"</p><p>Kurotsuchi found herself turning. A person with a familiar head of blond hair leaned up against the wall watching her with his vivid blue eyes."Deidara-nii." The young girl thought over the intruders question carefully. "Grandfather says the fire dance is about properly yielding ones fire chakra as a weapon, but you shouldn't be in here."</p><p>"The third is your grandfather Kuro-chan, not mine. I guess I could have been referring to him, but he really doesn't come down on me like Kitsuchi does."</p><p>"Father?"</p><p>Deidara's head turned as he crossed his arms.</p><p>"If you talk to mother, she might…"</p><p>"Convince him otherwise? Again, she's your mother not mine." Deidara glanced away. "Doesn't matter though, does it?"</p><p>"It matters to you Deidara-nii."</p><p>A woman appeared in the doorway. "Kurotsuchi-san, it's almost time…" The woman glanced over at the blond haired male standing by the door. "What are you doing in here?"</p><p>"I came to see Kurotsuchi before she does the fire dance."</p><p>"Yes, but <em>what</em> are you doing in the female changing room." The woman grabbed his ear and tugged.</p><p>The young girl winced upon hearing the string of curse words coming out of Deidara's mouth, but her ears also picked up the scolding he received for using such fowl language. Taking a deep breath, she left the room and followed the path leading to the stage.</p><p>Glancing from behind the shrine, she noticed everyone eating. Her own father - Deidara's father - stuffed the food into his mouth. The blond haired shinobi in training was nowhere in sight at first, but then she saw Akatsuchi drag him over to the table so that he might also partake in the food.</p><p>Kurotsuchi took a deep breath before stepping out onto the darkened stage so that she would not be visible when she first came out.</p><p>Soon, however, she found herself snapping her fingers allowing her chakra to exhibit the fire release as she twirled about and lit the torches at the edge of the stage while she grabbed the fans which were left on the previously darkened stage for her.</p><p>Her movements started off flowing in a very dancelike movement, before exhibiting the stronger, harsher movements normally associated with the males who danced the dance. She much preferred the strong movements to the graceful ones, yet her body still moved in the manner she wanted.</p><p>A final twirl ended the dance and she bowed down. The clapping sound indicated the village was pleased with her performance, and she found herself leaving so she might change and partake of the feasting.</p><p>Upon arriving where her grandfather sat, she found her normal place by his side was taken over by the jinchuriki named Roshi. The fire bearded man motioned for her to come and sit by her, while her father sat on the other side.</p><p>Peering around the table, she saw Deidara sulking between her father and mother while Akatsuchi partook in the foods next to the kage's family.</p><p>"So…" Roshi took a cup of sake to his lips. "That was an amazing display of control over the fire release. Care to be my student?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You heard me, Miss Kurotsuchi."</p><p>"I'm still an academy student. Normally…"</p><p>"They don't get a teacher until they've graduated?" Roshi laughed.</p><p>The third Tsuchikage took a break from drinking his own sake. "Consider yourself graduated Kurotsuchi. Those who head the school already decided you would graduate early if Roshi decided to take you on. He doesn't take on many students, so consider it a great honor."</p><p>Kurotsuchi made a slight bow. "Then I am honored to be your student."</p><p>Glancing over, she saw Deidra look away. Her dark eyes looked down at the food in front of her, yet she found herself unable to eat anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I: Hidden Leaf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain continued pouring down on the roofs of Konohagakure, but also the heads of any person who decided to venture out into the rain. A single eye looked out from behind the Anbu mask at the rain which drenched the entire vi sable world, yet the beholder's current mood matched the dreariness he saw before him.</p><p>A hand reached up underneath the Anbu mask and pinched the bridge of his nose as his ears picked up the sound of Naruto arguing with the Hokage regarding the fact Jiraiya would not be staying with the young child. His arms folded across his thin frame, yet a yawn threatened to escape from between his lips.</p><p>Kakashi watched his former sensei's sensei become more and more frustrated with the boy until finally the man glanced away and pointed outside with that rather obnoxious grin of his. "Hey, look! A naked woman!"</p><p>The young Anbu watched the Hokage's jaw drop, but also watched as Naruto's head turned in the direction Jiraiya indicated. "Where! Where!"</p><p>The old pervert attempted sneaking away while Naruto was distracted. Kakashi found himself pointing at the man. "Hold on old pervert! Did you turn him into a pervert as well?"</p><p>The Hokage glared at the sage. The goofy grin remained plastered on his face, but he stopped in his attempts at sneaking away. Naruto turned towards the man. "Wait. Were you trying to sneak away?"</p><p>"No, no. I wouldn't do that to you Naruto." Jiraiya glared at Kakashi for making his attempt fail.</p><p>"Yes, you would." Kakashi piped up.</p><p>The Hokage took a deep breath. "Now, now. I told you both that was enough."</p><p>Naruto folded his arms across his small chest and his mouth formed into a pout. He looked like a miniature Minato, yet Kakashi couldn't see Minato sulking like that. Instead, he remembered Kushina reacting in that manner. He felt emotion, yet as a shinobi refused to allow himself to emote what he felt.</p><p>The perverted sage smirked. The look on the man's face meant he was up to something, but Kakashi found himself unable to react before the smoke bombs appeared between his fingers. The items were quickly dashed on the ground causing smoke to fill the room so that Jiraiya might escape without Naruto noticing.</p><p>Kakashi almost took a deep breath as his emotions regarding something bad happening to the son of the fourth Hokage almost emoting externally. Instead, he moved over towards the child and attempted covering Naruto's mouth so the child wouldn't breathe in too much of the smoke.</p><p>Something sharp cut into his shoulder where he tried pressing Naruto's face. Kakashi's teeth ground together from the pain while his mind wondered what attacked him. He saw upon the smoke clearing a blond haired child biting his shoulder. A sigh from the Hokage made Kakashi turn his head slightly.</p><p>His head didn't turn far before Kakashi realized he'd wrapped his arms protectively around the child, but he had pulled the boy into what was theoretically a hug. Kakashi didn't move or emote, yet in the back of his brain he knew he wasn't comfortable with touch of any kind. Despite this he was touching a child who'd latched his teeth into his shoulder.</p><p>His arms lowered, yet Kakashi found himself unsure of how to react. He wanted to finish turning towards the Hokage in order that he might be given an order of some kind, yet a flash of red out of the corner of his one good eye told him the man had approached him. Hiruzen lifted his pipe to his lips. "Now, isn't this a predicament? I wonder how we'll get out of this one."</p><p>Kakashi's arms hovered inches away from the boy as he continued to wonder the same thing. The Hokage turned his free hand on its side and whacked Naruto on the top of the head. He imagined the tap wasn't like the ones Minato would playfully give him - in other words gentle, because he felt Naruto's teeth dig in a bit more when the hand came down.</p><p>However, Naruto released his vice-like grip and said, "Ow!"</p><p>"Ow? Shouldn't I be saying that?" Kakashi found himself slightly amused with the situation. He watched Naruto look around for Jirayah, but his eye drifted to the bite. He let out a sigh upon seeing Naruto managed to draw blood.</p><p>"Where…"</p><p>"He's gone." Hiruzen puffed on his pipe some more. "You've been left in the care of the village."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"I'm going to find sensei."</p><p>"He's gone."</p><p>"He's at the bathhouse doing research." Naruto piped up. Kakashi felt his mouth twitch.</p><p>"That pervert…" Kakashi's eyes started rolling into the back of his head as he attempted grabbing Naruto by the shoulders to prevent him from running off only to have his hands slapped away. Naruto turned and glared at him. This act reminded Kakashi how stubborn Kushina could be.</p><p>"Need I remind you of the fact you are quite fond of that book series of his."</p><p>"That…" Kakashi felt his cheeks heat up and he glanced away while Naruto slapped his hands away.</p><p>"Who's this weird guy in the mask?"</p><p>"He is a part of the Anbu."</p><p>"What is the Anbu?"</p><p>"The Anbu are elite shinobi who operate in shadows unseen."</p><p>Naruto's nose wrinkled up. "He's not unseen."</p><p>Kakashi found himself staring at the six-year-old child wondering how the small thing could be such a headache. He stopped attempting to grab Naruto, but he found himself hunkering down onto his hips and resting his hands on his knees. He watched the boy carefully, as if he were the enemy.</p><p>Hiruzen watched carefully before glancing towards the open area of the meeting room. Another Anbu landed on the floor and took a bow. Said Anbu wore a mask, yet attached at the back of the mask was a hairpiece preventing the Anbu's hair from showing. The animal featured on the mask was a fox. They spoke in a manner which disguised their voice. "Lord Hokage?"</p><p>Hiruzen's facial features relaxed. "Ah. You're here to take Naruto home?"</p><p>"My home is with sensei."</p><p>The third Hokage took a deep breath. "Your home is here in Konohagakure."</p><p>"I don't want to…"</p><p>The other Anbu stood and poked the pressure points on the boy's back lightly. Naruto's small body relaxed and the Anbu's hands reached under the child's armpits and lifted him up. He spoke in the same disguised voice. "Bedtime for Naruto."</p><p>"I don't wanna!"</p><p>Kakashi felt a frown spread across his face as he watched the man leave with the small child. "Who…"</p><p>"That Anbu is the main bodyguard for Uzumaki Naruto."</p><p>"Wh…" Kakashi felt his eyes widened. "But…"</p><p>"Why aren't you the boy's bodyguard?" The third Hokage let a puff of smoke escape from between his lips. He watched the smoke float up towards the ceiling and dissipate. "It isn't that I don't think you could handle it, but is that the relationship you would wish to have with your former sensei's child?"</p><p>"I…"</p><p>"As for you stepping in as a parental figure to the boy, Jiraiya honestly wasn't far off."</p><p>"Lord Hokage?" Kakashi felt his throat catch slightly.</p><p>"Don't take this the wrong way Hatake." The Kazekage tapped his pipe to knock the ashes out. "While you have matured into an amazing shinobi, you've not yet matured as a person. He was right in saying you'd struggle with changing a diaper, but the issue isn't limited to that."</p><p>"Naruto is my family, my only family." Kakashi finally let emotion get the better of him. The young Anbu found himself rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, Lord Hokage."</p><p>Hiruzen paused as if contemplating what Kakashi said. "Except you in fact do have blood relations in the village."</p><p>The young Anbu let his mouth tighten slightly behind his mask, but his arms crossed his chest. "My blood relations. I'm not exactly close to them for reasons you already know of."</p><p>"Yet those reasons changed, did they not."</p><p>"It's not…" Kakashi found himself taking a deep breath knowing full well the Hokage would not let him argue the point farther.</p><p>"I think you should think long and hard Kakashi about whether or not you wish to saddle yourself down taking care of a child. You are still quite young." The man waved his hand. "Take your leave. Rest up for the entrance ceremony."</p><p>"Yes sir, Lord Hokage." Kakashi made a quick bow before taking off. The young Anbu arrived at his small apartment and found silence greeting him. He removed his Anbu mask from his face and letting the clinking sound when he set the mask on the table break the quiet sound which accosted his senses.</p><p>He placed a hand on his shoulder where Naruto bit him before heading over to his bedroom. He flopped unceremoniously onto the bed and closed his eyes allowing every sight to disappear. He soon drifted asleep.</p><p>… Yet, something made him wake. Reflexively he reached for his kunai to attack only to find himself flipped over onto his stomach and his arm pinned behind his back. A female voice with a gravely tone spoke. "Cool it runt. I'm simply checking in on you."</p><p>"I don't need to be checked in on." Kakashi felt the person let him go, yet didn't proceed to attack. Instead he pushed himself up while his hand reached for the light. He looked over at the brown-haired female intruding upon his bedroom before standing up and walking out of the room. He plopped down into one of the chairs in unceremoniously before pushing his finger into the mask making it rock back and forth making a rattling sound.</p><p>He then turned so he might look her in the eye. "Pray tell what brings the head of the Inuzuka clan to my humble abode."</p><p>Tsume's fist game down onto the top of his head knuckles first while her mouth twisted into a rather stern look. "The Hokage let me know my favorite runt managed to get himself bit and I found myself wondering how someone so skilled with ninken managed to get himself bit by one."</p><p>Kakashi simply glared at the woman before poking his finger at his mask making it rock back and forth again making a rattling sound.</p><p>Tsume folded her arms across her chest. "Look, do you have to be so stubborn?"</p><p>Kakashi looked away, but let his lips push together in frustration. He continued playing with the mask. "I get the fact my mother was a member of the Inuzuka clan, but you honestly don't have to bother."</p><p>The woman glared at him before heading over to the cupboard where Kakashi kept his first aid supplies. The mask continued rattling as he attempted ignoring her only for her slamming the kit down onto the table to make the mask rattle without him touching it.</p><p>"I said you don't have to bother."</p><p>"Because the clan couldn't bother back then?" Tsume lifted his arm up and examined the bite. "Hey, this isn't a dog bite." Kakashi remained silent as she got out the anesthetic. "Seriously… you're the village genius yet things like this happen."</p><p>Eventually she finished cleaning and bandaging the wound, but left Kakashi on his own in the silent apartment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note – One of the inconsistencies in the series are the ages of the characters. Minato for example should be younger than Nagato but the age given makes him older. This inconsistency gave me a bit of freedom regarding the ages of some, but not all of the canon characters. Two of the characters with different ages than given in canon are Tsume and Hana Inuzuka, but I'll go into more detail later on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I: Politics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I want you to attend the Kumo Council meetings from now on."</p><p>He'd found himself arriving at the designated place for meeting the Raikage ahead of time. The sound of children laughing nearby drew his attention, but not far away from the Raikage he saw some of the village children gathered around Killer B as he danced and rapped making up songs as he went. "Excuse me sir?"</p><p>"You heard me C. More specifically I've decided Darui and you will be my personal bodyguards."</p><p>C's mouth opened slightly knowing full well one didn't find oneself added to the Kumogakure Council let alone made one of the personal bodyguards of the Raikage unless one was a highly skilled shinobi. He watched one of the newly appointed Raikage's eyebrows shoot up as the corner of his mouth also turned up.</p><p>"You don't think yourself a skilled shinobi?"</p><p>"No. Aren't I a bit young?" C turned so he might look at the man better.</p><p>A laugh escaped from deep in the man's gut. "Are you a bit young? I am thinking the council needs some fresh young blood with fresh ideas. Plus, I think Killer B would enjoy having the company."</p><p>"I see." Doubt regarding the decision still plagued C's mind. In particular he found himself doubting the idea of pairing himself up with Darui. The other teen was from his year, but wasn't known for taking things seriously. Why the Raikage would pick two shinobi with two very different personalities C honestly didn't know.</p><p>Killer B began rapping about the shinobi in question as he approached, but the children swarmed the other teen. C said nothing and instead let the Raikage speak. "As I was saying to C, you two are now my personal bodyguards."</p><p>"I'm honored." Darui said. His tone of voice seemed to carry a level of familiarity with the Raikage, yet C mentally calculated this as something expected due to Darui being one of the Raikage's prized students.</p><p>C made a quick bow realizing he'd not followed proper etiquette himself. "It is an honor Lord Raikage."</p><p>"You need not be so formal C."</p><p>The teen didn't react but instead kept all emotions in check. One of Darui's eyebrows rose up, but he said nothing as the Raikage motioned for them to follow him and Killer B to the council. He walked slightly behind the Raikage - a definite place of trust for any shinobi, but kept his eyes focused on anything out of the norm.</p><p>He didn't expect Darui to tap C in the chest making the other shinobi look down. "I never thought I'd be partnered with you of all people."</p><p>"What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"What do I mean by that?" Darui smirked.</p><p>The lack of clarification didn't bother C and instead he focused on following after the Raikage. They arrived at the designated place for the council meeting. When the rest of the council arrived the Raikage introduced his two new bodyguards.</p><p>A few of the elders gave the two teens dirty looks, yet C wasn't surprised given the fact there were quite a few shinobi who were older looking for a position on the council. None of the council members questioned the Raikage's decision regarding his personal bodyguards, and yet something told him he would speak with the senior members of his clan later on regarding this decision he possibly didn't know about.</p><p>The Raikage quickly moved into the meetings current agenda. A council member in his mid-twenties spoke eventually.</p><p>"We teach the students going through the academy that one of the goals of Kumogakure is to consolidate as much of the shinobi strength into this village as possible, but that this is utmost important to our survival as a village."</p><p>"And your point Wakino Masazumi?"</p><p>"The previous Raikage decided to forbid the consolidation of power by the means of kidnapping young shinobi to marry into our family lines to make them stronger. Not only did this not make any sense, but I think…."</p><p>Hearing of the past custom caught C's attention, yet he didn't let any emotion show as per the senior C's training.</p><p>"What did you not understand about the previous Raikage's reasons for not continuing that practice?" The fourth Raikage's voice boomed over the room, but a silence fell over the room. A few glances from certain council members said they didn't like this decision.</p><p>The current Raikage continued. "Let me remind you that our practice of kidnapping young shinobi to marry into our clan lines to strengthen them led to the purging of bloodlines in the Land of Water as they would rather destroy a power they feared than let it fall into the hands of another land or village."</p><p>The man named Wakino Masazumi frowned. "How is the decision of another village our fault?"</p><p>"<em>Fool ya fool,</em></p><p>
  <em>How can you not see</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That through treaty</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Casualties are less<br/>And before I digress</em>
</p><p><em>The archaeologically digs<br/>Give to us more bigs<br/>Also fool ya fools<br/>Shinobi not just tools<br/>Each an individual<br/>Of which is integral<br/>For the village survival<br/>And we'll have no rival<br/>Fool ya fool.</em>"</p><p>C found himself turning his head towards Killer B who'd rapped his entire speech to the entire council.</p><p>The Raikage nodded his head in agreement. "We can't forget that these shinobi we brought in and their children are individuals, but I'll also remind you that our practice of kidnapping young shinobi to marry into our clan lines also almost caused a treaty between our village and Konohagakure to fall apart because the man overseeing the treaty attempted kidnapping the heiress of one of their clans."</p><p>Soon the council was dismissed and yet C saw that some of the council members were displeased. He and Darui followed the Raikage to his office and found themselves standing guard outside while looking in. Darui leaned up against the wall with his eyes closed lazying about making things rather quiet.</p><p>"They never taught us about that in the academy."</p><p>Darui's words were unexpected, yet C found himself replying. "That's one of the darker sides of our village the older shinobi aren't fond of talking about, but there are still shinobi which try and seek brides for themselves or their sons. Some attempt finding other ways to secure power for their clan because of what happened with Konohagakure."</p><p>"I don't get what's so horrible about that secret when shinobi have always taken prisoners when they defeated the enemy."</p><p>"Not only were we not at war but negotiating a treaty with <em>that</em> village there is the issue of the man negotiating the treaty, the child he attempted kidnapping was only three years of age, yet rumor has it he didn't intend on marrying her off to a son like most do. Also, more often than not those taken from other villages are seen as tools and not as individual people."</p><p>Killer B suddenly leaned out from inside of the doorway almost as if he was thinking of sneaking off. Darui smirked at C in amusement. "Wow. I didn't ask for an explanation in the first place, but that guy was a pedophile?"</p><p>C's eyes blinked as he took in what his new partner said. "No. He was impotent and his wife wanted a daughter in what had been a fruitless marriage."</p><p>One of Darui's eyebrows shot up. "I guess this is the kind of explanation one would expect from a straight-laced virgin like yourself."</p><p>"I'm actually not a virgin…" C watched the look of surprise on Darui's face. "… but I'm also not sure why our conversation turned to that particular topic."</p><p>"That… what."</p><p>Killer B leaned further out and began to rap.</p><p>"<em>Fool ya fool,<br/>Don't forget your individuality<br/>That you're an important shinobi<br/>Not just someone defined as a tool<br/>Fool ya fool, fool ya fool.</em>"</p><p>C simply watched on silently. Darui simply said, "That's something you'll get used to I guess."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I: Flowering Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For most of the children in the village the chance of entering the academy was a dream come true. Some children didn't come from families with shinobi ties, so their dreams and aspiration's seemed far-fetched compared to the children who actually came from a family with one or more shinobi. For those who came from one of the shinobi clans becoming a shinobi was in fact something which went without saying, yet the dreams of their parents were still a big deal.</p><p>Ino found herself waking in the morning excited for the big change which marked in her young mind an integral point of growing up in any hidden village, yet her voice boomed out letting her parents know she was up at the crack of dawn. Her rather proud father lifted the small child up onto his shoulders so that she might see every sight on the first day of entering the academy.</p><p>Her father's presence also turned heads and her small hand waved at the people who smiled back up at her. Upon arriving at the academy she took a deep breath at seeing the academy as her excitement grew. Her father chuckled. "Excited at making new friends."</p><p>"Someone other than the lazy Shikamaru and fat Choji? Of course I'm excited." Ino's chipper voice made her father laugh.</p><p>"Now, now. You should know Choji doesn't like being called that. As for Shikamaru…" The man paused in thought before letting out a rather loud laugh. "I doubt he'd care and would rather you spent your energy in any pursuit that didn't involve him."</p><p>The small girl's mouth pressed into a frown as her small fingers twisted into her father's blond hair. "Not funny. They're disgusting boys."</p><p>"Yes. Boys are disgusting. I hope you always remember that."</p><p>Ino's attention turned towards scanning the playground looking for the other girls entering the academy. There were various groups of girls waiting for the entrance ceremony to commence. Her fingers twisted painfully into her father's hair making him let out a yelp. "Ino. Careful up there. You know our hair is the pride of our clan."</p><p>"Pride of our clan." Ino piped up. "If it is the pride of our clan then why don't you let me grow my hair out?"</p><p>"Uh…" The man didn't say anything, yet her attention was drawn to three girls standing by the tree.</p><p>One of the girls had short, purple hair which she would reach up and flip back. Her brown eyes looked in a specific direction on the playground, but Ino couldn't help but notice the rather nasty look on the girl's face. Her friend with spiky brown hair and her friend with curly orange hair also looked in the same direction with similar nasty looks. Even from where Ino sat on her father's shoulder she could see the girl giggle followed soon after by her friend nodding in agreement.</p><p>Ino turned her head to see what the girls were looking at and she saw a pretty little girl with hair a color she'd never seen before - pink. The shy little girl stood next to a woman with blond hair watching as her delicate sea-foam colored eyes stared out at the entire playground. She watched who she assumed was the girls mother nudge her gently towards the other students which mingled getting to know each other.</p><p>The girl walked a few hesitant steps forward before looking back at the woman as her lip quivered. Ino was sure the woman mouthed something encouraging the girl to move forward and the girl smiled and stepped forward. The girl found herself in a sea of other children which seemed quite outside of her comfort zone. She passed by a child holding the hand of someone who looked like his older brother and ended up in a spot which was off on its own.</p><p>One of the other mothers suddenly swarmed over to the girls mother and started gabbing with her, but something told her this was the mother of the girl who kept pointing and giggling at the pink haired girl. As if on cue the purple haired girl walked over and crossed her arms and said something which seemed to obviously upset the pink haired girl.</p><p>Ino yanked her father's hair painfully making him let out a yelp before she climbed down. She passed by a little girl with short black hair and violet eyes holding onto the hand of a boy who didn't look much older than her, but also looked like her brother. She didn't notice the small girl open her mouth to say something and simply walked right over to where the three girls were obviously tormenting the other girl.</p><p>"Do I need to repeat so you'll leave? This school doesn't need any billboard brow outsiders, so run along back to your mommy." The purple haired girl waved her hand in a manner which told the pink-haired child to scram. Ino saw the sea-foam green eyes start tearing up at the corners, but also how the pink haired girls' lip began to tremble.</p><p>"Hey!" Ino's voice drew the three girl's attention towards her.</p><p>The three girls turned, their eyes widening upon recognition of the heiress of the Yamanaka clan. Smiles spread across their faces, but the girl with curly orange hair leaned over. "That's Yamanaka Ino. She's so pretty."</p><p>"Hey. Why don't you tell billboard brow the outsider she's not wanted."</p><p>"How about you stop bullying others?" Ino crossed her arms and glared at the two girls.</p><p>"Why? I'd rather be friends with you than her."</p><p>Ino watched the girls lip continue to tremble. "Why? Because I don't want to be friends with bullies. I'd much rather be friends with the cute little girl the bullies are jealous of."</p><p>With that, Ino grabbed the girl's hand and hurried off towards where the other students were gathering to head up to the roof so they might hear the Kage's opening speech. On her way she passed by a rather chubby orange haired boy standing next to a boy yawning his head off, yet paid them no mind.</p><p>When they arrived on the roof she turned to the girl. "My name is Ino. What's yours?"</p><p>The girl let out a small hiccup. "Why would you want to be my friend?"</p><p>"Why?" Ino tilted her head slightly. "Why not?"</p><p>"I'm an outsider."</p><p>"Why do those girls call you that?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"Well, it's probably just because you're an outsider to their group, but I'd rather be an outsider of that group than an insider."</p><p>A smile spread across the girl's face. "My daddy said something like that."</p><p>"Good. As I said, my name is Ino and I am officially your first, but bestest friend at the academy. So, what is the name of my first, but bestest friend at the academy?"</p><p>"My name is Sakura."</p><p>"That's a pretty name."</p><p>"So's your name."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I: Goodbye Childhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"One of the first things you'll learn now once you've graduated from the academy is that childhood in Iwagakure ends early on, if it even existed at all."</p><p>Kurotsuchi found herself hearing these words from an adult the morning she headed out to the training grounds for lessons rather than the academy building with the other students. She started out earlier than normal as per the instructions of her new teacher yet some of the older students were already out and about.</p><p>The students eyeballed her headband which indicated she'd graduated to the level of gennin a bit enviously yet they said nothing. Instead it was the teacher who was with them who spoke up saying those words. Whether the comment was directed towards her she honestly didn't know.</p><p>Instead, she continued on her way towards the training grounds where Roshi waited for her. The weather was calm and she sat down on the rock nearby waiting for her first instructions. The monkey-like man watched her carefully as he stood with his arms crossed. He watched the traditional position she took yet also the look on her face. "Is something bothering you."</p><p>"I passed by the academy on my way here."</p><p>"Are you upset that you aren't participating in classes with your classmates?"</p><p>Kurotsuchi thought his question over for a bit. "Not really. It was what one of the sensei who was out with some of the older students said when they passed by."</p><p>"What did they say?"</p><p>"They said something about childhood ending once one left the academy. However, the said it might not exist in Iwagakure at all."</p><p>The jinchuriki nodded his head. "I see why he or she would say that. It's not that way just in our village but is in reality a truth for any of the shinobi villages. Children who become shinobi learn the harsh truths of the world a lot sooner than other children would, but you already knew a lot of this being the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage."</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"As such you should already know I am not going to go easy on you." The man continued standing there. The young female swallowed as her mind wondered how this man's training would differ from her grandfather's let alone how the man could possibly be tougher on her. The flame-haired man wiggled his finger, but the indication of the movement became apparent. "Try landing a hit on me. Today's training will end either when you are able to hit me, the sun sets or you outright collapse from exhaustion. We'll of course take a break when the sun rises to it's highest point for lunch."</p><p>Kurotsuchi carefully hunkered down before dashing forward and launching a few well-aimed kicks at the man only to find him quite agile. The fact he so easily dodge only motivated her to continue her barrage. Despite being quite agile for her own age, she found herself struggling to keep up with the jinchurichi, yet found herself struggling at making contact.</p><p>The young kunoichi felt the muscles of her small body straining, but coming to a point they couldn't move anymore yet she kept up her attempts at making a hit on the man. The sun also slowly rose over the rocky structures of the village.</p><p>Her legs finally gave out about an hour before the sun arrived at the high noon time frame. Kurotsuchi's breaths came in pants, but sweat dripped down her small body. Her dark eyes looked around the training ground and saw a few watching the training session. She took a deep breath and grabbed onto Roshi's hand.</p><p>"That's a good start."</p><p>"I didn't land a hit."</p><p>"Most shinobi your age wouldn't have lasted as long, but the aim of this training is to increase your stamina and agility for the techniques I wish to teach you."</p><p>"Why am I learning your techniques and not my grandfather's?</p><p>One of the man's fiery eyebrows rose up. "Why? That would be a good question. It comes down to the fact my techniques are more in line with your personal fighting style."</p><p>She felt her stomach grumble and she looked down. The jinchuriki laughed. "Go and get something to eat."</p><p>Kurotsuchi found herself staring at the man until he waved her off. She walked away feeling like her legs were made of rubber. She arrived at the academy and found herself watching the students her age make laps around the playground. The sensei in charge of her age group smiled.</p><p>"Are you stopping by to say hello Kurotsuchi-san?"</p><p>"Yes." Her eyes fell upon her childhood friends. "Good morning Chikako. Satoko."</p><p>She watched as her two friends turned towards her only to both turn hard on their heals and leave. Kurotsuchi's eyes blinked in confusion, wondering why they reacted in such a negative manner. Her former teacher gave her a look of pity. "Don't take it personally. There are bound to be a few who are jealous you got to graduate early."</p><p>Her head hung down and she headed back home. She found herself sitting still feeling quite sore with her knees tucked up to her chin when someone sat down next to her. "Whatever is the matter?"</p><p>Deidra's voice drew the young kunoichi looked up. "Chikako and Satoko wanted nothing to do with me when I stopped by to say hello. Apparently they're jealous of the fact I graduated early."</p><p>He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "Well, I can see where they're coming from. I'm honestly a bit jealous of that fact as well."</p><p>Kurotsuchi swallowed. "I wasn't expecting to graduate early. Grandfather didn't tell me anything about that. That's not fair."</p><p>Deidra tilted his head slightly and looked her in the eye. The look of indifference made her shrink down. "You do realize some think you're getting special treatment from the Tsuchikage because he's your grandfather and they don't think that's fair, right?"</p><p>"You don't believe that, do you."</p><p>Deidra looked back up at the ceiling. "I've lived under the roof of the Tsuchikage for a long time. He's not the type of person to give anybody special treatment."</p><p>"You're still jealous."</p><p>"Well, of course. Getting to graduate is pretty amazing, but… Deidra paused before turning back to her and smiling. "The fact I'm jealous doesn't change the fact I'm proud of you."</p><p>Kurotsuchi looked away. "That doesn't change the fact my friends don't want anything to do with me."</p><p>"Screw them. You don't need friends like that. They make for some of the worst allies." Deidra's hand reached out and patted the top of her head. "Be proud of who you are, but loud about it as well. Not everybody can be."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I: Meeting Naruto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto disliked people telling him what to do.</p><p>He hated waiting for the rain to stop, but also hated the fact Jiraiya told him to stay. The adults in the room outside of the sage were in fact strangers. One stranger was old and the other wore a mask. Worse, the person who came and took him away also wore a mask. The mask was white with red marks, had strange fur on the back, but also looked like a fox.</p><p>As such, his words to the person made complete sense in his mind. "Put me down you stupid fox face!"</p><p>The person who scooped him up under his armpits shifted him just as Naruto attempted kicking what would be a rather tender spot if his captor was in fact male. The person carried him through the rain and soon arrived at an apartment. When inside the person plopped Naruto down onto his bottom rather unceremoniously.</p><p>"Jerk face!"</p><p>"You know, I really don't care if you call me that." The person made sure the window they came through was securely locked before disappearing into the hallway. Naruto folded his arms across his small chest while his small ears picked up the sound of clinking. Before his curiosity got the better of him the person peeked around the corner. "I've prepped a hot bath for you."</p><p>"You're not my father!"</p><p>"How many times did you tell the old sage that when you didn't want to do what he asked?" The person asked. "Did the fact he wasn't your father stop him from making you do what he told you to do?"</p><p>Naruto's lip stuck out while his arms crossed his chest in defiance.</p><p>"Well, I guess you don't want to warm up in this nice warm bath and get into dry clothes then while I make you a nice hot meal." The person pointed at themselves. "I certainly would rather not stay in these wet clothes."</p><p>"Pervert."</p><p>"I'm not even sure you know what that word means."</p><p>"Where are your clothes?"</p><p>"Hnn…" The person simply folded their arms across their chest. "Maye if you go take your bath you'll find out."</p><p>Naruto's curiosity perked and he walked into the bathroom. The door closed behind him and the child realized the man wasn't going to give him an answer. "Hey!"</p><p>"Take your bath. Soak for as long as you want, but not shorter than what you need to thoroughly clean between your toes and behind your ears."</p><p>"I hate that."</p><p>"Then you can very well miss dinner. You're unfortunately too old for someone to bathe you anymore, otherwise this would be done and over with a lot quicker."</p><p>Naruto folded his arms across his chest but finally relented. He found the bath in fact did feel good, but he refused to scrub between his toes and ears. Instead he simply pretended an epic battle was going on. Some water splashed over the edges as he made swooshing sounds. A knock at the door made his head jolt up. "Yes?"</p><p>"Are you done yet? I've prepped dinner for you."</p><p>"Oh." Naruto looked down at his toes he'd not scrubbed and decided he absolutely would not do as told. "Yes. I'm done."</p><p>"There's a change of clothes in the mudroom," the person said before disappearing.</p><p>Naruto got out of the bath not caring that he dripped everywhere before heading into the room between the bathroom and the hall. Sure enough, a pair of dry clothes waited for him. He didn't bother toweling off and just pulled the clothes on before heading into the kitchen area. He climbed into the chair and folded his arms across his chest in defiance.</p><p>"Well…" The person placed a cooked dish of hamburger patty and veggies in front of them. "… getting dressed into clothes without drying off must be very uncomfortable."</p><p>"I wouldn't know." Naruto continued acting as defiantly as a child that age could. His bright blue eyes picked up on something. "Wait… your clothes…"</p><p>"What about them?" The person asked sitting across from him. They didn't eat anything.</p><p>"They're dry. Where'd you get dry clothes from. Where are your wet ones?"</p><p>"Hnn…" The man tilted his head slightly. "Isn't that an interesting question."</p><p>"Not an answer!"</p><p>"Maybe part of the fun is figuring out the answer." The person chuckled. "Eat then off to bed with you."</p><p>"I don't want to go to bed."</p><p>"It's the first day of the academy tomorrow. Even the Hokage's Anbu are resting up for the big day."</p><p>"How's attending some big academy a big deal."</p><p>"The day a child enters the academy they are no longer a little kid, but a big kid. That is what that day marks."</p><p>Naruto grumbled and stuffed his face, but soon he found himself drifting off. He almost fell face forward into his food. Without realizing what was happening the child felt himself picked up and tucked into a nice warm bed. He awoke in the morning to the smells of more food cooking and walked out rubbing his eyes.</p><p>However, he didn't find anybody there and instead saw breakfast on the table. He went to work on the food, but looked around for the strange person with the fox mask. When he didn't see them he brushed it off as simply his imagination. He'd gotten half-way through his meal when a knock came at the door.</p><p>He got up and opened the door.</p><p>In front of him was another stranger. The man dressed in the same padding as the Anbu. The wore their dark hair into a ponytail, but the bridge of their nose had a scar running across. The man smiled at him. "Hello Naruto. Sorry that I'm a bit late."</p><p>"I don't know you."</p><p>"I'm Iruka Sensei."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"I'm one of the teachers at the academy. The Hokage asked if I would show you the way to the school. I heard you almost missed the big day Naruto."</p><p>"It's that big of a deal."</p><p>"Well…" the man reached up to scratch his head. "Yeah. Entering the academy is how you become a shinobi."</p><p>This made Naruto's eyes widen. "Really? If I attend the academy I can become a shinobi like sensei?"</p><p>"Well, yeah," the man said. "You'll also get the chance to make friends and get to know some of the other children in the village. Everyone entering this year is your age."</p><p>"Oh!" Naruto's smile twisted into smile. He grabbed onto the man's hand. "What are we waiting for!"</p><p>"Wait…" The man felt himself dragged out of the room. Naruto pulling on his arm almost made him fall down the stairs, but when they arrived downstairs Naruto started pulling him in the wrong direction. The man stood still.</p><p>Naruto felt him stop and turned. "What? Whatever is the matter?"</p><p>"Maybe I should be the one to lead since I'm the one who knows where the academy is?"</p><p>"Oh." Naruto let go of the man's hand and followed after. His bright blue eyes looked around at the adults who milled about. None of them seemed to pay him or any of the other children any attention and instead they went about their day to day business.</p><p>They arrived at the academy to see some children in the playground area. Iruka touched the child between the shoulders. "So, how about you go and introduce yourself to some of the other children."</p><p>"No." Naruto suddenly sulked behind Iruka.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"I don't wanna."</p><p>"That's not exactly…" Iruka glanced around realizing many of the children had their parents with them. "Would you like me to go up to the roof with you so you might hear the Kazekage's speech?"</p><p>"I don't like speeches."</p><p>"Do you even know what a speech is?"</p><p>"No, but I know I don't like it. Can I just stay with you?"</p><p>Iruka watched him carefully before letting out a sigh. "Alright Naruto. You can join me in the classroom."</p><p>The blond haired boy followed behind him. There were a wide range of children. A boy with a bowl cut glanced up as Naruto passed right by him, but the younger blond-haired child paid him no mind. Instead his fingers twisted into Iruka sensei's hand and held on tightly.</p><p>They walked through halls which made Naruto's mouth drop. In fact, thinking back he'd never been in a large city like this with Jiraiya, though sometimes they'd stayed at an inn which was large. "Who stays here?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"There are a lot of bedrooms."</p><p>"No, these aren't bedrooms." Iruka opened the door to reveal a room with a bunch of tables in a tiered fashion. "This is a classroom. This is where you'll be taught with the other students."</p><p>"Wait. We don't have our own teachers."</p><p>"No. One of the things we aim to teach you here at the academy is teamwork, so we can't teach you individually."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Why don't you figure out where you want to sit. It's going to be a very long day, so try picking a spot your most comfortable with. In the meantime I'll do some more prep for todays lesson."</p><p>"Oh." Naruto found himself walking around the big classroom, but he eventually found a seat where he could look out the window. For awhile the children milled around in the schoolyard. A bell rang and he watched the children file in. None of the students came into the classroom right away; Naruto figured the reason was the speech thing.</p><p>Eventually they came in, but the students either ignored him or gave him a wide birth. The boy frowned until he saw the girl with pink hair. While she sat down away from him he couldn't help but notice her hair looked super soft but was a color he'd never seen before. He didn't notice a student dressed in blue sit down next to him or a girl with pale violet eyes sit down in front of him. He did notice the boy next to him lie his head down but choose to ignore this.</p><p>Iruka stood at the front of the class and introduced himself. He went over the morning protocol of answering when one's name was called, but then followed up by saying today they would introduce each other by name. Naruto didn't pay any attention when the girl in front of him said her name or even when the boy in the blue clothing said his name. He didn't even hear Iruka clear his throat as he was waiting for the pink haired girl to share her name.</p><p>He desperately wanted to pull her hair much in the same manner he always wanted to pull the tail of a cat or dog he came across.</p><p>The boy next to him sat up with a rather annoyed look on his face. "Hey. You're next."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Your name."</p><p>Naruto blinked his eyes and then stood up like the other students. He pointed a finger at his chest. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the number one pupil of Jiraiya sensei! Don't you forget that! Believe it!"</p><p>Iruka frowned at first while the students laughed. He waved his hand. "Now, now. Naruto's simply quite exuberant. Tha can actually be a good thing. Next?"</p><p>"What a drag. Naru Shikamaru." The boy next to Naruto lay his head down. Eventually the girl said her name in such a soft manner he almost didn't hear her say Haruno Sakura.</p><p>The teacher who brought him to the academy that morning started talking about the skills they needed to be a ninja such as the weapons. Naruto listened half-hearted until he talked about ninjutus which required hand seals. "Do any of you already know how to perform any already?"</p><p>Despite his interest in the pink-haired girl's hair his hand shot up with the exuberance Iruka noted he had. He didn't notice the boy next to him raise his hand. A big grin spread across his face. Iruka nodded his head. "Alright. Why don't you come to the front of the class and show us." Naruto walked up to the front of the classroom continuing to smile. "So, what is this jutsu?"</p><p>"I made it myself." Naruto piped up.</p><p>"Wait…"</p><p>"Sexy Jutsu!"</p><p>The result wasn't the praise he'd received from Jiraiya in the past. The color drained from Iruka's face, but the man started to stammer and point. A few of the girls screamed rather loudly as if they'd seen a mouse and some of the guys started laughing. The students who weren't simply staring in shock or attempting to hide their faces started speaking loudly.</p><p>The door to the classroom slammed open. "Iruka sensei! What are you teaching these children!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I: Normality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clouds soothed the soul. The white fluffy nature of the cloud brought back childhood memories of looking out at the sky dreaming of eating them despite the vast distance between him and the clouds. Sometimes the cloud became painted with vivid colors as the sun rose and set. On rare occasions the gray clouds brought rain, but in their village clouds were everywhere almost all the time begging for one to reach the sky.</p><p>All buildings in Kumogakure were built with windows which allowed the sky and light emanating from the clouds to filter into the room. Some buildings, however, had one room which cut one off from the sky, but the room in their clan estate was the last place C ever wanted to go as he became cut off from the sky, but also his fellow villagers outside. Outside the Raikage was in control, but inside the oldest of those named C held control.</p><p>Arriving home, he found a walking stick the man didn't need shoved into his chest painfully. "What is this I hear about you becoming the personal bodyguard of the Raikage?"</p><p>C quickly let his eyes drift down from those of his grandfather and father. "I take it father told you?"</p><p>"Yes. Your father told me, but also told me he didn't know the Raikage planned on doing that. The Raikage should have consulted with me first. Did you think me a fool…" The man uttered a name other than C.</p><p>Hearing the name made C's head dart up. The humility he attempted showing his elder left. Instead, the serious look he put on for the entire village sprung forth. "Don't call me that. I hate being called that."</p><p>His father's facial expression softened. "C, that is the name your mother gave you."</p><p>"She's the only one who doesn't have to seek forgiveness for using that name, though there is nothing she need ask forgiveness for in the first place in that regard."</p><p>The walking stick darted up knocking C lightly in the chin, but he found himself looking into his grandfather's eyes. "Know your place. Such talk towards the head of the family is not only out of line, but your place in this family is a tool towards gaining power both inside and outside the village."</p><p>"Yet you're not happy with the fact I've been named bodyguard for the Raikage."</p><p>"Did you think getting into his good graces would be a political move I'd praise you for? I am not going to praise you…" The forbidden name came out again for the mere purpose of hurting another. "… for going behind my back."</p><p>"I didn't. I didn't know why the Raikage summoned me."</p><p>"Yet you didn't tell me he had summoned you, did you."</p><p>"I'm sorry you're not on good terms or the fact your position on the council is now father's." C kept his normal composure on his face. The youngest C watched as the oldest raised his cane in anger, yet a bit of emotion slipped through upon seeing the anger in the man's eyes. The stick swung forward aiming to knock him across the face.</p><p>However, the sound of the walking stick hitting flesh wasn't the sound of C's face being hit. Instead, he watched his father grab the walking stick right before the contact, but glare at the old man who continued looking angrily at C. "Need I remind you that if you do that your plans for C will be ruined?"</p><p>The man lowered the cane down. "My plans were ruined when they forbid the taking of brides. I picked his mother carefully, yet all I got was this ungrateful brat who can't appreciate the fact I took careful consideration into his existence or the fact all my careful consideration for his offspring is now ruined. As such I had to come up with new plans to strengthen our clans power. Ungrateful brat can go without super for all I care."</p><p>The man turned and walked away while C frowned. "I really was sorry he's not on good terms with the Raikage or that you've taken over his place on the council."</p><p>"You also said that with a straight face and no change in your tone of voice." His father let out a deep sigh. "Honestly, it is my fault for teaching you not to show your emotion at all."</p><p>"No. A shinobi isn't supposed to have any emotion at all, but I was the one who had the weakness of having emotion. I thought…"</p><p>A hand clamped down onto his shoulder. "You thought what?"</p><p>"Outside of the family structure I am the tool of the Raikage, but inside I am the tool of the family, so shouldn't I care if things are not going the way the family wishes it to? One emotion I am supposed to have is pride in my family, but living up to the ideals you taught me, such as not displaying any sign of emotion upon my continuance."</p><p>"Regarding the extracurricular activities your grandfather is having you partake in, you don't have to."</p><p>"I do. The rules are the rules. As long as I am under his roof I follow his rules as I am an extension for him to use."</p><p>"In other words what the jinchuriki said at the council meeting meant nothing to you?"</p><p>C's mouth opened slightly, wondering if he happened to have an answer back regarding what the man asked. He quickly regained his composure and glared at the man. "Why are you two acting strangely? What rules have I broken? He used that name I don't like hearing, but I've done what he's wanted without question. You're also suggesting I not follow his rules despite everything you and he taught me. I don't understand why you'd ask me to do that."</p><p>"Perhaps one day you'll understand rules don't mean everything."</p><p>"You shouldn't let grandfather hear you say that."</p><p>"Never mind C." The man lifted his hand slightly and patted him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Good. I'd best see if there is anything he wants me to do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I: Schooled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Rest up for the entrance ceremony.</em>"</p><p>Kakashi lay away staring at the ceiling. Changing into something more comfortable to sleep in did not help. "<em>It's not as if I'm even on duty with the ANBU</em>."</p><p>Eventually the sun shown through the window and Kakashi found himself dressing in his non-Anbu set of shinobi gear and leaving his bedroom. He ate a rather basic breakfast which was easy to make before leaving his apartment. He'd not been informed as to where Naruto would be living so he simply headed to the roof of the academy and waited in the shadows.</p><p>"Don't you have the day off?"</p><p>Kakashi turned his head towards the Anbu he couldn't identify the other day. He recognized the mask, but also the way the person disguised their voice. He continued standing there with his arms crossed and narrowed his eyes. The young Anbu found himself smiling under his mask. "I don't see how that is any of your business."</p><p>"Hnn…" The person tilted their head slightly.</p><p>This action made Kakashi narrow his eyes. "Who are you?"</p><p>"You know that you're not supposed to ask a member of the Anbu that."</p><p>"How am I to know to trust you? I've not seen your particular mask before."</p><p>"I think you know the Hokage trusts me given that he let me take Uzumaki Naruto home yesterday. That's the best answer I can give you I'm afraid." The person slammed their fist into the palm of their hand. "I see. He's entering the academy today. Why not simply join the parents for the Hokage's speech? Or are you to used to blending into the shadows Hatake?"</p><p>"That's really none of your business." Kakashi turned his head, yet in the back of his head the man's words stung.</p><p>"You're right. A small tip though. Not having a life outside of the Anbu isn't a good thing."</p><p>"What…" Kakashi turned back towards the person only to find they'd already disappeared. He turned back towards the roof and saw two small girls arrive upstairs without any adults. The two children didn't realize how close he was and as such they didn't know someone was listening in on their conversation.</p><p>The conversation was honestly heartwarming making him think the fox masked Anbu had an actual point. Kakashi looked up at the sky realizing he'd made no meaningful connections. He did find his curiosity perked when the pink haired girl mentioned the fact she was an outsider, but this wasn't any of his business. As such he filed the information away.</p><p>Eventually the children and parents came up to the roof, but Kakashi didn't see Naruto anywhere. He swallowed slightly wondering where the boy might be. The Hokage stared the speech he always gave first years and Kakashi slipped away with a sigh. He headed towards the window of the first year classroom and sat down on the ledge just out of view of those inside so he might peek in.</p><p>Umino Iruka stood at the front of classroom despite the speech being given on the roof. Kakashi knew the academy teachers normally attended these meetings, but the man was not. A blond head of hair stood out meaning Iruka was in the classroom with Naruto for some reason.</p><p>Kakashi turned slightly and looked towards the sky. He felt for a few seconds momentarily jealous, but memories of his first day in that classroom drifted through his head.</p><p>"<em>Look at how small he is.</em>"</p><p>"<em>He's just a little kid. What's he doing in our class.</em>"</p><p>"You really shouldn't be sneaking around like this."</p><p>Kakashi felt his eyes widened, but turned so he could look at the person with his one uncovered eye. "You again."</p><p>"Perhaps I should say that." The person stood on the ledge instead of standing, but their arms crossed their chest. "Are you thinking about your first day at the academy?"</p><p>"That's really none of your business."</p><p>"Most have fond memories of their first day at the academy."</p><p>"I don't." Kakashi wasn't sure why he admitted this to a mere stranger, but came to the conclusion he hoped they might leave him alone.</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that."</p><p>"Don't want your pity."</p><p>Kakashi turned his head towards the window just as the children started filtering in. He watched his teacher's child look around almost hoping to make friends and felt a slight pang in his chest. Mentally he reminded himself shinboi avoid their emotions. He watched the children introduce themselves, yet remembered how he'd been introduced at the front of the classroom a few days after that year started, but also quickly bouncing from year to year as the teachers couldn't keep up with his ability.</p><p>He couldn't hear what Iruka said, but noticed when Naruto raised his hand. His eyes widened in delighted surprise as the boy walked up having volunteered for something. His excitement however vanished when he <em>saw</em> what Naruto volunteered for. "Oh boy."</p><p>"Oh boy is right."</p><p>"Seriously, why did they let that perverted sage raise him. I would have done a better job."</p><p>"That…" The stranger started speaking only to stop themselves from saying whatever they wanted to say. "Never mind."</p><p>"Never mind?" This time the stranger disappeared while he was looking. Kakashi decided to ignore them and turned his head back towards the scene below. He almost let out a snicker at seeing Iruka lectured by one of the female teachers, but found himself wishing he might be able to hear what was actually being said.</p><p>Eventually he started looking at the sky, bored with the lack of anything exciting going on in the classroom. He didn't leave as he didn't have anything to do, but wondered if things might not become exciting when the children took a break after lunch.</p><p>At the right point in time he watched the children eat their lunch which the academy provided before they filtered out into the yard for some supervised play time. Kakashi moved from the window to the roof just above the yard. He watched Naruto stand by the entrance sulking with his arms crossed. Letting out a click of the tongue he shook his head. "You won't make any friends that way. Though to be honest, I'm not one to talk."</p><p>He found himself smiling in amusement, yet surprised none of the teacher's hadn't noticed a shinobi hanging around outside of the building. Then again, nobody expected an attack on children as for any village this was tended to be seen as an ultimate low. This didn't stop the most depraved though - his personal thoughts going to the old graduation ritual of one village in particular.</p><p>A loud laugh drew his attention to another child. Kakashi felt a gut wrench the moment he looked. "Oh…"</p><p>The child's face was painted with red fang marks indicating he was related to the Inuzuka clan, but said child had the same wild look as Inuzuka Tsume meaning the boy was in fact her <em>darling</em> son. The boy pointed at Naruto and let out a laugh, yet from where Kakashi sat he knew the boy was laughing at Naruto's earlier jutsu performance; apparently it was called Sexy Jutsu.</p><p>Kakashi glanced back to see how Naruto reacted. The small boy's facial features twisted, but his small hands twisted into fists. He took a deep sigh at the boy's next move as Naruto launched himself at Kiba and knocked the boy over. Fists and feet started flying. Rolling his eyes into the back of his head Kakashi made a move.</p><p>He landed a few feet from Naruto, but felt a small twinge in his shoulder where the boy had in fact bitten him the night before. Reaching down he attempted yanking the two boys apart. This resulted in him getting kicked at by Naruto, but he felt Kiba's teeth latch down onto his hand.</p><p>Iruka appeared in the yard almost as quickly as Kakashi, but gave the silver-haired shinobi what seemed like a rather dirty look. He pulled the two off Kakashi only for the two to start laughing as if they found the fight fun. Kakashi felt the whole matter a headache, but Kiba made matters worse.</p><p>"Gross. It's you."</p><p>"Oh?" The visible eyebrow shot up. "What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"My sister's stupid boyfriend."</p><p>"I am <em>not</em> your sister's boyfriend."</p><p>Iruka took a deep breath as he grabbed both boy's by the arm. "Come on." He glared at Kakashi. "You too. Teacher's lounge."</p><p>Kakashi took a deep breath before heading to the room the fast route. He flopped down into one of the seats until Iruka dragged the two kids into the room. He sat one on either side of Kakashi. Both wiggled as far away from the silver-haired shinobi as possible while Iruka sat down across from them. "We do <em>not</em> fight in school. Fighting in school gets you detention and other forms of punishment."</p><p>"What?" Naruto glared at the guy almost as intensely as Kiba. Kakashi wasn't at all amused.</p><p>"You heard me. Fighting gets you in trouble. I went over the rules the first thing in class," Iruka said. "That said, since it is the first day…" The man rubbed his nose. "I guess I could let it slide and let you return to class. However, you will be going back with one of the other sensei as your playground time is over. Got it?"</p><p>The two boy's let out sounds of disappointment before the other teacher came in and took the children away.</p><p>Kakashi looked at Iruka. "So?"</p><p>"Don't '<em>so</em>' me Hatake. What were you doing?"</p><p>"If you're mad at me for interfering with what is the job of one of the academy teachers just tell me." Kakashi looked at the ceiling.</p><p>Iruka folded his arms across his chest. "Actually, I am wondering what you're thinking regarding Uzumaki Naruto."</p><p>Kakashi's head darted up. "What?"</p><p>"What do you mean what?"</p><p>"How do you know my interest isn't in the other boy?"</p><p>"Why?" Iruka took a deep breath. "Never mind. I'm aware of the fact you like avoiding getting to the answer, so I'll just get to the point. If you interfere with Uzumaki Naruto I will have to inform the Hokage."</p><p>One of Kakashi's eyebrows shot up as did one of his fingers. "Wait? Are you…"</p><p>"Am I what?" Iruka continued to glare at Kakashi.</p><p>"The Hokage told you who Naruto's parents are, didn't he?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Why?"</p><p>"If I did know who his parents are, that is none of your business as is the why."</p><p>"If you really know who Naruto's parents are you know of my connection to them and thus would know why it is my business." Kakashi continued glaring at Iruka.</p><p>The other man carefully thought over what Kakashi said. Finally, Iruka's facial features softened. "I see. That's why you interfered. I'm not supposed to say anything, but I guess I could say that it is the job of a teacher to know what's going on in the lives of the students in their homeroom. Does that put your mind at ease?"</p><p>Kakashi simply glared at him.</p><p>"Look." Iruka tried smiling. "I'll ask the Hokage if I can let you have information regarding how Naruto is doing in school, but I've got to get his permission first. If I can't, I'll ask he informs you himself."</p><p>Kakashi glanced at the ground. "I can live with that, I think." He then paused. "Apologies for his earlier behavior - both for the fight and that justsu stunt he pulled. Jiraiya wasn't exactly the best person for the job."</p><p>"Not to offend Hatake, but I'm not sure if you were ready. I mean, I'm not much older than you were at the time. Working with kids as a teacher is a crazy enough experience, but acting as a parent? I know you're a genius, but kids are super unpredictable."</p><p>The silver-haired shinobi glared at him.</p><p>"Look, I'm not saying you wouldn't have been able to handle it. It's more of you can't blame yourself in hindsight for the way Naruto's so far turned out simply because you didn't have a hand in it. You shouldn't think about the things you ended up missing out due to circumstances out of your control."</p><p>"Can I go now sensei?"</p><p>Iruka's mouth twitched. "You don't have to be such a jerk you know."</p><p>"Sorry." Kakashi stood. "I'm not very good with this kind of thing."</p><p>"Perhaps raising Naruto would have done you some good." Iruka said, catching Kakashi off guard. "Again though, don't think of what could have been."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I: Mist of Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a few minutes he sat on the ground where he'd slid down with his back against the wall. Yagura's violet eyes looked up at the ceiling shrouded in the darkness. Eventually the jinchiriki swallowed and lowered his arms which had rested on his knees to the ground so that he might push himself up off the ground.</p><p>He moved in a sluggish manner, but eventually proceeded in lighting the room up. His violet eyes traveled over to where the container of milk lay spilling all over the place. He brought out what he needed to sop up the mess and tossed everything in the appropriate place. The carton made a satisfying thunk in the trashcan. "He probably drank straight from the carton anyways."</p><p>Taking a deep breath he stripped and stepped into the shower letting the hot water cascade down around him. His eyes closed in frustration, yet the hot water began washing the stress away. A female voice echoed through the back of his head "<em>Despite the fact he doesn't know how to show it, he really does care.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Who? The Mizukage or Zabuza?</em>" Yagura's violet eyes snapped open. His next words were said out loud. "Why did Isobu let you out this time?"</p><p>"<em>Why? That's a good question.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I take it you don't have an answer.</em>"</p><p>"<em>You know as well as I that Isobu and I are two separate minds from each other." </em>The female voice continued speaking. "<em>From the way he's acting I do think the incident with the Kage did have him worried. I am worried as well.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Don't be. I'd rather pretend you don't exist. Could you possibly - actually, just go away.</em>" Yagura closed his eyes, but reached up one hand to rub the bridge of his nose in frustration. This seemed to actually do the trick, but soon his latest problems faded away. He left the shower, dried off and dressed for bed. Neither voice in the back of his head plagued his sleep, so he found himself rested in time for the villages entrance ceremony.</p><p>He stood helping to flank the path the students took to get into the academy proving to be a rather formidable, if not scary sight for the incoming children. His mouth twisted into a frown as he watched each child pass by, yet watched the look of fear in their eyes at seeing the villages jinchuriki and swordsman.</p><p>The looks on their faces made his stomach twist, but the female voice decided to speak up at just the wrong moment.</p><p>"<em>It hurts, doesn't it?</em>"</p><p>Yagura's teeth ground together in frustration. "<em>This is the worst time for you to surface.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Yes, but you don't like the idea of frightening children.</em>" The female voice said.</p><p>Yagura's right hand reached up and covered his right eye as he continued to frown. "<em>You know I can't show any sign of weakness. You know I've got to suppress any feeling of compassion there is. So please, just go away already.</em>"</p><p>"<em>So you don't want to know you're actually frightening the children more than you were before?</em>"</p><p>Yagura's eyes blinked and his mouth opened up. He saw a small child in front of him looking up in fright as they gripped their parents hand tightly. A few of the other children obviously saw him clenching his teeth and covering his eye before becoming distracted, almost as if the tailed beast was taking control despite the fact it was not.</p><p>His right hand remained over his right eye and he looked up and down the eyes with the scar underneath which also tended to frighten children. He grimaced noticing the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist looking at him. Most seemed unconcerned at any sign of possible mental instability, yet Zabuza seemed somewhat concerned as he stood there with his arms crossed.</p><p>A quick glance in the other direction and he saw the Mizukage. The man also noticed, yet he found himself unable to read what the man was thinking. Instead, he found himself lowering his hand and returning to looking straight forward and the procession of children while he crossed his hands. Eventually the procession ended and they headed towards their places so the Mizukage could make their speech.</p><p>Zabuza walked by and spoke so only Yagura might hear. "It was her, wasn't it?"</p><p>Neither said more as they moved to their position, yet Yagura found himself pleased when the speech was done as he could slip away. He found himself finding a quiet place and closed his eyes. He was glad neither voice rattled around in the back of his head. However, the silence was interrupted by a familiar voice which in fact didn't come from inside his head.</p><p>"You know as well as I you come across soft enough as it is to the Mizukage without her coming out."</p><p>"You know I can't help it. You also know this isn't something we should talk about in public spaces."</p><p>"If the Mizukage finds out…"</p><p>"All he cares about in truth is whether I can control the three-tailed beast. In all honesty he and everyone else in the village already think I'm mental."</p><p>"Most of the village also thinks you have a bloodlust which can never be sated. Only the Mizukage suspects the fact you actually hate killing with a passion and would rather avoid it."</p><p>Yagura continued standing with his back in the wall. "Careful Zabuza. You speak of things best left unsaid."</p><p>He would normally expect the other shinobi to laugh at this point, yet Zabuza didn't laugh. Instead the man reached out and flicked him in the forehead. "I speak of things which might end with you dying."</p><p>"Sometimes I wish I were."</p><p>Zabuza's finger flicked into his forehead. "There you go thinking like that again."</p><p>The other man crossed his arms and turned so he might walk away.</p><p>The female voice spoke. "<em>He doesn't say it, but he doesn't want you to die. You are, after all, his only friend in this world. I wouldn't wish for you to die either.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Because you'd likely die with me?</em>"</p><p>Isobu's voice spoke. "<em>She's not that self-centered, but I actually enjoy having you as my jinchuriki.</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. I: First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was his big day.</p><p>Despite the rather lackluster night of worrying whether his father hated him Sasuke slept well. He awoke in the morning excited knowing full well one or both parents came to the entrance ceremony at the academy. He dressed himself in a hurry, but waited excitedly in the eating room for breakfast.</p><p>The other members took longer in getting up, although he heard Itachi working out in his room. His father came in first and sat down while his wife went into the kitchen to prepare their meal. "What are you so excited about this morning?"</p><p>Sasuke didn't catch the slight change in his father's facial features and instead let his excitement bubble over. "Today's my entrance ceremony into the academy."</p><p>"Oh, I see." At that moment Sasuke's mother brought out some tea and his father took a drink.</p><p>His mother looked up. "I hope you make some friends today."</p><p>"He's friends with Aana and Noren." The man took another drink of his tea.</p><p>"Aana and Noren are girls. Gross." Sasuke's facial features crinkled up while his father's eyebrows shot up in amusement.</p><p>Itachi came in at that moment and looked between his brother's scowling face and the look of amusement on their father's face. "What's so funny?"</p><p>"Girls are gross," Sasuke repeated.</p><p>"Oh." Itachi sat down next to his brother and placed a hand on Sasuke's head. "Father once told me, '<em>you don't think that when you're older'. </em>He was right, but I still don't get them."</p><p>"You don't exactly get anybody though Itachi." Their father said setting his cup down. This comment made the oldest flinch and his eyes drift towards the table.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>The sound of the sliding door of the room slamming open interrupted the small family's breakfast. A shinobi bowed down. "I'm sorry sir, but something has come up."</p><p>Itachi frowned as their father started getting up. "Today's Sasuke's entrance ceremony."</p><p>The man looked at Itachi apologetically, but the words which needed to be said didn't come out of his mouth. Sasuke stared at his food. His eyes widened as if he felt like crying, but the corners of his mouth puckered up.</p><p>His older brother's calloused hand reached over and ruffled the top of Sasuke's head. "I'll go with you, okay?"</p><p>Sasuke nodded his head, yet found himself unable to rebuild his enthusiasm. He picked at his food and continued staring at the dishes. Eventually Itachi tapped him on the shoulder and Sasuke looked up. His older brother stood and Itachi held out his hand with a smile on his face. Sasuke felt a smile creep across his own face and took his brother's calloused hand, but noticed how his hands were much smaller.</p><p>He clung close to his brother, but passed by Aana and Noren who were heading to the academy with their mothers. The two Uchiha girls giggled making Sasuke cling tighter and frown. One of the Uchiha's asked why Itachi was taking Sasuke and he mentioned his father was unfortunately having to deal with an emergency.</p><p>Upon arriving at the academy Sasuke watched a girl with short blond hair rush past him towards a group of girls. He wasn't sure what was going on beyond the fact the girl with pink hair seemed upset and the girl with blond hair had come to her rescue. They disappeared into the school, but he soon saw them again when he headed up to the roof with Itachi.</p><p>Sasuke continued holding onto his brother's hand and watched his brother interact with some of the parents. There were a few comments about how they found Sasuke adorable, but thought Itachi was an amazing older brother. He also saw Aana and Noren standing next to each other ignoring all of the other girls, but they kept looking at him and giggling. His mouth creased into a frown as he didn't like this, but his hand tightened around the hand of his older brother.</p><p>The Hokage gave a speech about the importance of serving the village and being good students at the academy when they headed downstairs. Apparently their homeroom teacher hadn't attended, so another teacher led them downstairs before taking the students who'd attended the opening ceremony of a family member to their classrooms, but a light tap on the back from Itachi convinced Sasuke it was okay to go.</p><p>A blond haired boy was already in the classroom. Many of the kids ignored the boy or gave him a wide birth due to the fact he'd not attended the opening ceremony. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the vivid blue eyes and strange markings on the boy's face. He walked over and sat down next to the boy, but the boy paid him no mind. Eventually he introduced himself.</p><p>"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the number one pupil of Jiraiya sensei! Don't you forget that! Believe it!"</p><p>Sasuke found himself a bit taken aback, but when the boy went up to demonstrate the jutsu he'd apparently invented he found his cheeks heating up from embarrassment before hiding his head in his arms. Every so often their teacher came by and patted him on the back, but didn't tell him to raise his head up until lunch came. "Sasuke, you need to eat something."</p><p>He found himself picking at his food in a rather melancholy manner. So far he hadn't made friends with anybody like his mother wanted. They dismissed the children to play outside and get some fresh air, yet he found himself hanging back. Iruka attempted encouraging him to go out and join the other children rather than hanging out in the entrance.</p><p>From where he stood he saw Naruto sulking, but also the child named Kiba. Neither he or Iruka head what Kiba said to set Naruto off, but the blond-haired child with vivid blue eyes flew at the other boy and they were soon tumbling on the ground. Sasuke found himself rather taken aback by this, but when he finally got back to the classroom he found both boys sitting together in the classroom.</p><p>They were soon joined by the rather lazy boy who'd sat on the other side of Naruto, but also a slightly chubby boy as well. Sasuke found himself even more alone. The teacher started handing out blank sheets of paper.</p><p>"So, one of the ways you'll learn is by writing and drawing things down. Since this is only the first day I'll keep things simple and ask you draw a picture of your family." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Naruto start to sulk again. "Of course, some of you were raised by someone other than your parents. If that is your family, it is okay to draw that."</p><p>This seemed to cheer Naruto up. Sasuke turned to drawing a picture of him and his family. He'd almost finished when he Kiba said something rather loudly. "He looks like a spiky toad!"</p><p>"Yeah. Jiraiya sensei does look like that," Naruto piped up.</p><p>Nobody asked about his picture, but he could easily see the other students were sharing their pictures as they shared them. The exception seemed to be one girl with short dark hair and pale violet eyes. She held her picture close until a boy wearing glasses showed him the picture he drew. Something seemed to upset her and she hid her face.</p><p>He turned and saw the two girls he'd seen earlier sharing their pictures. Neither noticed the girls who had picked on the pink haired girl snickering and pointing at them. Sasuke finally let out a sigh and let his head rest on his desk in frustration.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. I: Learning Curve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first the youngest of the Kazekage's three children was in mental bliss. The words, "<em>it is</em>" made the already existing routine go well. With routine came a pleasant sense of security for Gaara. The first day after talking to his father was a day of normal routine with no major changes which might upset him.</p><p>"Do you remember how I showed you to hold your kunai?" Rasa spoke in a calm manner and waited as Gaara reached for the tool of their trade. Yashimaru normally stood nearby watching the morning routine the Kazekage made each of his children go through before going into the academy, but the man instead disappeared while the child in his charge didn't notice.</p><p>Gaara held the kunai in the correct manner, but beamed up at Rasa as he waited for the next instruction while a teddy bear sat watching the activity. Rasa nodded his head indicating the child should throw the kunai at the target he'd already set up. The kunai landed with a resounding thud, yet the other exercises went just as smoothly. Gaara finished the routine quicker than either of his older siblings.</p><p>Upon finishing Gaara looked around. "Yashimaru?"</p><p>"Why are you looking for Yashimaru?"</p><p>"Yashimaru…" The small boy's mouth formed into a pout.</p><p>"Don't you remember Gaara?"</p><p>The child's mouth twisted slightly as he thought carefully, but then a smile spread across his face. His sea-foam colored eyes looked up at the man. "Papa is teaching me today."</p><p>"Kazekage."</p><p>Gaara's sea-foam colored eyes stared at the man.</p><p>"One of your first lessons Gaara is that you are to call me Kazekage now that you're academy age."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I am the Kazekage." The man crossed his arms in a stern manner.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>For a brief moment Rasa's face revealed a bit of emotion. "What?"</p><p>"Why are you the Kazekage?"</p><p>"Why am I…" The red-haired man's eyes blinked as he took in the question. "I don't know."</p><p>"You don't?"</p><p>"I mean…" Rasa took a deep breath. "I do know. It's rather complicated."</p><p>"What does the word complicated mean."</p><p>"Complicated means…" The man watched his youngest carefully. "It means long and boring, at least for someone as young as yourself."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"The simple answer is I need you to call me Kazekage when you're out and about. It is a sign of respect."</p><p>"What is respect?"</p><p>"That is…" Rasa paused as he looked down at the child. "Complicated."</p><p>"So, long and boring?"</p><p>"You could say that." Rasa stared at the child which shared his auburn colored hair. "Do you understand the rest of it?"</p><p>"You're the Kazekage."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Gaara smiled up at him. "Now what?"</p><p>"Now I'd normally teach you the way to the academy like I did your older siblings." Rasa continued frowning at the child. "However, since I am teaching you I will be teaching you the route to the Kazekage office. I want you to follow me."</p><p>"Okay." Gaara walked over to where his teddy bear sat watching the training session and scooped him up into his arm. The rather incredulous look on Rasa's face went over the child's head. Instead he watched the man turn away and he proceeded to follow after.</p><p>"Pay attention to landmarks Gaara."</p><p>"What is a landmark? Is that complicated, long and boring?"</p><p>"No. A landmark is a recognizable feature. Recognizable features help us find our way home."</p><p>"Oh. Okay." At first Gaara's eyes focused on his father's back as he hugged his teddy bear to his chest. His sea-foam eyes soon recognized how the people walking in the other direction gave him and Rasa a rather large birth, but he heard a few muttered words such as monster and academy, but someone said something about being glad about something.</p><p>They arrived at a rather large building. Gaara managed keeping up despite the fact Rasa taking bigger steps. Even in the building the people gave Rasa and Gaara a wide birth. Rasa walked through a door into his office, but Gaara followed closely behind.</p><p>"This is…"</p><p>Gaara became distracted by the wide window expanse behind Rasa's desk. He hurried over to the window faster than he'd followed Rasa. When the child arrived at the window he stood on his tiptoes so he could see out the window at the entire village. He didn't see Rasa approach from behind with a rather bemused look on his face.</p><p>"Lord Kazekage?"</p><p>The voice from the doorway drew both auburn haired members of the same family attention away from the window. Rasa let one of his eyebrows turn up. "Yes?"</p><p>"I have this morning's paperwork ready for you. I'll set it on your desk."</p><p>Gaara watched the man approach nervously while he still clutched his teddy bear in his arms. He watched his father sit down in his chair before the man motioned the boy over. The child hurried over. "I'm going to lift you up into my lap now Gaara."</p><p>Gaara nodded his head noting he was okay with this before he felt his father lift him up and situate him into his lap. "What's that?"</p><p>"My paperwork. As Kazekage I have a lot of paperwork to do Gaara."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"However, I've also need to teach you how to read."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"If you were attending the academy you would be learning to read, but as I told you I would be teaching you. Do you know how to read anything yet Gaara?"</p><p>"My name, Yashimaru's name, Temari's name, Kankuro's name, your name…" Gaara paused. "I know how to read papa and mama, but not Kazekage. What does that word look like."</p><p>"What does that word look like?" Rasa leaned over and opened a drawer. He removed a pad of blank paper and wrote the word Kazekage on the paper. "That's the word Kazekage."</p><p>"Kazekage." Gaara watched the man write down two more words. "What's those words."</p><p>Rasa pointed to one of the words. "This is the name Karura and the name Rasa. Karura is the name your mother's mother and father gave her. Rasa is the name my parents gave me."</p><p>"Ra, ra, ra." Gaara repeated.</p><p>"Why did you do that?" Rasa kept his arm wrapped gently around the child's middle.</p><p>"Gaa-ra. Ra-sa. Karu-ra." The child let out a laugh as if he'd discovered some kind of special secret. "Our names have <em>ra</em> in them."</p><p>"Yes, they do." A calloused hand reached up and ruffled the boy's hair and Gaara relaxed. Rasa moved onto the paperwork and began reading the paperwork out loud. The paperwork involved a request for trade with their country Gaara's father told him he would need to think carefully about, so that paper got put aside. Another paper involved a promotion from chunin to jonin which his father signed off on.</p><p>They went through quite a few pieces of paperwork when one made Gaara excited.</p><p>"My name!" Gaara's finger pointed at his name on a paper. "Read it!"</p><p>He head a swallowing sound from behind him and felt his father's grip around his middle tighten slightly. The man said, "No."</p><p>"Read it!" Gaara's mouth twisted into a pout as his finger pointed at the words on the page which were obviously his name. "My name. My name. My name!"</p><p>"I know that." Rasa's tone of voice indicated something wasn't right. "It's complicated Gaara."</p><p>"So, long and boring?"</p><p>"Yes." The tone of voice took on a softer tone. Rasa reached into his desk again and pulled out a pencil. He carefully opened Gaara's fingers showing him how to hold the pencil properly, but the child's fingers naturally went to how he was supposed to properly hold a kunai despite Rasa's few attempts at adjusting the pencil.</p><p>Finally, Rasa set Gaara onto the ground and handed him the stack of blank papers and patted his back lightly. "I want you to go over to that small table and copy what I wrote. This way you learn to write. Yashimaru will eventually come by and pick you up."</p><p>
  <em>Note – I've decided to do a couple of things to make things hopefully a little easier for readers as the story ended up not following a linear plotline path like I thought it would. The first is numbering the story arcs so readers can figure out where they left off easier. The second is dropping some timeline info every so often due to the fact the chapters aren't linear plot wise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The "year" is the year I came up with when I started doing calculations so I'd be consistent with some of the more important dates. I know the school year is typically calculated as going from January to December, but it honestly doesn't make sense for a school year to start during the winter. Since this is a Japanese series, I'm going with when they start school over there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Friday April 3, 77 – </strong>
  </em>
  <em>C turns sixteen.<br/></em>
  <em>
    <strong>Sunday April 12, 77 – </strong>
  </em>
  <em>Naruto returns to the village. C and Daruri become the bodyguards of the Raikage. C also has a conversation with his grandfather. Yagura gets lectured by the Mizukage.<br/></em>
  <em>
    <strong>Monday April 13, 77 – </strong>
  </em>
  <em>The academy starts in all of the five major hidden villages.<br/></em>
  <em>
    <strong>Tuesday April 14, 77 – </strong>
  </em>
  <em>Gaara starts going to the office with his father.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Friday April 3, 77</b> – C turns sixteen.<br/><b>Sunday April 12, 77</b> – Naruto returns to the village. C and Daruri become the bodyguards of the Raikage. C also has a conversation with his grandfather. Yagura gets lectured by the Mizukage.<br/><b>Monday April 13, 77</b> – The academy starts in all of the five major hidden villages.<br/><b>Tuesday April 14, 77</b> – Gaara starts going to the office with his father.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. I: Parental Worries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why do boys have to be so disgusting?"</p><p>Sakura couldn't see Ino due to covering her eyes upon seeing the blond-haired child she'd prefer not to remember the name of perform a jutsu she'd also wanted to not remember. Her cheeks heated up while she leaned into her hands. A poke on her shoulder didn't make her lift her head up.</p><p>"The idiot's done Sakura."</p><p>Sakura uncovered her sea-foam green eyes and yet the blush on her cheeks didn't go away easily. Iruka continued teaching after the lecture both he and that boy received. He walked up and down watching the students carefully, but paused upon seeing Sakura staring at the desk. For a moment she thought she was in trouble as he watched her carefully.</p><p>"Are you okay Sakura?"</p><p>Ino leaned over. "She's still shocked about what happened earlier."</p><p>"I see. I'll be talking to the parents after class and letting parents know what happened, so they'll be able to talk to you about it. I'll go house to house if I need to, okay?"</p><p>Sakura nodded her head as her lip formed a pout. Eventually the children were able to eat lunch and go out to play for a bit. She found herself unsure of what to do, but Amy and her friends kept looking up at her and pointing, yet they seemed to get a few more girls on their side. Ino frowned. "Ignore them Sakura."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Pretend they're not there. They pretend you're not there after all."</p><p>Eventually the children came in and drew pictures of their families. Sakura drew her mother and father with their strange hair. Ino leaned over. "Wow. I don't know who you get your eye color from, but apparently you get your hair color from your dad."</p><p>"It's not the same color." Sakura frowned. "My eyes are lighter, but so's my hair."</p><p>"Oh. That doesn't mean you're not related."</p><p>"What?" Sakura startled. "Why wouldn't I be related to them? They're my momma and papa."</p><p>Ino waved her hands in the air. "I didn't mean that. I meant we don't always look like our parents. I'd rather not be a copy of mine."</p><p>"Oh." Sakura felt she understood what her friend was getting at.</p><p>"This is my family."</p><p>Sakura looked at the picture carefully. The stick figure representing Ino stood between two stick figure. One of the stick figures pulled their long blond hair into a ponytail and the other pulled their long brown hair into a bun. "You have two moms?"</p><p>Ino stared for a bit before bursting out laughing. "That's funny." She wiped a tear away from her eye. "I wish my dad was here so I could see the look on his face when you said that."</p><p>"So you don't have two moms?"</p><p>"No silly." Before Sakura could apologize Ino's mouth spread into a wide grin. "Would you like to come over to my house after school?"</p><p>"You're inviting me over to play?"</p><p>"Why not."</p><p>Sakura nodded her head in excitement, but a smile spread across her face. "Yes. Yes, I would."</p><p>The fact she looked up and saw Amy glaring at her for once didn't bother her. The end of day bell rang and Ino took her hand and hurried through the door. Her new friend led her to a different part of town that she'd never been to. The two girls arrived in front of a beautiful flower shop. Sakura's sea-foam colored eyes widened with delight. "You live here?"</p><p>"Uh-huh." Ino dragged Sakura through the front door. The woman with the brown-haired bun sat at the counter.</p><p>"Did you make a new friend Ino dear?"</p><p>"Yes momma."</p><p>Sakura weakly waved a hand to wave as Ino led her through the back and up the stairs to the apartment above the flower shop. They walked through the kitchen area where three people sat. One had a long blond ponytail, another had a short black ponytail and the last had what looked like a lions mane of red hair. She found herself looking right at the person with the blond ponytail. "Are you sure you don't have two moms Ino?"</p><p>Ino burst into laughter while the person with the blond ponytail spluttered whatever they were drinking upon their two companions. The man with the black ponytail burst into loud laughter while the third simply chuckled. The one who laughed loudly pointed at the person with the blond ponytail. "She thought you were a woman."</p><p>"Come on. My room is this way." Ino continued pulling Sakura. They eventually ended up in what Sakura thought was a rather cute room. She sat on the bed and looked at the posters on the wall. "You said something about looking like your family, but you don't look like your mom downstairs."</p><p>"You mean the fact I look like my dad and not my mom? Everybody of my dad's clan line looks like I do. It is so boring." Ino looked up at the ceiling from the cushion she sat down on. She decided to change the subject. "Do you have a favorite movie?"</p><p>Soon the two girls chatted away while playing with some of Ino's toys. They lost track of the time. The sun started going down, yet she didn't notice. She and Ino did hear the sound of heavy footsteps hurrying down the hall to Ino's room. The door opened and Ino's father peered in. He seemed upset. "Sakura, your parents are worried sick about you."</p><p>"What?" Sakura stomach churned slightly and her sea-foam green eyes drifted towards the ground.</p><p>"They're in the Kitchen with Iruka sensei."</p><p>Sakura slid off the bed and hurried down the hall. She found herself scooped into her parents arms when she arrived in the kitchen, but she felt her mother's hot breath on her ear. "Sakura, we were so worried."</p><p>"I…"</p><p>Sakura's mother pushed her away slightly. "Don't you ever do that again."</p><p>"What did I do wrong?"</p><p>"Not tell us where you were going?"</p><p>"I don't understand." Sakura felt tears well in her eyes.</p><p>Iruka let out a deep sigh. "Your mom and dad came to pick you up from class today, but you weren't there. They became very worried to find out you left, but they didn't know where you were."</p><p>"Sakura, why did you take off without letting us know where you are."</p><p>"Ino invited me over to play. Nobodies done that before."</p><p>"You still need to let us know where you are." Sakura's mother pressed her forehead against that of her daughters.</p><p>"Ino…"</p><p>"Yes daddy."</p><p>"While Sakura may not have known better, you did."</p><p>"Yeah, but…"</p><p>"I'm not saying Sakura can't come over to play, but you need to at least stop by the Haruna household and let them know she's coming over, okay?"</p><p>"Yes sir."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. I: Inner Voices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His small frame plopped unceremoniously onto the futon while his violet eyes stared at the wall. A silence permeated the jinchuriki's bedroom as Yagura continued looking at the wall. Eventually he spoke out loud to himself. "I hate my life. I hate this village. I hate the people in it."</p><p>The room faded away from view and he found himself lying in a few inches of water. The water slightly covered his left eye and part of his mouth as he continued looking at the vast field of water. A deep sigh escaped from his mouth as he continued looking at the water realizing he was now in Isobu's domain.</p><p>The jinchuriki thought to himself. As he continued watching the water he saw a few white lily's appear scattered across the water. His mouth clenched shut tightly upon seeing these flowers. "Why?"</p><p>"It's not very fun when you're down on yourself Yagura."</p><p>The female voice made Yagura turn onto his back so he might look up at the person speaking to him. A young female with short brown hair and hazel brown eyes looked down at him. Her mouth twisted into a wide smile between the two purple rectangles on her cheek. These marks and the headband indicated her clan and the village she was from. He took a deep breath. "Rin."</p><p>Her hand reached down in an attempt to help him up from the ground. Floating through the sky were pink petals from the blooming cherry tree Rin decided was appropriate additions to Isobu's world. His eyes looked around the place while the tailed beast lounged with his eyes closed. For a moment Yagura thought Isobu was smiling in amusement at him.</p><p>"The flowers…"</p><p>"Good grief. You remind me of Kakashi. Lighten up. Plus, guys can like flowers."</p><p>"I'm honestly not sure whether my like for such things is actually my own like or if it comes from you." Yagura sat looking at the water and the white lily's floating in the water. "Hey. Could you tell me about your graduation ceremony again?"</p><p>"My graduation ceremony." Rin sat down next to him and folded her arms across her knees. Her hazel colored eyes looked up at the rosy sky above. "In my village we don't kill each other to graduate."</p><p>Yagura let out a sigh as he found himself starting to relax. He leaned back in the warm water and closed his eyes. "Go on."</p><p>"It's kind of boring," Rin laughed. She still described the testing process each student went through to graduate.</p><p>"Sounds nice."</p><p>"You've said that before." Rin laughed again. "You know, if you became Mizukage you could change things for the better."</p><p>Yagura's eyes snapped open. "Me?"</p><p>"Yes, you. You've got a good heart."</p><p>"I'm not sure I do, plus…" Yagura felt his violet eyes narrow as he switched to sitting in the same manner Rin did. "… my being soft, that's a weakness."</p><p>"A weakness? I think it's actually your strength." Rin continued smiling. "You could change things in your village for the better, but you'd be a good Mizukage."</p><p>"I'm not going to kill the old man." Yagura rested his chin on his arms. "I know my place."</p><p>"Don't tell me again that being a jinchuriki means you're a tool."</p><p>"Every shinobi is a tool in this village." Yagura closed his eyes again. "And don't tell me I should become Mizukage again and change things."</p><p>Rin let out a sigh. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."</p><p>"Tell me more. When you graduated, you were placed on a team."</p><p>"Yes. I was placed on a team with Obito and Kakashi. Obito was super sweet but also hard on himself whenever he messed up. Kakashi - he was a bit cold, but he did care. He was also super smart. I'd tell you more, but I'm not going to reveal village secrets."</p><p>"He was the top student in your year?"</p><p>"No. Kakashi didn't graduate with us. In fact, he was already chunin by the time we graduated."</p><p>"You'd not told me that before. I thought he was your age."</p><p>"He was - is. I guess was is apt because he's now older like you are." Rin leaned forward. "He should have been in our year and graduated with us. I think that was one of the reasons Obito never got along with him. Kakashi was a genius and things came to him naturally, but Obito - I hate speaking of my friend like this - he struggled."</p><p>"In our village…" Yagura found himself pausing.</p><p>"I know. Someone like Obito would never have graduated. He would have been killed off in the graduation exam, but nobody would have batted an eye as that is seen as a way to cull your ranks of the weak. He may have struggled, but he wasn't useless."</p><p>Yagura pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned forward. "That's a nice thought. Despite being weak a person isn't useless. That is so different than how it is here."</p><p>"The fact he struggled didn't make him weak. The fact Kakashi didn't struggle doesn't make him without weaknesses." Rin let out a short, soft laugh. "He struggled with getting along with others whereas Obito got along with everyone. I rather miss them both. I miss Kakashi more, which is why I guess I didn't move on."</p><p>"You not moving on may have to do with feeling guilty for making him kill you like that." Yagura watch the smile on Rin's face fall away.</p><p>Isobu's voice boomed within the tailed beasts domain. "That wasn't very nice of you to say."</p><p>"Why do that to someone you love so much?"</p><p>"Because I couldn't have lived with myself had I killed him."</p><p>"Sounds a bit self-centered to me." Yagura looked down to see the lily's starting to wilt.</p><p>"A little. I mean, I did make him cry." Rin rested her chin on her arms, yet her smile remained gone.</p><p>"You also saved the life of the person you cared for, but saved who knows how many other lives by not letting me go on ramage," Isobu chimed in. "I regret the fact your body was not compatible for me being sealed in, but there is nothing any of us can do about that now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. I: Child's World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto found himself shrinking back slightly when the woman lectured him for performing a jutsu Jiraiya constantly praised him for, but slid slightly behind Iruka. He eventually found himself heading back to his seat and sulking. His foot tapped wishing he might run about outside and do whatever he wanted, but the lack of positive response from the other children bothered him.</p><p>Iruka told him he would make friends which were his own age.</p><p>He didn't pay attention to any of the children around him, yet he'd also forgotten about the pink haired girl due to his soured mood. He didn't notice the boy with the dark hair pulled into a ponytail snoring, nor did he notice the boy in blue hiding his head after the stunt he pulled. Instead he stood with his arms folded pouting about not getting his way rather than listening to the boring and useless lesson from Iruka.</p><p>As such he refused to eat lunch when they brought the food in even though it smelled good. A chubby boy with orange hair came over and asked if he might have his food, but when Naruto said nothing the boy took this as an affirmative. Most of the children chattered away, but we're excited about the time they'd get to play outside. Naruto of course found himself not caring but wanting to do the exact opposite of what the teacher's wanted him to do.</p><p>"Naruto, don't you want to make friends with the other kids?" Iruka asked.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"They're stupid."</p><p>"That's not a very nice thing to say."</p><p>"But it's true!"</p><p>"Really? Why is it true?"</p><p>"Because they laughed at my Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto continued standing there with his arms folded across his small chest and his lip jutting out in a horribly stubborn manner.</p><p>Iruka let out a sigh and rubbed the top of his head. "The fact the laughed at you doesn't make them stupid."</p><p>"Hey kid!" A voice called from outside. Iruka's mouth twisted into a frown upon hearing the voice. He turned and saw another of his students pointing his finger at Naruto. "That Sexy Jutsu was a stupid thing to do, you moron!"</p><p>Naruto's teeth ground together and he felt heat rise to his cheeks and ears. He lunged out at the boy and swung his fists wildly as he tackled the boy to the ground. Naruto found himself in other fights while he was with Jiraiya, yet none were a match like this other child.</p><p>The boy quickly shifted their weight so they were both tumbling instead of one taking the upper hand. Eventually a man with white hair and only one eye appeared and separated them. The other boy said something when Iruka came to separate them about the white-haired man being his sister's boyfriend despite the white-haired man objecting.</p><p>Naruto didn't care to listen to Iruka's lectures, particularly since the boy knew from his past experiences with Jiraiya that adults were typically hypocritical and did exactly what they told children not to do. The man let them go back to the room.</p><p>"So, are we friends now?"</p><p>"What?" Naruto scowled at the boy and folded his arms across his chest as he sat in a completely different spot than he had before.</p><p>"I asked if we are friends now?"</p><p>Naruto frowned. "I don't know your name."</p><p>"What? Everyone said their names earlier. How can you not know my name?"</p><p>Naruto continued frowning. "There were a lot of names."</p><p>"That's true. I'm Kiba."</p><p>"I'm Naruto."</p><p>"I know that already dummy."</p><p>"You're the dummy."</p><p>The other boy laughed. "Yup. We're both dummies."</p><p>Naruto found himself laughing, but soon the two were talking about their favorite things to do. He mentioned sneaking into bathhouses. Kiba whistled. "Man, my mom would skin me alive as would my sister."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Why? Because it's wrong. Guys and girls don't mix. That's that."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>The other students started coming into the classroom. Another students spoke up. "What a drag. Did you two really have to expend that much energy doing that?"</p><p>Kiba smiled at the boy. "Oh, nice to see you to Shikamaru."</p><p>The orange haired boy who ate Naruto's lunch stood there eating a bag of potato chips. The crunching sound made the blond-haired child's stomach grumble and Naruto licked his lips. "Ah…"</p><p>Shikamaru frowned, but then turned to the other boy. "Choji, give Naruto one of your snacks."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because you ate his lunch, remember."</p><p>"He didn't say no."</p><p>"He didn't say yes either. Now he's hungry. You don't like being hungry, do you?"</p><p>"No." Choji pulled out another bag of chips. "You can have this as long as I get the last bite."</p><p>Kiba chuckled. "Yeah. Everyone knows you don't get between a Akimichi and their last bites."</p><p>"What is an Akimichi?"</p><p>"That's my clan name."</p><p>Naruto frowned. Iruka asked the four to become quiet, yet the continued whispering among themselves, or at least Naruto, Kiba and Choji did. Shikamaru yawned and took yet another nap. Eventually they started drawing pictures of their family.</p><p>He had no mother or father.</p><p>He did though have a Jiraiya, so when Iruka explained he could draw the person who raised him. Kiba glanced over. "He looks like a spiky toad!"</p><p>"Yeah. Jiraiya sensei does look like that."</p><p>Kiba showed him his picture making Naruto frown. "Your parents are dogs?"</p><p>"I wish."</p><p>Shikamaru leaned back and looked at Kiba upside down. "You mean to say you drew what you wished your family looked like."</p><p>"So, what does yours look like?"</p><p>The boy with his hair pulled in a ponytail picked up his piece of paper and showed he'd done nothing.</p><p>Kiba pointed accusingly. "See, you did nothing!"</p><p>"Nah. I drew what my dad is. Nothing."</p><p>Choji nudged his friend. "What about your mom?"</p><p>"Too much energy to do a picture of her justice." Shikamaru flopped his head down onto the desk.</p><p>"So, is playing a game after class too much energy."</p><p>"You'll actually let us play with you?" Choji's eyes widened while Shikamaru let out a groan.</p><p>"Why not?" Naruto liked the idea of actually having someone to play with rather than watching the children of whatever village he and Jiraiya were currently in. For some reason those children were wary of students. When the bell rang they headed out.</p><p>They ran and climbed to their hearts content, or at least as well as each of them could. Choji struggled with some of the activities as he was slower, yet simply including him delighted the boy greatly. Shikamaru was of course - Naruto wasn't sure what to think about him. Kiba was the one most able to keep up with his antics.</p><p>"Choji!" A voice called out drawing the children's attention away from their current game. The two men standing there looked like older versions of Choji and Shikamaru. "Time to head home for dinner."</p><p>"Dinner!" Choji moved faster than Naruto ever thought he'd see the boy, but the boy almost knocked him over.</p><p>The man with the dark ponytail waved for Shikamaru. "Come on son."</p><p>The two boys left. Naruto turned towards Kiba. "So, what do we do now?"</p><p>"Do?" Kiba took a deep sigh. "If I don't get home my mom will kill me." Naruto turned his head back towards Choji and Shikamaru who walked beside their fathers. "Hey."</p><p>Naruto looked at Kiba. "What?"</p><p>"I don't have a father either. It's really not that big of a deal, okay."</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"See you at school tomorrow, though I look forward much more to play time."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Naruto watched Kiba leave and looked around. He suddenly realized he was lost, but he started walking in hopes he was going in the right direction.</p><p>"That's the wrong direction."</p><p>Naruto stopped in his tracks before turning to look in the direction of the person who spoke. The person with the fox mask stood nearby. "Were you following me?"</p><p>"Perhaps. Are you lost?"</p><p>"Of course not!" Naruto folded his arms across his chest and started walking off in the wrong direction again. His stomach suddenly grumbled and he found himself stopping in his tracks.</p><p>"How about I take you home so you can get something to eat?"</p><p>Naruto folded his arms across his chest in irritation. "Fine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. I: Sanin Sensei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hot sun beating down upon their heads didn't phase the two travelers as they approached the entrance leading into Sunagakure. Neither were phased when the guards at the entrance approached them asking for identification. A pale hand held out the necessary documents and the guards allowed the two past, but one waved one of the guards further up over.</p><p>"You'll escort our honored guests to the Kazekage's residence."</p><p>The Suna shinobi glanced at the two women and frowned. Their mouth opened in protest, but the other guard quickly silenced them. "You must be new if you don't know they're both welcome in Suna."</p><p>The young shinobi nodded their head before leading the two women through the streets of Suna. The people looked at the two women warily when they saw, but otherwise focused on gossiping among themselves. "When is the Kazekage going to take care of that monster?"</p><p>"I don't know, but we should be glad he didn't let that monster attend the academy. I wouldn't have let my youngest attend, but would have pulled my other children. I can't risk that monster doing what its done to some of the villagers."</p><p>"Yes, but that monster is the Kazekage's child, so talking like this is treasonous."</p><p>The woman with the lighter coloring stopped short as her bright brown eyes watched the gossiping villagers. One of the women from the group of villagers looked up and winced before nudging their companions so they might move elsewhere.</p><p>The woman who followed behind the woman with the lighter coloring frowned at the villagers. "Lady Tsunade…"</p><p>"Don't worry about that. That kind of talk is normal as of late."</p><p>"Normal?" Tsunade turned her head towards the person guiding her to the Kazekage's residence. "How is that kind of talk ever normal?"</p><p>"It's also not the business of outsiders."</p><p>"Not…" Shizune sucked in her breath as her ire threatened to boil over.</p><p>Tsunade turned towards her assistant and shook her head. "Shizune, no. While we are welcome here as friends of Suna I don't want to give Lady Chiyo any reason to come out of retirement."</p><p>The dark haired female looked away as her mouth twisted into a frown. Shizune muttered under her breath in frustration. "But they're Karura's children."</p><p>"I know." Tsunade took a deep breath.</p><p>"That child is the reason Lady Karura's dead."</p><p>Tsunade turned her head towards the shinobi. Her brown eyes took on a stern look making quite clear she wanted no more discussion of the matter. They continued on their way until they came to the Kazekage household. The man led her into the courtyard where she saw a small child playing in the sand.</p><p>"I'll let the Kazekage know you're here Lady Tsunade."</p><p>The two woman watched the auburn-haired child play in the sand not noticing anything else around him. He seemed unsupervised, but a familiar voice soon indicated otherwise.</p><p>"Sensei?"</p><p>The sullen look on Tsunade's face disappeared as she looked upon the young man approaching her. She opened her arms wide to greet the man who approached her. "Yashamaru!"</p><p>Tsunade noticed the auburn-haired child pause and then look up while she gave Yashamaru a hug. The sandy-haired young man pulled away. "What brings you here sensei?"</p><p>"I can visit one of my favorite students? Or the children of one of my other favorites?"</p><p>Yashamaru let out a laugh. Something made him pause and look to the side first before looking down. "Hello Lord Gaara."</p><p>The auburn-haired child stood looking up at the man with his eyes wide in curiosity. "Yashamaru."</p><p>The child smiled up at them as he clung to the other shinobi's hand with one while the other traced the callouses on the man's hand. The man knelt down so he was at eye level with the child. Gaara opened his arms wide before hugging his caregiver. Yashamaru ruffled Gaara's hair. "Thank you for the hug Lord Gaara. Why don't we go and eat lunch with Lady Tsunade and her assistant Shizune."</p><p>"Pretty ladies." Gaara chimed in. He walked over to the side of his vast sandbox and scooped up the teddy bear which was sitting in the shade watching the small child. Tsunade watched the child carefully.</p><p>The four arrived at the small kitchen Yashamaru made meals in. Gaara walked over to the couch and set the teddy bear down so the toy might watch them eat before heading over to the table. The auburn-haired child pulled out a chair despite his small size before climbing into the chair. The child's movement was quite awkward even for someone of his age, but he sat on the chair with a look of utter delight at what he'd just accomplished.</p><p>Yashamaru indicated Tsunade and Shizune should also take a seat at the table. The Sanin's assistant sat down near Gaara who seemed quite excited over something as simple as a meal. "Do you have a favorite food Lord Gaara?"</p><p>"Tongue and gizzard."</p><p>Gaara's response made both women look at him, but Shizune continued questioning him. "Why?"</p><p>"Temari makes a funny face when I eat it that makes Kankuro laugh."</p><p>The explanation Gaara gave made Tsunade burst into laughter. "Well, I guess that's a very good reason then."</p><p>Gaara's attention turned towards the woman who spoke. "Ka-chan."</p><p>"What?" Tsunade wondered what the child was getting at.</p><p>"Ka-ru-ra."</p><p>"No Lord Gaara." Yashamaru spoke. Tsunade recognized the sadness in his tone of voice. "Lady Tsunade is not Lady Karura."</p><p>"Oh. Pretty lady. Like mama." Gaara looked at the table. "Tsu-na-de." The child's eyes widened. "How do you write Tsu-na-de?"</p><p>"I'll show you later Lord Gaara." Yashamaru started getting out the ingredients he needed to make lunch for the three of them.</p><p>Shizune turned from where she sat watching Gaara. "Isn't it a bit late for lunch?"</p><p>"Lord Gaara doesn't exactly keep a normal schedule." Yashamaru's voice strained slightly, almost as if he were hiding something.</p><p>'Yashamaru…" Tsunade frowned as she leaned up against the counter watching the sandy-haired man.</p><p>"Lord Gaara…" Yashamaru turned towards the boy. "Why don't you go out and show Shizune what shapes you can make with your sand?"</p><p>"Okay." Gaara hopped out of the chair and went over to the teddy bear. The teddy bear swung back and forth as the boy clutched onto its arm. Shizune reluctantly got up and followed the boy out of the room.</p><p>When Gaara was gone Tsunade continued, her arms crossing her chest. "What is going on?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I think you know what I mean, but if I have to elaborate I mean how I'd show up for say Temari and Kakuro's entrance ceremonies I'd either see you or Rasa, but never both of you at the same time. I never saw Gaara, so I'm assuming one of you was with him at all times. I'm not even sure I got to see him when he was younger, as I didn't realize until seeing him he's got such vibrant red hair."</p><p>"What you say is probably true."</p><p>"And what is this I hear about a monster - who happens to be the Kazekage's child - doing something to the villagers?"</p><p>Yashamaru took a deep breath. "It's complicated sensei."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>The man swallowed, yet couldn't look her in the eye. "Some days I find myself blaming the Kazekage for my sister's death. Those days I can't stomach calling him Rasa-nii."</p><p>"Are you saying the only reason the two of you get along is because of the children?</p><p>"Other days I blame myself and struggle to look anybody in the eye."</p><p>"As I recollect you weren't there that day."</p><p>"Other days I blame Lord Gaara for taking my sister away from me."</p><p>Tsunade flinched. "He's just a child, not some monster."</p><p>"No, the monster is me. I know I can't help looking for someone to blame, but Gaara was - is an innocent child who didn't ask for any of that to happen. I keep reminding myself she gave her life so he might live, but that he is the last precious thing she left me." Yashamaru closed his eyes. "The days I truly hate myself are the days I start thinking hateful thoughts towards that child I love so much. It's only ever brief, but he is no monster."</p><p>Tsunade opened her mouth to say something, only to find herself interrupted.</p><p>"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune's head peeked in from the doorway. A smile twisted across her face making her excitement quite evident. "You've got to come and see this."</p><p>Tsunade took a deep breath while Yashamaru continued looking rather forlorn. She stepped out of the room and saw the sand was moved to form various animals. Her brown eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock. Eventually she glanced over at Yashamaru who worried his lip. "What is…" There was only one conclusion. "Are you telling me…"</p><p>She stopped not wanting to say it. Yashamaru put on a smile. He spoke in a low voice so the child couldn't hear it. "I'm not saying anything."</p><p>"I thought I taught you better, but doing this to a child?" Tsunade shook her head at him. "I trained you to use medical ninjutsu, yet you're okay with sealing a tailed beast into a child so young?"</p><p>Shizune glanced away from the sculptures. "Wait? The child's a jinchuriki?"</p><p>"Yes." Yashamaru said.</p><p>"You let someone make…" Shizune turned back towards Gaara who was obviously waiting for the next thing to sculpt. "How about you show me some of the words you know how to write Lord Gaara?"</p><p>The child smiled and complied.</p><p>She spoke in a whisper. "That's your sister's child."</p><p>"I know. You don't think I don't hate what happened?"</p><p>"I…" Shizune looked at the ground before heading over to where Gaara was so that Yashamaru and Tsunade could continue their discussion. "Is that your name Lord Gaara?"</p><p>The child nodded his head in excitement. Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Yashamaru…"</p><p>"Gaara never asked people to hate him. He may look a lot like his father, but he is so much like her." The man swallowed. "He doesn't mean for those things to happen. He doesn't even realize it's happening. The sand automatically protects him from harm."</p><p>"How? A jinchiruki's powers have never manifested at such a young age. Even the jinchiruki of our village who is just older than Gaara hasn't manifested any such abilities yet. The fourth sealed it in him as an infant. What is different about Gaara."</p><p>Yashamaru turned his head towards Tsunade. "I think you should speak to the Kazekage about this, as it is not my place."</p><p>"I most certainly will." Tsunade walked over towards Gaara. "Hi. You said you wanted to know how to write my name?"</p><p>The child beaming up at her told her everything she wanted to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. I: Friendless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke honestly felt like crying.</p><p>Today nothing went his way starting with his father not attending the entrance ceremony. The adults there kept talking about how cute and adorable of a little brother he was, but he didn't manage to make a single friend. Of course, Uzumaki Naruto was able to make friends despite getting into trouble not once, but twice in one day.</p><p>Leaving the classroom, Sasuke clutched the picture nobody else looked at in his hands, but the edges became slightly crushed as his lip pushed together in frustration. He walked home slowly, almost as if he knew someone would ask how things went. His dark eyes remained glued to the ground so he didn't see Uruchi sweeping in front of her bakery.</p><p>He did, however, hear Aana and Noren run past him giggling. One of the two said, "I can't believe those girls wanted to be friends with us."</p><p>"Yeah, we're of a noble clan and they're not."</p><p>Neither girl from the Uchiha clan noticed he had a less than stellar day, but the fact both girls in fact stood the chance to make friends despite not wanting them made his throat tighten even more than it already did. Sasuke took a deep breath not wanting anybody outside of the head household to see him cry, but even then he didn't want them to see how miserable he felt.</p><p>He arrived home to a quiet household and slipped off his shoes while still clutching onto the piece of paper nervously. He walked down the long hall which connected their rooms looking for the other members of his family, only to find nobody in the room where everyone gathered.</p><p>Sasuke sat down on the cushion and let his head hang down as he hid his drawing in his lap. Eventually the head of the household came in and sat down at the end of the table while his wife worked on preparing the family dinner. She brought him a drink, but paused upon seeing Sasuke. "Oh. I didn't see you come in Sasuke. If you let me know you were here, I could have gotten you an after-school snack, but it is rather close to dinner time now."</p><p>Sasuke simply sat there staring at the picture which remained hidden on top of his lap. The cup of tea was set down in front of his father. The man lifted it up watching him carefully while the lady of the house slipped away so she might finish making the family dinner. "So…"</p><p>The child swallowed. Mentally, Sasuke wasn't sure he liked where the conversation might go."</p><p>"How was school today?"</p><p>"Okay." Sasuke continued looking at the table and the sliver of drawing which stuck out from underneath.</p><p>"What did you do today?"</p><p>Sasuke found himself muttering so that his father couldn't hear him.</p><p>"Speak up Sasuke. You're normally not this complacent."</p><p>"I drew a picture."</p><p>"Oh. Did you bring it home."</p><p>Sasuke nodded his head. The paper crinkled some more as his fingers tightened slightly.</p><p>"May I see it?"</p><p>Sasuke shook his head.</p><p>"Sasuke." The man set down his tea and motioned for Sasuke to hand him the piece of paper."</p><p>Sasuke slowly lifted up the piece of paper just as Itachi came into the room. The paper now sat on top of the table. The older brother sat down and let his body relax. "What have you got there?"</p><p>"Picture…" Sasuke's words were barely audible.</p><p>"Itachi, can you pass me the picture Sasuke drew in class today?"</p><p>"Yes sir." Itachi's fingers reached out and Sasuke glanced up. He almost felt betrayed by this action. The paper slid across the table with a wooshing sound and Fugaku took the piece of paper in one of his big hands to look it over.</p><p>"It's a bit wrinkled."</p><p>"Sorry…" Sasuke's throat tightened as his eyes continued looking at the table. He didn't see Itachi watching him carefully.</p><p>Mikoto came in carrying a tray of food and set it down so she might start setting up the table. Fugaku set the paper down. Her thin fingers reached out for the picture. "What a lovely picture? Did you draw this lovely picture Sasuke?"</p><p>Sasuke swallowed. Despite the words sounding like a compliment he didn't feel complimented. After all, his father didn't like how the picture was wrinkled.</p><p>"What else did you do today Sasuke?"</p><p>He didn't answer her question verbally and just shrugged his shoulders, but now both Itachi and Fugaku were looking at him.</p><p>"Did you make any friends?"</p><p>This question made the small child tense up and his eyes widen. His mother that morning mentioned the fact she wanted him to make friends, but he didn't succeed in doing so.</p><p>"Do you at least know any of the children's names?"</p><p>"Uzumaki Naruto." There was no way he'd forget that boy's name, given the incidents which occurred today or the way the boy boldly announced himself. Sasuke felt his chin begin to quiver as his mind wondered if he should have been more bold in the way he introduced himself.</p><p>"Oh. You should try making friends with that boy." His mother's words made Sasuke look up in horror. "I bet he could use a friend, given that he's been traveling with one of his guardians until he was old enough to enter the academy."</p><p>The look on his mother's face was one of utter tranquility, as if she didn't at all know what she'd just suggested. Sasuke felt his lip tremble. Without thinking he stood up and ran towards his room. He heard his father voice. "Sasuke! Get back here!"</p><p>"Don't." Itachi spoke up as Sasuke got farther away. "In case you didn't notice, Sasuke likely didn't have a good day at school today." He also heard his older brother say. "I'll go and talk to him."</p><p>Sasuke flung the door to his room open and collapsed onto the futon. He buried his face into the pillow and arms. His chest soon heaved from the sobs escaping from his small body. He didn't stop crying when Itachi came in and scooped him up into his arms and wrapped him into a big hug. He didn't ask what was wrong. Itachi was simply there, and in Sasuke's mind that was enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. I: Cougar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During his time at the academy Darui carefully watched his fellow students. His impression of C was a shinobi with a pretty face, but dull personality. He'd sit lazing about the classroom and overhear the female shinobi gossiping about his fine looks, yet the male shinobi talked about how much of a stick in the mud C was regarding things such as duty.</p><p>He never expected his partner would be such a dull person, but the Raikage didn't do things for no reason. It didn't surprise him to hear C know about certain clans kidnapping children with abilities from other villages, but finding out C wasn't a virgin did. While C was popular during their time at academy Darui never heard anything about any of the female shinobi's having their crushes on C reciprocated.</p><p>This was even more shocking given the naivety C showed regarding what someone would automatically assume given what C said regarding the shinobi who tried kidnapping a Konagakure child. C wasn't even sure how the conversation switched to talking about his sex life, let alone the fact Darui was actually attempting to comment on the fact C was super straight-laced when it came to duty.</p><p>Darui thus found himself paired with one of the most boring partners he'd ever had. A few days passed since the Raikage paired him with his new partner and he found himself stuck in the library. On the positive side he found the table at which he lounged a rather comfortable place to take a nap and conserve energy, but he also found his nap interrupted by C talking about the research he was working on.</p><p>"They've not searched there."</p><p>"What are we talking about again?" Darui let out a groan, but let his eyes roll into the back of his head.</p><p>"I was actually doing the talking while you were doing the snoring."</p><p>"Did you just try and make a joke?"</p><p>"No. Why would I joke about you snoring."</p><p>"So in other words you think I'm lazy."</p><p>"No. I simply think research is not your thing."</p><p>"Sorry that I find research dull."</p><p>"You don't need to apologize."</p><p>"Come on. The Raikage sent the two of us to do some research, though what I honestly can't remember."</p><p>"My job is to do the research and yours is to keep an eye out."</p><p>"You're not questioning the fact I'm likely to not keep an eye out napping like I am."</p><p>"The Raikage wouldn't have selected you as a personal bodyguard if that is true."</p><p>Darui smirked. "Are you a little miffed that being his personal bodyguard constitutes this kind of work?"</p><p>"Not really. The Raikage is one of the strongest in our village, but it would cause a major political imbalance if…"</p><p>"Okay, I don't need an explanation C."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>"Remind me what you're looking at again?"</p><p>"Areas we may find potential ruins which contain methods of making our village more powerful."</p><p>"By the way, on top of the fact I don't understand why this needs to be kept under wraps, I think the librarian is approaching."</p><p>Darui watched C finally look up from the books he was pouring over just as the librarian rounded the corner. She made a slight bow to the two. "I apologize sirs, but the library is closing so you'll have to leave."</p><p>Darui removed his feet from the table while C looked at her in a rather disappointed manner. The dark-skinned shinobi walked over and wrapped an arm around C's shoulders. "Don't look so disappointed. We're now officially off the clock, so why don't you come and hang out with me and have some fun."</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>"Is this because you're not allowed to have fun, or is it because you don't like me?"</p><p>"How is it possible to dislike someone you barely know?"</p><p>"You know, that's part of the point of me asking you to hang with me so we could get to know each other better."</p><p>C frowned for a few second before removing Darui's arm from around his shoulders. "While I would probably like getting to know you better, I doubt you'd like getting to know me. Plus, my grandfather already made arrangements for me I can't get out of."</p><p>Darui let out a groan. "Seriously? How dull is that?"</p><p>"Very, I guess."</p><p>"I couldn't convince you to play hooky on your grandfather's plans could I." Darui watched C's face twist into a frown as he debated what his partner said. Darui felt a smile spread on his face. He smacked C on the back hard which in turn managed to startle his partner. "Sorry I asked. I shouldn't force you into making a decision your uncomfortable with."</p><p>"It's okay. I'd better be going." C continued looking at the ground. Darui watched his partner carefully and saw the look on C's face managed to change, almost as if something were bothering him. The dark-skinned shinobi wondered if anybody would actually notice due to C constantly having a look of confidence and thus having a rather limited range of emotions which would show on his face, yet somehow Darui did notice.</p><p>He watched C carefully set the books neatly on the table before saying he'd take his leave. Curiosity perked in the back of Darui's head, but something told him now wasn't the time to be lazy. The dark-skinned shinobi stood up and started to follow his partner when C got far enough away that he wouldn't easily notice Darui following him.</p><p>Darui watched as C would ever so often adjust the bag containing his research notes, but soon C arrived where his family lived. He half expected some important guest coming for a meal hosted by the family head, but instead saw C come back out without the bag. Despite C's look of confidence Darui still saw a bit of discomfort appear for a few seconds.</p><p>C of course didn't see Darui following, but then again Darui doubted C expected anybody to follow him where ever he was going. Darui watched his partner head towards the home of one of the noble families. Darui recognized the household as also one of the noble families where the widow took over as acting head for the family.</p><p>C knocked on the door and the woman in question opened the door. Her hand reached out in a rather predatory manner. "What took you so long?"</p><p>C didn't answer, but the door closed preventing Darui from hearing anything if he didn't follow after them. The dark-skinned shinobi moved from his current spot and moved to a spot on the roof while keeping an eye open for the shinobi which guarded that particular noble household. A frown spread across his face when he realized the guards and even staff were strangely absent.</p><p>He thus found himself able to find a spot which allowed him to follow C and the woman as they walked the halls towards the dining room area. The woman beckoned C to sit down on the cushion across from her, but she seemed a bit irritated about something. A meal was already set out for the two. Her lips pushed together. "Again, why are you late tonight?"</p><p>"I've told both you and my grandfather that the Raikage comes first."</p><p>"Yes. It is rather irritating that the Raikage picked you as one of his bodyguards, but you are correct in saying we shouldn't argue with him on this. He has no clue what he's interfering with, but what he wants and what the village needs does supersede an individual family's needs."</p><p>"Here's the thing…"</p><p>"Please tell me you're not going to argue about doing what your grandfather tasked you to do?" The woman motioned at the food. "We're supposed to be having a nice meal together before making love, so why do you need to ruin the moment."</p><p>"I'm not sure I quite understand the importance of…" C paused while Darui listened from his hiding spot. "… well, all of this."</p><p>"The importance of this?" The woman smiled. "You didn't like your birthday present?"</p><p>C's head darted up slightly. The look of discomfort returned only to quickly fade.</p><p>"Come on. All of the men in this village want some of this." The woman motioned to her beautiful body. "Do you understand how lucky you are? And not just once or twice either, but quite a few an many more."</p><p>Durui let his eyes roll into the back of his head. The woman was definitely known for her beauty even back when he was in the academy. The way the woman spoke made him feel slightly nauseated, yet the implications of what she said rattled around in his head in a manner he didn't at all like. C after all was his partner, and as such he shouldn't like the given implications.</p><p>"You keep avoiding my question."</p><p>The woman sighed. "Look. Do you really need to understand the importance of all of this beyond the fact you're doing what your grandfather wants?"</p><p>Durui felt his body tense slightly. Quite a few thoughts went through his head, one of which was whether or not he should step in on a conversation he wasn't even supposed to be hearing. Another was he wasn't sure if he wanted to be paired up with C after hearing what he just heard.</p><p>"I seem to have a habit of not doing what he wants, so I thought if I could understand why he wants this from me that I would better understand what he wants other times."</p><p>"Fine." The woman took a deep breath. "Though this line of conversation has become quite dull. This all has to do with the fact it is your father's fault I have no husband or heir, but I'm not the only person who has suffered because of your father's actions. We needed a solution to the problem which was within the laws of our countries and you are it. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes." C then said, "In this manner you do not upset the Raikage."</p><p>"Something like that."</p><p>Darui frowned at the woman's tone of voice. What the woman said meant she was simply placating C. He muttered under his breath while rolling his eyes in irritation again. "Seriously. It's more like placating the Raikage by remaining in the law rather than not actually upsetting him, because he certainly wouldn't want to find this out."</p><p>The woman took a deep breath. "Why don't we just skip the meal and have dessert."</p><p>"I'm not…"</p><p>"I mean lets head to my bedroom so this conversation will end and I can get to the part I enjoy the most."</p><p>Darui's teeth ground together. He watched the woman stand and reach out for C, but watched as his partner followed her into area of the household. The dark-skinned shinobi let out a sigh of frustration. "Really. I did not need to find out my new partner is dating older women and having sexual relations with them."</p><p>He knew he needed to confront C regarding the situation, yet he found himself debating whether he should confront his new partner now in front of the woman, or wait until C was done and speak to him privately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. I: Family Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the back of his mind Kakashi had the nagging feeling the Hokage might turn down his request to keep in reprisal regarding Naruto's education and care. He found himself heading to a spot near the academy and looking up at the sky while the clouds went by. Not thinking about anything proved the least stressful option.</p><p>"Yo!"</p><p>Kakashi didn't move upon hearing the familiar voice. Instead, he continued watching the clouds floating above him. He honestly didn't understand <em>that</em> person's personal obsession with him, yet Guy somehow managed to find Kakashi whenever the shinobi wasn't on Anbu duty or locked away in his apartment.</p><p>"Are you really going to ignore me Kakashi?"</p><p>The answer was yes, but Kakashi didn't say anything as he simply wanted to watch the clouds and forget about the fact he wasn't allowed to have a hand in Naruto's life, let alone the pain from six years ago which currently tried rearing its ugly head.</p><p>"Seriously! Why do you always have to rub me the wrong way?"</p><p>Guy stepped in front of Kakashi in that ugly sweatsuit get up of his thus blocking out the clouds, but also the sunlight. Kakashi simply looked up from where he started waiting for Guy to move as he really wasn't in the mood to deal with that particular shinobi.</p><p>A finger poked into his forehead as Guy's shadow covered Kakashi completely. "Are you awake Kakashi?"</p><p>"Ow." One of Kakashi's hands reached up wondering why the man decided to poke him at that time. "Why?"</p><p>"What do you mean why?"</p><p>"Why did you poke me?"</p><p>"Why were you ignoring me?"</p><p>"I'm not really in the mood today."</p><p>"Oh, so you look down on me, don't ya?"</p><p>Kakashi sighed. He stood up and brushed off the seat of his pants. His eyes traveled to the ground. "I don't want to deal with anybody today." Guy watched him carefully, but didn't say anything. "By the way, what time is it?"</p><p>"Time?" Guy frowned and glanced over at the academy. "I saw the students getting out, so I am going to assume it's some time in the afternoon. Why?"</p><p>"I was sitting there that long?"</p><p>Guy tilted his head as he still watched Kakashi carefully. "Okay, so what's bothering you?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Yeah, no. You typically just get up and walk away from me when I start challenging you."</p><p>Kakashi took a deep breath. "I can't really say what's bothering me, though I do appreciate the fact you asked."</p><p>"Wait. Did you say you appreciate me."</p><p>"Why wouldn't I?" Kakashi's mouth twisted into a frown under his mask. "Why wouldn't I? The village wouldn't be as lively if you weren't around."</p><p>"That's the power of youth for you."</p><p>Kakashi attempted smiling under his mask and held up a thumb to say he agreed with Guy. A sigh escaped his mouth after he did so, but he found himself wishing he had even an ounce of Guy's energy. Guy frowned. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. I think I'll head on home now. Thank you for talking to me. I do feel a little bit better than I did a few minutes ago."</p><p>"I'm glad." Guy gave Kakashi a thumbs up, but grinned from ear to ear.</p><p>Kakashi then moved away from the roof he'd located himself to mope. He slipped in through the window of his bedroom rather than going through the front door. He stepped into the kitchen when he heard a rather familiar voice. "Do you ever come into your own home normally?"</p><p>"Pakkun. I didn't summon you, so how did you get in here."</p><p>The miniature pug pointed a paw at the note tied around his neck. "I brought a letter, but I can tell you the contents. You've been summoned by the head of that clan."</p><p>Kakashi let out a sigh. "Whatever is she summoning me for? I saw her last night."</p><p>"Did you now?" Pakkun continued sitting on the table. "She honestly didn't stay. I don't like arguing with her."</p><p>Kakashi scooped the small dog up and opened the letter. What he found didn't say much more, but the tone was definitely the typical sternness he'd come to expect of Inuzuka Tsume. Letting out a sigh he set the letter down before heading over to the Inuzuka place.</p><p>He almost came through the kitchen window, but stopped short upon seeing the stove right below was on. Her daughter looked up in time. "Use the front door Kakashi."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because you're not acting as an Anbu right now, that's why."</p><p>Letting out a sigh he headed over to the front door and lifted his hand up to knock. The door opened and he found himself face to face with Tsume. "Good. You got here in a timely manner. I told Kiba he needed to come home straight away, but I have no clue what's taking that kid."</p><p>Kakashi frowned. "What exactly did you call me here for that you feel the need to lecture me in front of your youngest child?"</p><p>"Lecture…" Tsume let her head rear back as a loud booming laugh came out of her lungs. "No, no. You're here because you're family."</p><p>"I…" Kakashi opened his mouth to protest the fact anyone in the Inuzuka clan was attempting to treat him as family only for Tsume to lean forward and yank him roughly inside. "Seriously. What is going on?"</p><p>She pushed him towards the kitchen area where Hana continued bustling about the kitchen. A cake sat on the counter, yet Kakashi still found himself rather confused. "What are you celebrating?" A flash of inspiration went off in his head. "Wait. You're celebrating Kiba getting into the academy, right?"</p><p>"No." Hana piped up. "It's just a coincidence that Kiba's first day at the academy is also my birthday."</p><p>"I…" Kakashi froze while Pakkun remained in his arms. He turned around and started walking away. "I'm leaving."</p><p>He felt someone grab the back of his flak jacket which in turn stopped him in his tracks. "Oh no you don't. You're going to celebrate Hana's birthday with us, Kiba's birthday… when is that?"</p><p>"It's in July."</p><p>"You don't remember your own son's birthday?"</p><p>"She's joking."</p><p>"Am I?" Tsume smirked. "It's on the seventh of the month, but your birthday is on the fifteenth of September. By the way, I'm buying your first beer."</p><p>"Mother…"</p><p>"I'm not really into celebrating that day."</p><p>"Come on. It's your birthday. Why…"</p><p>"It's the day she died." Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "I'd have thought you of all people wouldn't want to celebrate that day."</p><p>Tsume's eyes narrowed and she reached out to painfully pinch Kakashi's cheek. "Why wouldn't I want to celebrate the birthday of my favorite runt?"</p><p>"Hey," Pakkun piped up.</p><p>"Alright, my two favorite runts."</p><p>Kakashi continued glaring at her. Hana finally sighed. She walked over and pushed him over to the table. "Sit."</p><p>"This is not in line with how I know the Inuzuka clan to act."</p><p>"We do celebrate the birthdays in this clan." She pushed him down. "So you and Pakkun are staying. I've even got some special treats the ninken will love."</p><p>Kakashi made the mistake of looking down at Pakkun. "Please? Please can we stay?"</p><p>"Fine." He watched the women continue working on the food, yet he still felt like he wasn't a part of the family. Specifically, he felt he was fading into the background as he watched Tsume and Hana place various dishes onto the table.</p><p>Tsume sat down and clapped her hands together. "Let's eat."</p><p>"What about your son?" Kakashi asked.</p><p>"It is not my fault he's late."</p><p>"Yeah, but…"</p><p>"You know mom's strict."</p><p>Kakashi frowned as Tsume piled food onto her own plate. When she saw Kakashi wasn't moving to put food onto his she proceeded to pile food onto his. "Eat."</p><p>Hana reached down for Kakashi's ninken. "Come Pakkun. You'll love your treat."</p><p>Kakashi frowned as what was effectively his security blanket in this household was taken away and a pair of chopsticks was shoved into his hands. He let out a sigh wondering how things came to be this way. He started pulling up both legs. Tsume cleared her throat and he started putting his feet on the ground. "No, eat runt. Goodness knows you could use some more flesh on you."</p><p>Kakashi pulled his mask down and took a bite of food. While it wasn't the best food, it wasn't bad either and he savored the first few bites. The cake was on the counter, but he noticed the packaging was from the bakery in the Uchiha area.</p><p>A sudden sound made the silver-haired shinobi react. He attempted using the table as a shield against whatever he'd sensed, but Tsume was quicker and pushed the table back down nearly knocking Kakashi off his feet. As he started teetering in one direction his hand pulled up his mask while his chopsticks clattered onto the ground.</p><p>"What is he doing here?"</p><p>Kiba pointed his finger at Kakashi accusingly. Tsume pointed her finger at Kiba. "Why are you late? I told you to come straight home!"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because it's your sister's birthday."</p><p>"Is that why you invited her stupid boyfriend."</p><p>Kakashi took a deep breath as his eyes rolled up into his head in annoyance. "I'm not her boyfriend."</p><p>"She's to young to date!" Kiba continued pointing at Kakashi.</p><p>Tsume let out a growl of irritation. "Seriously. I asked why you were late."</p><p>The corner of Hana's mouth twitched. "What's this about you thinking I'm to young to date?"</p><p>"You're twelve."</p><p>If Kakashi were still consuming food or drink it would have ended up all over the table and the rest of the food. "What? That's not how old she is."</p><p>"Yes, it is. I know because she's my sister."</p><p>"I am not twelve!" Hana snapped.</p><p>"Hey, him saying you're twelve makes me feel quite young."</p><p>"How old does he think you are?"</p><p>Kiba sat down and pulled off his socks as he started counting off first twelve and then eighteen. He started first on his fingers, then his toes before going back to his fingers. "Mom's ten."</p><p>Hana let out a sigh. "How can mom be younger than me?"</p><p>Tsume let out a laugh. "Boy, is he good at making me feel young. Sit and eat."</p><p>"I don't wanna eat with her boyfriend."</p><p>"Then you can go to your room."</p><p>"I will." Kiba stormed off.</p><p>Hana shook her head. "He'll be back after a bit, so you should enjoy the food while you can. I'll get you another pair of chopsticks."</p><p>"I still don't understand why you're doing this. I mean, inviting me to your family</p><p>celebration like this." Kakashi pulled down his mask and took another bite.</p><p>Tsume let out a sigh. "Duh. Because you're family."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. I: Sculpting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Timeline<br/><b>~ Monday, April 13, 77</b> ~ The academy starts in all of the five major hidden villages. Hana celebrates her birthday, but Kira thinks she is twelve.<br/><b>~ Thursday, April 16, 77</b>Darui follows C. Deidra makes his sculpture.<br/><b>~ Monday, April 20, 77</b> ~ Tsunade arrives in town.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anger caught in his throat. He found himself struggling with the frustration he felt. Clay in his fingers simply felt right. He could mold it and make it into anything he wanted, but he still remembered the wide-eyed expression on Kurosutchi's when he first presented her with a small bird he'd made.</p><p>The bird was simple, as were the details on the feathers. Yet, she said a word he'd never thought he'd hear from her tomboyish mouth. "Cute."</p><p>She kept the sculptures he made, but they brought a smile to her face. He also enjoyed the smile his sculptures brought to the face of his step-mother who used the word "beautiful" when she described his work. While he wasn't fond of the woman who effectively replaced his mother, she did fulfill the role in this regard.</p><p>His father on the other hand…</p><p>Deidara pressed his thumbs into the clay and pressed hard as he let his frustrations at the favoritism his father showed bare down onto the sculpture he was making. In a world where sons were normally favored over daughters, the daughter was favored over the son. His fingers pressed into the clay again making a hole in the clay and forcing him to start over.</p><p>His father looked down upon his art. The man was fine with Kurosutchi's dance because said dance was made for training towards specific ninja techniques, but dance was considered a suitable past time for a kunoichi. However, his sculpture was not appropriate for a young man training to be a shinobi.</p><p>Deidra pounded his fist into the clay letting it splatter across the table in an appealing manner. The corner of his mouth twisted up into a grin as he saw the mess in front of him. A frown spread across his face upon realizing what he'd done, and his eyes closed.</p><p>A clay covered hand reached up and touched his forehead as he attempted thinking about the feelings he felt. He pushed his lips together. He found himself in conflict emotionally, feeling both jealousy and love towards Kurosutchi. His fingers pinched into his facial features as tears welled at the corners of his eyes as he bit slightly into his lower lip.</p><p>"Shinobi are to forget emotions. They hold you back." Letting out a deep breath Deidara leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. His clay covered hands hung down beside him as his blue eyes took in the ceiling above him.</p><p>"Deidara!"</p><p>A deep sigh escaped his mouth, but he didn't move. In the back of his mind Deidara found himself glad Kurosutchi wasn't around to hear what was going on. Of course, he might be unlucky and find out that his sister was there, or she might show up at some point and overhear the conversation his father was going to have with him.</p><p>"Deidara, did you actually skip class today?"</p><p>The blond-haired preteen turned his head away from the door, but didn't say anything.</p><p>"Are you really going to ignore me like that?"</p><p>Deidara finally spoke. "I didn't think you would notice."</p><p>"What is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"I mean the fact you'd rather ignore I exist."</p><p>Kitsuchi walked over and slammed his hands down onto the table. "What the hell are you talking about?"</p><p>"You don't appreciate me for who I am, and would rather I just disappear."</p><p>"I'd rather you actually do what you're supposed to do rather than wasting your time making silly objects which are of use to nobody."</p><p>"You mean how Kurotsuchi's actually able to provide something with her skills?" Deidara turned so he could look at the man.</p><p>"Don't bring your sister into this!" Kitsuchi was definitely angry at him. "Don't tell me the reason you're doing all of this comes down to the fact you're jealous of the fact she was allowed to graduate before you despite being younger than you?"</p><p>"I wouldn't exist if she weren't younger than me."</p><p>"You know what. If you really want to wallow in your own self-pity Deidra, go ahead. Stop, though, skipping your classes at the academy. You need to attend so you can graduate."</p><p>"Apparently…"</p><p>"I said to leave your sister out of it."</p><p>The man walked away, but slammed the door hard. Deidra turned back towards his clay and began thudding it down onto the wooden surface hard. The more he did, the less angry he felt.</p><p>Eventually he started moving towards pinching and shaping the clay, yet nothing came to mind as he continued working the clay. The door slid open, but Deidra didn't look up.</p><p>"Are you working on a graduation gift for your sister?"</p><p>"It's not working." Deidra's lips pushed together in frustration. He didn't look Akatsuchi in the face. "I'm not coming up with anything."</p><p>"Maybe because technically you were supposed to be graduating before her?"</p><p>Deidra paused, before smashing what he'd gotten done down into a flat lump of clay. "I want to say I'm not jealous, but I know I am. I think my frustration comes from the fact she's accepted for who she is, but I'm not. He'll never accept this, what I enjoy doing, but anything I make for him won't be good enough in his eyes. I can never make that one thing that…"</p><p>"Just…" Akatsuchi paused. "You know, I wanna hear the brother from another mother stuff you always say rather than this."</p><p>"Oh." Deidra frowned. "I say that because you look more like my father than I do." He looked at the clay. "I think I know what I'm going to make her."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"You may not be blood-related to us, and she and I may not have the same mother, but we're still family."</p><p>"That still doesn't tell me what you're going to make."</p><p>"Us. The three of us." Deidra started shaping the three small figures. He started by giving them a body making sure Akatsuchi was a bit heftier than others. He added the limbs before adding the basic facial features and then clothing. He carefully put in more detail before finishing.</p><p>"Now you just need to fire it."</p><p>"Yeah."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. I: Wilting Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life suddenly felt like a dream come true. Sakura was delighted at finally making a friend. Despite having only one friend, Ino proved cheerful, but she knew how to cheer Sakura up when she was down. The time spent at Ino's after school was enjoyable, but when they were given homework they studied together at the kitchen table.</p><p>Sakura found herself most excited about one class in particular. Iruka announced the class would start the next week, yet the girls would be taught by one teacher and the boys by another. The classes were focused on the social customs of various hidden villages. She already wondered which village they would start within the once a week class.</p><p>The morning of Sakura found herself on her knees looking at her bookshelf at the book her parents bought for her. The books had beautiful illustrations, but detailed some exciting details about the different villages and places one could go and see. As such she was excited to see what she would learn in the actual class regarding the same subject.</p><p>The pink-haired child awoke early in the morning and looked over the book until her mother called her down for breakfast. She ate with great gusto. "You seem quite excited today? Do you and Ino have plans."</p><p>"We have kunoichi class today." Sakura spoke with a soft tone of voice, but spoke a bit louder than usual. A smile flickered across her face. "It's a girls-only class."</p><p>"Where are the boys?" Her mother smiled, yet already knew the answer.</p><p>"They have their own class."</p><p>"What are you most excited to learn about?"</p><p>Sakura's eyes went wide and then she declared. "I want to learn everything!"</p><p>Her mother's hand reached out and ruffled the top of her head. "That's my Sakura."</p><p>The pink-haired child smiled up at her mother, but the wrinkled on the woman's face didn't bother her. "You are my beautiful little angel. Have I told you how lucky your father and I to have you?"</p><p>"Very lucky." Sakura spoke as if she actually believed these words, which made her mother smile even more.</p><p>When Sakura finished her breakfast, she hurried out the door towards the academy. She headed straight for the class rather than waiting outside where Amy and her friends preferred hanging out and instead headed to where Ino always waited for her.</p><p>Ino came a bit later. "Hey. You didn't come early because you wanted to avoid those nasty girls did you? You don't have to be afraid of them, you know."</p><p>"I know. I'm excited about kunoichi class."</p><p>"Oh, that is going to be a lot of fun. My mom says it was her favorite class." Ino held a finger into the air. "That is how one becomes a proper young lady, but the class for the guys is how they become proper gentleman." A thought crossed Ino's mind and she leaned over so she could whisper into Sakura's ear. "My mom tells me my dad and his friends failed that class. They're not really gentlemanly like."</p><p>"Oh." Sakura started pulling her school supplies out of her school bag and set them on the table. A loud burp made her look up to see the boy with blond hair and strange marks on his cheeks. He started laughing, but didn't excuse himself. Instead he sat with his arms folded behind his head. "Gross."</p><p>"I know. Guys are so gross."</p><p>Iruka came in eventually and started class. They covered a few basic lessons on math and writing before he announced they would be dismissing for the focus classes. "Leave your things there at the table. The girls today will be staying in this classroom while I take the boys into another class."</p><p>A woman with curly black hair walked into the classroom and pushed up her glasses as she did so. "Hello girls. I am Suzume sensei. I will be teaching you girls how to act as proper young women regardless of the village you are in. Do any of you know anything about any of the villages, particularly the hidden villages of the five great nations?"</p><p>Sakura raised her hand.</p><p>"Yes dear."</p><p>"Each of the hidden villages of the five great nations has a Kage. Ours is the Hokage, but the others are the Kazekage…"</p><p>Ami and her friends sat a few seats ahead. The violet-haired girl turned so her brown eyes glared at Sakura. She opened her mouth and spoke in a manner which prevented Sakura from speaking. "Nobody wants to hear about the outside from an outsider."</p><p>Sakura found herself freezing, yet confused regarding why Ami interrupted her like she did. Sakura felt her throat tighten, yet no more words came out of her mouth. A smirk spread across Ami's face while Ino tensed up beside Sakura. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Ino grit her teeth together.</p><p>"That's not very nice."</p><p>"Now, now," Suzume spoke. "I don't need you fighting girls, but I can very well handle the situation."</p><p>Ami stood and turned towards the teacher. Her thin finger pointed accusingly at Ino. "Sensei! Ino is speaking out of turn."</p><p>"Now…"</p><p>Ino stood up as her small hands pressed at the top of the desk. "Excuse me! You spoke out of turn first! You interrupted Sakura!</p><p>"Who? I don't see an ugly billboard brow here."</p><p>Sakura looked down as a few of the other girls giggled, but she knew none of these girls were in fact from Ami's group meaning Ami was getting more girls on her side. She hoped Suzume would do something given the fact she was a teacher, but instead the woman let out a sob. Glancing up slightly she saw the teacher burst into tears before running out of the room. "Iruka sensei!"</p><p>"Wow." Ino glared after the teacher. "She just made the teacher cry."</p><p>"Of course she did. After all, she has an ugly billboard brow." A few of the girls laughed.</p><p>"Stop being mean!" Ino said, her eyes glaring at Ami.</p><p>"Yes. Stop being mean girls." Iruka's voice came from the doorway. Suzume clung to him. "If you're not nice to each other we'll not let you have this class, and I know how a bunch of you are looking forward to it. Shame on you for making Sazume sensei cry."</p><p>Ami turned to glare at Sakura, as if she blamed her for what just happened even though everything was in reality her fault. Suzume suddenly hiccupped and started hugging the door frame instead of Iruka's arm.</p><p>He turned towards her as his facial features twisted in frustration. "What now Suzume sensei?"</p><p>"You're sweaty." This made quite a few of the girls giggle.</p><p>"And…"</p><p>"Thus covered in germs."</p><p>More laughs came from the girls, particularly Ami. Sakura felt ashamed, yet knew she shouldn't feel that way. Ino opened her mouth to say something about what happened, only for Iruka's stern voice to interrupt what she had to say. "Nope. I don't want another word from any of you girls today."</p><p>Sakura didn't see Ino glare at Ami and her friends who seemed elated at the reaction they got from both Sakura and the teacher.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. I: Once Upon a Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"'Once upon a time there was a very beautiful kunoichi.'"</p><p>Rasa frowned upon hearing Gaara's voice as he stepped into the room. He saw Gaara sitting on the couch reading a book. His teddy bear sat next to him. "Gaara, what are you reading?"</p><p>Gaara looked up and smiled at his father. "I'm reading a book about a very pretty shinobi." The auburn-haired child went back to reading the book to his teddy bear. "'Once upon a time there was a very beautiful kunoichi. Her name was Raruka and she was very, very strong."</p><p>"Raruka?" Rasa's brow wrinkled up as a frown continued appearing on his face. He stepped over towards Gaara, but he overheard speaking coming from the other room. "What exactly are you reading?"</p><p>The child looked up at him with those sea-foam eyes of his almost as if he were trying to guilt trip his father as his mouth formed into a pout. "I told you. I'm reading a book about a very pretty shinobi. She's pretty like mama. She looks like mama."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>The auburn-haired child clumsily turned the book around. "See. Raruka looks like mommy. Her brother Rumashaya Looks like Yashamaru."</p><p>Rasa stared at the picture book his child showed him. "Let me guess? Lady Tsunade is here?"</p><p>"Granny Tsunade is here." Gaara said before going back to reading his book to his teddy bear. "'Once upon a time there was a very beautiful kunoichi. Her name was Raruka and she was very, very strong. She was the champion of the weak."</p><p>The Lord Kazekage took a deep breath. He headed into the kitchen area where Yashamaru was washing the dishes while Shizune drying. Tsunade sat at the table drinking a cup of tea."</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Rasa watched the blond-haired woman look up. She seemed unphased by his appearance.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I wasn't expecting you."</p><p>"Or do you mean you were expecting me a weak ago when Suna held the entrance ceremony for this years new academy students?" Tsunade took another drink of her tea while Rasa glared at her. She set her cup down. "Except if I had shown up I would have been very disappointed, wouldn't I have? Not only did Gaara not enter the academy with the other students I doubt you would have let me see him."</p><p>"I'm teaching Gaara. Baki and Yashamaru are helping. You need not worry."</p><p>"Is that really true?"</p><p>Yashamaru took a deep sigh. "Lady Shizune, why don't we go and see if Lord Gaara will read us that book Lady Tsunade brought him."</p><p>Rasa watched his brother-in-law hand the last dish to Shizune so she could dry it. When she finished they headed into the other room so the Kazekage could speak with Lady Tsunade uninterrupted. Her eyebrows shot up as she took a drink. Tsunade finally set the cup down, but motioned at the chair across from her. "Sit."</p><p>He walked over and sat down. He folded his arms across his chest. She didn't say anything to him at first and instead reached down for the bag which was propped up against the table. She pulled out a ball and doll and set them on the table. A smile appeared on her face. "For Kankuro and Temari of course."</p><p>The Kazekage took a deep breath. "You don't like people calling you old, so why let Gaara call your grandmother?"</p><p>The smile on her face faded. "I don't know why, but when that child calls me granny I feel young rather than old."</p><p>"I see." Rasa looked her in the eye. "Why are you here?"</p><p>"I'm here to see Gaara, but that is exactly what you didn't want, isn't it?" Tsunade folded her arms across her ample chest. "Why? Karura would have welcomed us with open arms, but that is her baby."</p><p>"I'm well aware of both those things."</p><p>"Are you going be frank with me Rasa?"</p><p>"I don't know what there is to discuss."</p><p>"Then let me start with the fact I know you were hiding the fact her youngest is a jinchiruki, but apparently his abilities are manifesting long before other jinchiruki's abilities start manifesting. Worse, apparently the villagers are getting hurt."</p><p>"This is the business of Suna, Lady Tsunade."</p><p>"If this didn't involve Karura's child I would agree with you. Why is Gaara different. Yashamaru told me that it was your place to tell me."</p><p>"You won't like hearing what I have to say." Rasa watched her eyes narrow into a glare, but also watched her fingers tap against one of her arms. He didn't flinch. "I killed Karura. That is what you wanted to know."</p><p>"You killed Karura?" One of Tsunade's fingers tapped even more. "How can you say that so calmly?"</p><p>"Haven't you heard? Apparently the fourth Kazekage is cold-hearted enough to do so." Rasa kept his eyes narrowed. "As her killer, I completely understand if you want to kill me, but do understand that you will cause a political situation between our two villages from which neither will recover."</p><p>"Liar." Tsunade continued looking at him. "You are hoping I'll kill you so that you don't have to live with your guilt. You loved her too much, but you did something which caused her death."</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"There is something which makes Gaara different than other jinchiruki. Even the jinchiruki of my home village hasn't developed abilities yet. With him the tailed beast was sealed in him as a newborn babe. He was only…" Tsunade stopped short. Her eyes widened in realization and horror.</p><p>"I see you figured it out."</p><p>"Karura died during childbirth, but she died because you decided to seal the tailed beast into your unborn child."</p><p>"Yes. I did that. Feel free to hate me for that."</p><p>A silence fell over the room. Rasa didn't like the look of pity on her face and wished she'd say something. Instead the Kazekage heard the sound of a chair moving slightly next to Tsunade so the chair was right next to hers. A pair of small hands then reached up and set a book on top of the table.</p><p>Rasa turned towards the door and saw Yashamaru standing there with Shizune. His brother-in-law had a rather exasperated look on his face. Tsunade's voice made Rasa turn his head back towards her. "Yes. I'll hold onto Teddy for you."</p><p>The Kazekage watched Gaara climb up into the chair. The auburn-haired child sat near her. Rasa watched Tsunade reach over to slide the child over so he was snug against her side, but no protest came. The Kazekage felt his jaw drop, but his head turned to look at Yashamaru. He saw the sandy-haired shinobi was also surprised.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Rasa turned his head back towards Tsunade.</p><p>"Why do you have that surprised look on your face?" A look of curiosity on her pale face.</p><p>"Gaara never lets anyone touch him." The Kazekage swallowed. "Well, except for when it comes to the routine Yashimaru has set up for him so he expects to be touched."</p><p>Tsunade reached over and ruffled Gaara's auburn hair. "He's honestly a very sweet child Rasa. If you don't mind, I think I might stay awhile." The legendary Sannin turned her head and spoke to the child in front of her. "Gaara, would you like to read me the book I brought you."</p><p>Gaara's eyes widened in excitement as he opened up his book. "'Once upon a time there was a very beautiful kunoichi.'"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. I: Straight Laced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the fact he received top marks on his homework and other school assignments Sasuke found himself not enjoying his time at the academy. The first week or so was spent seeing what the students knew. As such the youngest child of the Uchiha family head took to the tasks such as throwing his shinobi tools at the target with great gusto.</p><p>A few of the students seemed elated at his skill level on the physical activities, but heaped praise on him. He overheard Aana and Noren debating which one of the two Uchiha clan members would get to marry him, but told the other girls off for even thinking they stood a chance of marrying a Uchiha. Quite a few of the boys called him a show-off, yet he still held out hope he might make a friend.</p><p>He also found himself watching Naruto carefully. While he didn't like the blond-haired child with strange marks on his face, his mother kept asking if he had in fact made friends with the Uzamaki Naruto child. Yet Sasuke found himself not liking the behavior of Naruto and Naruto's friends. Said behaviors were definitely things he doubted his parents would want him to emulate.</p><p>Sasuke did find himself looking forward to the once a week class where the boys and girls separated to discuss the social customs of other villages. Iruka sensei explained the reason behind these classes were so they could successfully infiltrate other villages without anyone noticing they didn't belong. Itachi spoke of missions where he in fact found himself infiltrating, which made Sasuke's interest in the class perk even more.</p><p>In the back of his head Sasuke also thought this might prove a chance to finally make friends with someone.</p><p>Eventually Iruka got through the lessons which would come before the class and gave the instructions, "Leave your things there are the table. The girls today will be staying in this classroom while I take the boys into another class."</p><p>The young Uchiha willingly left his bag in the classroom and followed after the other boys towards the door. The line of boys were heading towards the classroom when Sasuke heard a soft giggle. He turned his head in time to see Naruto and his friends sneaking away. "What are you doing?"</p><p>Kiba gave him a wide grin. "Class if boring, so we're going to take off and play."</p><p>"Yup." Naruto piped up.</p><p>"I just want to go and take a nap and Choji wants to eat," Shikamaru said.</p><p>The Inuzuka child narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "Hey, you'd better not tattle on us. If the teacher's find out we're gone we'll know who it is Sasuke."</p><p>"I…" Sasuke glanced back at the line which was now headed into the other classroom. When he turned his head back towards the four boys he found them disappearing around a corner.</p><p>Sasuke's dark eyes blinked once before he turned towards the classroom and walked in. Seeing Iruka sensei standing there with his arms crossed made the young Uchiha almost jump out of his skin. "Sasuke, where are Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji."</p><p>The child's eyes widened. "I don't know. They didn't tell me."</p><p>He watched one of Iruka's eyebrows shoot up. Eventually the man turned away. "Never mind. Have a seat next to Aburame Shino."</p><p>Sasuke moved over to sit next to the boy. He thought about possibly making friends with the boy and turned his head to speak to Shino. The young Uchiha's eyes blinked as a couple of bugs ran across the boy's skin.</p><p>He wanted to ask the boy about the bugs on his skin, but something made him wonder if such a question might prove impolite. As if he sensed Sasuke looking at him, Shino turned his head to look at Sasuke. "Something the matter?"</p><p>"Um, no. Sorry." Sasuke looked down at the desk in front of him while Iruka sensei went up to the board.</p><p>"Personally, I like starting off this class by showing you a map." The man pulled down a picture with a bunch of weird shapes on it. Sasuke frowned. His mind attempted deciphering what he saw, but his hand went up into the air. "Yes Sasuke?"</p><p>"What is a map?"</p><p>"Yeah, what is a map sensei?"</p><p>"That…" Iruka took a deep breath. "I was actually about to explain that. A map is a picture that shows where places are located in relevance to other places. He turned and let the map roll up into the ceiling and took a piece of chalk. "Let's say this rectangle represents this classroom and these x's are the windows and door. What would this line outside of the door be?"</p><p>One of the other children raised their hand and Iruka called on them to answer. "The hall?"</p><p>"Correct. If we continue down the hall…"</p><p>A woman with curly black hair came hurtling into the classroom and wrapped her arms around Iruka's arm. Sasuke recognized the exasperated look on his teacher's face as the same face Itachi got whenever a female would latch onto him without asking if they could get into his personal space, or at least that was how his brother explained the situation. One difference stood out to Sasuke; the woman was crying rather loudly.</p><p>"Suzume Sensei…." Iruka took a deep breath. "Whatever is wrong this time?"</p><p>"The girls… being mean. Won't let me teach."</p><p>Sasuke's eyes widened. Iruka frowned, but eventually turned to set the chalk down. "Look. I need you boys to behave while I go and see what's going on with the girls. Stay here. If I catch any of you playing hooky like Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba are your punishment will be even more severe than those."</p><p>The young Uchiha swallowed, but wondered if they would think he was the one who told the teacher they'd taken off. Sasuke frowned when he thought of Kiba warning him off not to say anything, but his eyes looked down at the desk. He let his fingers grip the edge of his shorts tightly, yet in the back of his mind he wondered why his mother wanted him to make friends with this Naruto child when Naruto kept getting into trouble.</p><p>His parents hated it when he got into trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. I: Soft Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A mist arouse from the ocean always covered Kiragakure, but today the mist was extra thick. For Yagura this mist simply personified his dislike of the village and those who lived in the place. "<em>How can one like a place where death is constantly around the corner? Even the other five great hidden villages don't have to worry about it like we do.</em>"</p><p>He found himself walking around the village, yet bored out of his mind. The Mizukage didn't have a task for the jinchuriki let alone the seven blades of the village. For some of the blades this left a restless feeling and trouble might arise, yet so far nothing happened. Rin's voice popped up into the back of his head. "<em>Perhaps they're happy with simply watching the people walk around in fear?</em>"</p><p>Yagura wondered what Rin meant by this and looked for the details he'd missed because of his mood. Sure enough the people he passed by in the village seemed wary, almost as if they expected anything or anyone to attack from the thick mist. Of course, if their eyes managed to catch sight of him the villagers took off rather than giving him the time of day. A deep sigh escaped from his chest. "Great. Just what I wanted."</p><p>He continued walking for a while when the sound of crying came to his ears. For a few minutes he paused, but the memory of the Mizukage's warning about being soft ran through his head. He started walking away when Rin spoke in his head again. "<em>Wait. That's a little child. A child needs help Yagura.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I can't. I can't be soft Rin.</em>"</p><p>"<em>You'll never forgive yourself if you don't find out what's going on, let alone do something.</em>"</p><p>Yagura found himself taking a deep breath before proceeding to walk in the direction the sound came in. The sound reminded him of the sound which came from his chest for weeks after he killed one of his two best friends - the one the Mizukage actually knew about at the time. The sound also reminded him of when the beast was sealed in him and the pain he felt.</p><p>What finally stopped the crying that time was hearing Rin's voice comforting him, but her soul invading his just like the beast did simply to wrap his soul self in a warm embrace.</p><p>As the jinchuriki came closer the thick mist started giving way for the sight of a small child crying. He walked over and leaned down so he could examine the child for any injuries, yet saw none. He did see streaks of tears running down the child's face, but also a red nose and cheeks as the child continued sobbing.</p><p>His lips pushed together in frustration and his finger reached out and poked the child in the forehead. "Hey!" The child's eyes opened and looked him in the eye. Their lip began to tremble. "Whatever is the matter?"</p><p>For some reason the child began screaming. Deep down Yagura knew the reason. He was after all the jinchuriki which parents told their children stories about how he'd come and get them if they didn't behave. What he wasn't expecting was the foul smell which came from the child. His nose wrinkled up. "What the hell was that?"</p><p>"<em>Yaguara, the child wet themselves, possibly even crapped their pants.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Are you telling me the people of the village fear me this much?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Well, apparently children do.</em>"</p><p>"I'm leaving." He turned to walk away more from the disgusting smell than the child.</p><p>"<em>Don't you dare! That child's lost its mother and you're just going to leave it?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Yes Rin. I doubt…</em>"</p><p>"<em>You're going to leave the child so one of those blades who like the taste of blood can eat it?</em>"</p><p>"<em>First off, none of the blades eat their victims. Second, stop guilt tripping me Rin.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I bet Zabuza would help the child.</em>"</p><p>Yagura let out a deep breath. Despite the other shinobi's cold exterior he knew the man had a soft spot for children. Zabuza preferred hiding this weakness from others, yet Yagura knew it existed. He'd seen Zabuza manipulate situations in which children were involved to where everyone thought he was a cruel monster without revealing his emotional weakness.</p><p>A certain jinchuriki on the other hand couldn't hide his emotions like a certain member of the blades could.</p><p>"<em>Please Yaguara?</em>"</p><p>Yagura took a deep breath. Despite the fact he knew his penchant for wearing his emotions on his sleeve he turned around. He walked over to the child and leaned over. "Hi again." This simply cause the child's crying to worsen. "Whatever is the matter?"</p><p>The child continued to sob, but Rin continued speaking in the back of his head. "<em>I told you. The child can't find it's mother.</em>"</p><p>"Can I help you find your mother?"</p><p>Pleasantly the child stopped sobbing. Their eyes opened and looked Yagura right in the eye. The eyes widening in fear though told Yagura the situation was actually getting worse. "Don't kill my mommy."</p><p>"Ah…" Yagura felt the corner of his mouth twitch as he continued looking at the child.</p><p>"<em>Okay. So I wasn't expecting that.</em>"</p><p>"<em>How can you not expect that Rin? I'm the jinchuriki. Even when I was little I was told stories about how I shouldn't be bad or else the jinchuriki would come to get me.</em>"</p><p>"<em>You do realize your village gives a rather contradicting message, right? As children you're expected to behave, but then you all end up liking to kill each other?</em>"</p><p>"<em>I think the moral our village tries to teach Rin is to obey authority unconditionally, but to fear it.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Oh. That's a rather good analysis Yagura.</em>"</p><p>Yagura tried smiling which only made the child start sobbing again. "Look, I don't want to kill your mommy."</p><p>Instinctively one of his hands reached out to comfort the child much in the same manner he remembered one of his teachers doing. Said teacher was now dead. A voice from behind him made him pause.</p><p>"Yagura?"</p><p>The jinchuriki froze upon recognizing the voice. He slowly found himself standing up and turning his head to see a woman with vivid red hair. He swallowed. "Terumi-san."</p><p>"I don't know what you're up to, but I will take care of this situation if you don't mind."</p><p>Yagura stood up and slowly began walking backward. From a slight distance he watched Mei pick up the child before retreating into the mist. Someone appeared next to him, yet he didn't react knowing they weren't a threat. Zabuza spoke. "Be glad the Mizukage didn't see you acting soft, or that Terumi won't say a word."</p><p>"I don't need you…" Yagura took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His hands which were balled into fists from frustration relaxed. "You know, I wish sometimes I could just be myself rather than the monster the Mizukage wants me to be."</p><p>"Well, he is a monster."</p><p>"Careful Zabuza. Speaking like that could be seen as treason."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. I: Hookying Around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>School was boring.</p><p>Specifically, Naruto did not think anything the teachers wanted to teach him was in fact useful. As such the child became of the mindset he didn't need to learn what Iruka was telling him. He found the man boring and strict, but wanted nothing at all to do with him. Thus when the opportunity to sneak off came Naruto suggested to his group of friends they take advantage of the situation.</p><p>As they sped away, Naruto found himself turning towards Kiba. "Who was that girl?"</p><p>"Girl?" Kiba let an eyebrow raise up. The four stopped when they got out of sight of the school. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"You know, that girl."</p><p>Kiba continued staring at Naruto. Choji pulled out a bag of potato chips and started munching on it while Shikamaru stooped down. The young member of the Inuzuka clan took a deep breath. "No, I don't know."</p><p>"He's talking about the person you told not to tattle on us."</p><p>"Oh, that girl." Kiba's smile broke out into a wide smile. Choji stopped munching on his chips and gave Kiba a rather funny look. "Yeah, I know who that girl is."</p><p>"Wait. She is actually a…" Choji started speaking, but Kiba covered the chubby child's mouth.</p><p>"What Choji was trying to say is she is actually a member of the Uchiha clan. That girl's name is Sasuke."</p><p>"That's a really dumb name for a girl."</p><p>Shikamaru's eyes rolled up into the back of his head. "What a drag."</p><p>"You aren't going to beat up a girl are you Kiba?"</p><p>"Wh…"</p><p>"If the girl tattles on us, you aren't going to beat her up are you."</p><p>A laugh burst out from Shikamaru's mouth as Choji continued watching with a rather perturbed look on his face. "Don't you know Kiba. We guys aren't allowed to hit girls, or did you not know that."</p><p>Kiba opened his mouth to protest that tattling on another guy warranted beating the guy up only for him to pause. Shikamaru chuckled again. Naruto folded his arms and nodded his had. Kiba took a deep breath. "Fine. What should we do to <em>her</em> if <em>she</em> tattles?"</p><p>The first words out of Naruto's mouth were, "frogs."</p><p>"So, we need to go and capture some frogs and stick them in Sasuke's stuff. Sounds like fun to me." Kiba started running off in a particular direction. "The ponds this way. You coming as well Choji?"</p><p>"It kind of sounds mean."</p><p>"It's just a prank." Naruto piped up.</p><p>"Just a prank."</p><p>Shikamaru sighed. "Sounds like they're going to pull that prank regardless of Sasuke tattling on us. That said, the sensei is going to know we left without out him tattling, so, yeah."</p><p>Finding a frog didn't take long, so the three boys minus Shikamaru started sneaking back into the school. He emphatically told the others he was sneaking up to the school roof for a nap instead as he really wanted to have a chance of napping there.</p><p>The three tiptoed towards the room the girls were in so they might slip a frog into Sasuke's backpack, but the fact the girls and boys were separated into two different classes went over Naruto's head.</p><p>What they didn't expect was to see Iruka standing in the doorway of the classroom while another teacher clung to the door frame. The sight of their teacher made Naruto trip over his own feet. The frog in turn went flying past Iruka into the room where the girls were eliciting a ton of screams from the girls inside.</p><p>Iruka turned in an attempt to see the boys as Kiba and Naruto rushed forward to see what was going on. Some of the girls were standing on the desks. A girl with purple hair and brown eyes was stomping her feet, but screaming the loudest. Naruto turned to look at the pink haired girl named Sakura only to find the girl and her friend glaring at her.</p><p>A sudden yank on the back of their shirts caught Naruto off guard. Iruka started dragging them off to the conference room. He forced the three boys to sit down and sat across them with a rather irritated look on his face, although none of them seemed to care. "So, the four…" Iruka paused. "Where's Shikamaru?"</p><p>"He's taking a nap." Choji piped up.</p><p>"Why does that not surprise me? That still doesn't explain where he is."</p><p>"We're not going to rat out our friends."</p><p>"Yeah. We're not going to interrupt his dream of napping on the roof," Naruto piped up.</p><p>One of Iruka's eyebrows shot up, yet neither of the three boys realized Naruto managed to blab Shikamaru's location. The man took a deep breath. "So, I'll correct what I was saying. One of you four sneaked out of class to take a nap while the rest of you three attempted sneaking off just to get a frog to pick on the girls."</p><p>"Yup." Kiba said.</p><p>"Actually, we were planning on sneaking the frog into that girl Sasuke's backpack," Naruto replied rather truthfully. "It didn't work."</p><p>Iruka stared at Naruto. Eventually he said, "Naruto, Sasuke's not a girl."</p><p>"If she's not a girl, then what is she?"</p><p>"A boy."</p><p>"No. Sasuke's a girl. Kiba told me so."</p><p>Iruka glared at Kiba who simply shrugged his shoulders and grinned. He looked over at Choji who held his hands in the air indicating he didn't honestly understand either. A bag of potato chips was in the chubby boy's hand as he did so, but he quickly went back to eating his chips. "Seriously you three, what am I going to do with you. I doubt none of your parents are going to like this."</p><p>"I don't have a parent."</p><p>Iruka paused. "No, but you do have people who care about you, though I am not able to tell any of them yet for various reasons. That said, all three of you have detention after school."</p><p>"But sensei…" Naruto began to whine.</p><p>"Wait. You said three."</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't happen to know where Shikamaru is, because on the positive side, you three are <em>very</em> loyal to your friends and I commend that." Iruka stated. In reality, he knew quite well Shikamaru was on the roof. Evading capture though was a skill they needed to learn.</p><p>As such the three remained in detention until their parents came and got them. Naruto sulked as the sun started setting. Iruka spoke up. "Well, I best walk you home."</p><p>"I don't want you too."</p><p>"Naruto, you just got in trouble. Do you think I'll let you walk home and get into more trouble?"</p><p>"Fine." Naruto stood and reluctantly followed after the man. He ended up in what was usually an empty apartment with a meal waiting for him. However, the man with the fox mask was waiting for him. Naruto glared at him. "Oh, not you as well."</p><p>"Did you really think you would be left without supervision Naruto?"</p><p>"Why you?"</p><p>"Yes, why me. Since I am a person that you know simply by this mask I'm sorry to say I can't tell you the details. Please do behave though."</p><p>"What about dinner? And the bath?"</p><p>"I figure a suitable punishment is for you to figure out what to do yourself. And no allowance tonight for ramen." The person stood and headed to the window. "Please learn to behave. It is for your own good."</p><p>The person disappeared through the window. Naruto folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah right. You're just being a big meanie."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. I: Laid Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Training was in fact difficult, but Kurotsuchi found herself thriving on the tasks her new teacher gave her. She found herself bothered by Chikako and Satoko ignoring her simply because she graduated early, for when she had time off she found she now had nobody to spend this time with. She wondered why the three of them were friends in the first place, but brushed it aside.</p><p>Roshi decided she could have the rest of day off a lot and Kurotsuchi thus found herself wandering around the village with nothing to do. Her young muscles ached slightly form all of the heavy training, but she continued walking around. One of the women saw her. "It's such a pity you'll make such a lovely bride when you get older."</p><p>The young kunoichi stopped in her tracks before turning towards the woman. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"I'm talking about…" The woman paused looking her in the eye. "Never mind. Don't worry your little head over matters which are yet to come."</p><p>The child let out a sigh before moving on, but in the back of her mind the woman's words bothered her. She didn't think anything of the conversation until she ran into her friends Chikako and Satoko again. Despite the cold shoulder they'd given her she still attempted acting in a friendly manner towards them.</p><p>"Chikako! Satoko! How was classes at the academy today?"</p><p>"Why would you care?" Chikako said giving her a rather cold look. "You got to graduate early."</p><p>Satoko shook her head. "Chikako, you know the only reason she graduated early is because the Tsuchikage is preparing her to marry the son of the Kazekage."</p><p>"What…" Kurotsuchi swallowed. The idea of marriage never crossed her mind as she'd always focused on her studies, but she also wasn't that old.</p><p>Chikako's smile widened. "Oh, you didn't hear that the current Kazekage walked out on an arrange marriage with your mother and the previous Kazekage let him? I heard that she'd already had sex with him and that's why the only person who would marry him is your daddy, meaning your mother is a slut."</p><p>"That isn't true."</p><p>Satoko looked at the ground. "My mom says the Kazekage did refuse to marry your mother."</p><p>"Despite this there is still a marriage contract which is meant to be fulfilled between us and Suna, which means you're going to be married off as soon as possible to the Kazekage's oldest son."</p><p>"That's not true."</p><p>"Oh wait." Chikako lifted a hand to her mouth. "I heard that you're actually going to be married to the Kazekage, but your marriage is to occur at the next chunin exams which are to be held here. It's why he was in such a rush to get you graduated, because graduating means you're an adult. Am I not right Satoko?"</p><p>"Um, yeah."</p><p>"Do you know what else I heard? I heard the Kazekage is really old, but he made his wife pop out babies until she died. That's why they're working on your strength training, so you won't die in childbirth."</p><p>Kurotsuchi felt hot tears begin to well in the corner of her eyes, but her hands balled into fists. Her mouth pushed together in frustration, but she found herself wanting to hit her former friends. A familiar voice from behind, however, stopped her from doing so.</p><p>"Stop it." The sound of her older brother's voice made Kurotsuchi relax. She turned and saw Deidra was quite angry, but was carrying a package under his arm. His friend Akatsuchi was with him.</p><p>"But it's true," Chikako remained persistent.</p><p>Deidra stormed forward and his fist pounded into the stone wall behind Chikako. "It's not true. The Tsuchikage would never marry my sister off like that. If you keep this up, I'll seriously hurt you. Do you understand me?"</p><p>The two girls looked at him in fright before running off. Chikako grabbed onto the other girls arm and pulled her after her. What her two friends said still upset Kurotsuchi and the tears began running down her face. Akatsuchi turned to look at her. "Oh, oh. Kurotsuchi never cries."</p><p>Deidra watched her with a rather irritated look on his face. He held the package he carried out for his friend to take. "Here. Don't break this."</p><p>The blond-haired shinobi reached out and pulled his younger sister in a hug. One of his hands reached up and touched the back of her head gently, but he calmed his tone of voice down. "Grandfather would never, ever do that to you Kurotsuchi. You are his pride and joy. He constantly brags about you, but that's the real reason you graduated early. You made him proud."</p><p>Instead of steaming her flow of tears as he hoped he found Kurostuchi crying as she buried her face into his chest. Akatsuki frowned. "Oh dear."</p><p>Deidra patted her back. "There, there. I won't let any of those creepy Suna shinobi ever touch you, okay."</p><p>A laugh escaped from Kurotsuchi's mouth. She leaned back and wiped a tear away from her face. "You could have stopped when you called him grandfather you know."</p><p>Deidra's blue eyes widened before he glanced away. A slight blush spread across his cheeks. "Yeah, well, it's only going to happen this once, but don't tell the old man I did. He'd never let me live it down."</p><p>"But he wants you to call him grandfather."</p><p>"Exactly. He'll <em>never</em> let me live it down."</p><p>Akatsuchi held out the package. "You going to give Kurotsuchi the graduation present you made her?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah." Deidra reached for the package and handed it to Kurotsuchi. He watched her gleefully open up the package revealing the sculpture revealing the three of them.</p><p>"I love it! It's the three of us, friends forever."</p><p>"Family forever." Akatsuchi rubbed a finger under his nose as he smiled at her.</p><p>Kurotsuchi suddenly leaped at Deidra wrapping her arms around his neck while still holding onto the sculpture he made her. "Thank you. You are the best big brother ever. I doubt anyone else has such an amazing big sibling, or I should say siblings as Akatsuchi is included as the most amazing big brother whose not related."</p><p>"Ah. I want in on this." Akatsuchi opened his arms up.</p><p>Deidra's eyes went wide as his arms started moving slightly in agitation. "Hey! Hey! It's bad enough she's in a huggy mood! Not you too!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. I: A Taste of Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His routine didn't change despite everything which changed almost two weeks ago. Every day Kakashi put on the mask and headed to whatever Anbu duty he found himself assigned to. Despite Iruka's promise he never heard one word regarding the promise of whether he could be kept apprised of Naruto's education from either Iruka or the Kazekage.</p><p>Eventually, he found himself summoned in front of the Kazekage. In the back of his head the silver-haired shinobi feared hearing he wasn't allowed to hear anything regarding how Naruto was doing. He arrived and knelt down so his head was low to the ground. "Sir? You summoned me?"</p><p>Hiruzen sat on his cushion watching Kakashi carefully. He lifted the pipe to his mouth and drew in a deep breath. Eventually he let the breath of air out allowing a ring of smoke to leave his mouth before traveling up to the ceiling. Hiruzen watched the smoke carefully, but Kakashi lifted his head slightly. Hiruzen tapped the pipe on the trey knocking out some ashes. The man's eyes remained on the ash trey when he spoke.</p><p>"You need to learn patience Hatake. Sit, and remove your mask. You're not here as an Anbu."</p><p>Kakashi sat in a traditional position on a cushion. He reached up and carefully removed his Anbu mask and set it down at his side. The young shinobi found himself sitting there staring at the ground wondering what Hiruzen wanted to speak with him about, but Kakashi felt his throat tighten when he remembered what Iruka said to him.</p><p>"<em>I'll ask the Hokage if I can let you have information regarding how Naruto is doing in school, but I've got to get his permission first. If I can't, I'll ask he informs you himself.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Just say it. Please just say it rather than leaving me hanging like this. It's eating me up. Please, just say it.</em>"</p><p>A shadow fell over the top of his head. His head jolted up as his eyes widened in surprise as a rather big hand slammed into the middle of his back. "Hello, my…"</p><p>Kakashi's reaction was instantaneous. The silver-haired shinobi used the palms of his hands to swing his legs up, but he quickly went into a handstand. He made to grab the person who touched him around the neck with his legs, only for said person to grab onto his legs and yank him off his hands.</p><p>"Calm down Hitake! It's just me, Asuma!"</p><p>Panic still ran through the young shinobi's blood. Kakashi felt his heart beat rather fast as he swung from Asuma's arms. He kept his momentum up and brought himself up and twisted slightly so his forehead made contact with Asuma's knocking the other young shinobi off his feet.</p><p>Both fell towards the ground, but Hiruzen lifted his pipe to his lips again. "Well, I guess I was correct in picking you for my other bodyguard."</p><p>"Yeah, well, he very well may have killed the bodyguard who is supposed to be working with him." Asuma maneuvered so Kakashi was now in a headlock. The silver-haired shinobi started to struggle, but less so as his panic succeeded. After a very short amount of time he simply went slack and glared at the Hokage.</p><p>"So, as I was trying telling you when you so kindly attacked my son, I am having a meeting with the Mizukage to discuss some things. I've selected the two of you as my bodyguards. As such you will not be acting as an Anbu Hatake Kakashi."</p><p>Asuma let go of Kakashi so the silver-haired shinobi could slip down to the floor. He let his body go lax, but didn't react when Asuma's hand reached up to ruffle his hair. "There we go. That's my little brother."</p><p>"I'm not your sibling."</p><p>"Sure, not by blood."</p><p>Kakashi pushed Asuma's hand away in irritation. "I am not a little kid Asuma."</p><p>"Really, you could have fooled me."</p><p>"Enough you two. Asuma, I know you enjoy teasing Kakashi as you do think of him as a sibling, but I want you two to focus."</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>Kakashi nodded his head in agreement, but moved back to his cushion. "Why me?"</p><p>One of the Kazekage's eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"There are many others who are just as skilled, or more skilled than me."</p><p>"You work well with Asuma, but I'm thinking you need a break from your Anbu duties."</p><p>"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with…" Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "…well, that."</p><p>Asuma glanced over. The look on his face said he didn't know what Kakashi was talking about. Hiruzen puffed out smoke from his mouth. "Nope. However, don't worry about that until this mission is over Kakashi. I don't need you distracted by those kind of things."</p><p>"I know. My duty as a shinobi comes first, but we're not supposed to feel emotion."</p><p>"The two of you are dismissed." The Hokage waved his hand indicating they should leave. Kakashi reached for his mask in order that he might put it back on his face. Asuma reached out and placed his hand on the mask.</p><p>Kakashi paused. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"We're going to be on a team together, so why not some bonding time?"</p><p>Kakashi simply looked at Asuma like he'd grown another head. This resulted in a frown from Asuma. "What?"</p><p>"I'm still in my Anbu uniform." Kakashi reached down and placed his mask onto his face.</p><p>"Okay. Then we can go do something after you go home and change."</p><p>"I'm not sure I want…" Kakashi heard the Hokage clear his throat. Letting out a sigh he said what he knew the Hokage wanted to hear. "Alright."</p><p>"I'll wait for you outside your apartment."</p><p>The silver-haired shinobi stood up and headed back towards his apartment. He slipped in through the window before heading into his room to change. He headed towards the front door. Asuna was there waiting like he said. "Come on."</p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>"All you need to know is that it is my treat." Asuma walked ahead of Kakashi with his arms behind his back. While the Hokage was small, his son was actually rather large in comparison making Kakashi feel dwarfed by the man. They soon arrived in front of the local ramen shop. "Here we are."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Asuma gave Kakashi a slight shove on the back making him step towards the ramen stall. "Take a seat."</p><p>Kakashi sat down on the stool. "You're up to something."</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about." Kakashi looked at the menu, but found himself unsure of what to order. As such Asuma ordered for him.</p><p>"Dad! I'm home!"</p><p>Kakashi ignored the child's voice and instead stared at the counter.</p><p>"Did you have a good day at the academy Ayame?"</p><p>"Uh-huh." The little girl walked behind the counter and set her backpack down before putting on an apron and a headscarf.</p><p>"Okay. Serve this to the customers, okay."</p><p>The small girl took the two bowls of ramen from her father and set them in front of Asuma nad Kakashi. She then set their drinks down in front of them as well. The silver-haired shinobi still paid the child no mind despite the fact she was now in front of him. He reached up for his mask so he could pull it down and eat while his other hand lifted up the chopsticks.</p><p>A sudden squeal made Kakashi almost fall backward. He looked at the daughter of the ramen stall owner in confusion. Her hands were clasped together, but she seemed quite excited about something, yet for the life of him Kakashi couldn't figure out what was going on. The ramen stall owner overheard and looked up, but one of his eyebrows shot up.</p><p>Kakashi turned his head towards Asuma and saw his fellow shinobi attempting to hide a laugh. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Um. How to explain this?" Asuma cleared his throat. "Let's just say not all girls go for the muscle-bound guys. They go for the opposite."</p><p>"I don't follow." Kakashi shook his head. He clapped his hands together. "Thank you for the food." The silver-haired shinobi started eating. He paused upon tasting the first bite.</p><p>Ayame leaned forward. "You've never tasted Ichiraku Ramen before?"</p><p>"Um, no."</p><p>Asuma paused in eating his food while Ayame for some reason became excited again. "That's right. The day the new stand opened you were busy doing other things, but you've not ever been a very sociable person."</p><p>"It's good." Kakashi took another bite, but enjoyed the food Asuma paid for. He carefully savored every bite while his fellow shinobi watched in amusement. The sun slowly began setting in the distance, but Kakashi didn't notice a child with blond hair and fox whisker markings on his face approach the stand.</p><p>"One ramen please."</p><p>Kakashi stopped eating for a few minutes and turned his head slightly. The owner of the stall spoke up with a smile on his face as the child placed his coin on the counter. "Coming right up Naruto."</p><p>The silver-haired shinobi found himself watching in slight confusion, but turned his head when Naruto realized he was staring. Kakashi started eating again when Naruto decided to start speaking while looking right at Asuma. "Are you on a date with your girlfriend mister?"</p><p>Kakashi found himself choking on his food. He lifted a hand to cover his face as his cheeks started turning a bright red. Asuma simple laughed. "Um, no. I'm not into <em>that</em> type of girl."</p><p>"Oh." Naruto nodded his head while Ayame came around from behind the counter and handed a ramen to go to the boy. Kakashi pushed his bowl aside and placed his head on the counter in frustration.</p><p>"I hope you have a good nights sleep Naruto so you can have a fun day tomorrow, okay."</p><p>Naruto let out a laugh and almost dropped his bowl. "I will."</p><p>Kakashi tilted his head slightly to see Naruto head up the stairs nearby. Under his breath he muttered something so only his fellow shinobi could hear. "You're jokes not funny."</p><p>Asuma patted Kakashi on the back. "I know, I know. You constantly wear that mask of yours because you think you look like a girl."</p><p>"According to Uzumaki Naruto I do in fact look like one without the mask."</p><p>"Yeah… no." Asuma looked up at the ceiling and crossed his arms. "Don't tell my dad I let you know where the Uzumaki kid lives."</p><p>"Why would you do this?"</p><p>Asuma piled food into his mouth and thus spoke with his mouth full. "I don't agree with my father's decision regarding you and that matter, but this is the most I can do."</p><p>"Thanks." Kakashi turned his head so he could rest it on the counter of the stall. He also pulled his mask up so nobody else could see his face. He felt Asuma pat him on the back. He found himself repeating himself. "Your joke wasn't funny."</p><p>"Yeah, I kind of think it was. Or at least your reaction was, which was the real point. You're fun to tease, but you wouldn't know I liked you if I didn't tease you when I saw you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. I: Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Timeline</p><p>~ Friday, April 17, 77 ~ Kurotsuchi's former friends are cruel towards her.</p><p>~ Monday, April 20, 77 ~ Tsunade arrives in Suna, but decides she will stay awhile.</p><p>~ Wednesday, April 22, 77 ~ The students start what is equivalent to our social studies classes. The girls call their class Kunoichi class. Naruto and friends try playing hookie.</p><p>~ Thursday, April 24, 77 ~ Kakashi learns he is to be the bodyguard of the Hokage during a meeting with the Mizukage. Yagara tries letting his soft side out, but fails.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C left the home of the other noble family before the first ray of sun appeared. The woman who took over as head from her dead husband didn't come with him, but he honestly preferred it this way. His eyes remained on the ground, and as such he didn't at first see the person waiting next to where he exited from.</p><p>A gut feeling made C lift up his head. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Darui watching him from where he leaned against the wall lazying about. He said nothing and instead started walking back towards his family home, yet in the back of his head C knew what Darui would do next. "We need to talk."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Are you going to be this dull?"</p><p>"I honestly don't understand what you mean by that." C continued walking towards the family home knowing the bad with his research was still in his room, and he needed to pick up the bag.</p><p>"What I mean is this. Are you going to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about?"</p><p>C stopped walking, but felt his hands clench together forming a pair of fists. He turned slightly so he might look Darui in the eye. "You want to talk about <em>that</em>? How about I simply say what you want to talk about is none of your business, but you had no right following me like you did. We're supposed to be partners and working together, but how can I trust you if you happen to follow me like that?"</p><p>Darui took a deep breath. He walked over so he was only a few inches away from C. His one hand reached out and grabbed onto C's shoulder and forced C to turn around so he could easily poke him in the chest. "Don't talk to me about trust when you hid something like this from me."</p><p>The blond-haired shinobi stared for a bit before deciding to turn away. "I don't see why this is a big deal."</p><p>"How dull." Darui let his eyes roll into the back of his head. He walked a bit faster despite the fact he'd rather be lazing about. This allowed him to step in front of his partner and turn so he was walking backing backward a few steps. A ray of sun started peeking over the horizon, but soon the shinobi who weren't on some kind of night duty would be stirring. He placed a hand against C's chest to get him to stop. "It is a big deal."</p><p>C glared at his partner, but no words came out of his mouth.</p><p>"Are you going to say something?"</p><p>"I'm not sure what to say."</p><p>"You have no response to what I just said."</p><p>"Do I have a response? Shinobi aren't supposed to show emotions."</p><p>"Are you saying this isn't a big deal because shinobi aren't supposed to show emotions?"</p><p>"No. I'm saying the response I have is mute because shinobi aren't supposed to have emotions."</p><p>One of Darui's eyebrows shot up and his mouth twisted into a frown. "Say what? Okay, look. You are my partner. I am supposed to know if you are having any emotion stuff."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"So I can better read you and react in a given situation."</p><p>C stared at Darui. After a few seconds he spoke. "My reaction to your question is to wonder why it's such a big deal to you. It's not to me."</p><p>"It's a big deal to me because you're my partner, but you're being used."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>Darui's jaw dropped. "What?"</p><p>"So what if I'm being used?" C saw Darui simply stare at him. His hand reached up and pushed his partner's hand away before he started walking away. While he had predicted Darui's earlier action he did not predict what happened next.</p><p>Again, Darui grabbed C by the shoulder so he might turn the blond-haired shinobi around. C saw a flash and then felt a fist collide with his chin. The blond-haired shinobi found himself fall backward onto the street, but he also found himself looking up at a rather irritated Darui. "So what? You're not some tool, so why are you okay with being used like one?</p><p>C sat up. His thumb brushed against his lip and wiped away a little bit of blood. He calmly stood up and dusted himself off. He didn't say anything, but knew slipping away wouldn't work as Darui wouldn't let things go.</p><p>"You're not going to respond again?"</p><p>"Are you asking for what my emotional response to the situation was?"</p><p>"Dull." Darui's tone of voice revealed how irritated he was. "Yes. What is your reaction?"<br/>"First off, I am going to admit I didn't like getting punched by you."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"You said I'm not some tool, so why am I okay with being used like one, but you never stopped to think I'm okay with being used because I am contrary to what you said a tool."</p><p>Darui stood there staring at C. His jaw dropped down.</p><p>"I guess it's my turn to ask why you're not responding to what I said?"</p><p>"Why the hell would you think that you're a tool?"</p><p>"Why? Isn't that answer obvious?" One of C's eyebrows shot up.</p><p>Darui's facial features twisted with exasperation. "Is that answer obvious? No, it's not. I can't believe you even have an answer to that question."</p><p>"The answer is I wouldn't even be born if I weren't meant to be a tool aimed at consolidating power into our village rather than the other hidden villages, but also a tool to be used by the village and the head of the family I'm from as needed." C watched Darui stare at him as if he'd grown another head. "You aren't going to say anything?"</p><p>Darui lowered his voice. "Are you telling me you're the result of the practice the Raikage emphatically said was banned at the last council meeting?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Darui's eyes closed and his hand reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You didn't hesitate."</p><p>"We're partners. Aren't I supposed to be truthful with you?"</p><p>"That's not the point." Darui let out a sigh. "The point is you don't seem to understand why that's a big deal."</p><p>"No, I don't."</p><p>C watched Darui stand with his arms crossing his chest. Darui looked C in the eye. "Do you understand why the Raikage banned that practice?"</p><p>"He explained his reasons during the meeting."</p><p>Darui glanced away before grabbing C by the arm. "We're playing hooky today."</p><p>C's eyes widened. "Why?"</p><p>"Because we can."</p><p>C yanked his arm away. His lip still bled slightly. "That's not a reason."</p><p>Darui turned towards C. "I don't think I can work with you like this."</p><p>"I understand you aren't fond of me. We simply need to focus on our job and not whether we like each other."</p><p>"So now you're saying you hate me?"</p><p>"I honestly don't know whether I like you or not, but you obviously don't like me."</p><p>"That's not what I said." Darui glanced away. His arms returned to crossing his chest. "As your partner I should not be worried about your well being."</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"I know you think you are, but I honestly don't think you are."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Why? Because…." Darui sighed. "This conversation is not going where I want it to. Would you simply trust me as your partner and come back with me to my place for a bit?"</p><p>"I have to pick up the research the Raikage was having us do."</p><p>"You can do that later." Darui turned and started walking towards his place. "We are partners C. That means as dull as it might end up being we need some time to bond as a team so we can work efficiently with each other."</p><p>"But the Raikage…"</p><p>"Don't worry. I'll explain why we're a bit late, but he'll get it."</p><p>C followed after Darui. The arrived at the stairs to Darui's apartment. One of the neighbors came out when they were almost to the door of Darui's apartment. "You're getting home rather late Darui."</p><p>"I know. I had a long night, so I'd figure C and I would stop by my place to get some breakfast before heading to work."</p><p>"Ah. So this is the young man who was paired with you to guard the Raikage." The person paused. "By the way. I believe Killer B is waiting in your apartment."</p><p>"Oh." Darui let out a sigh. "How dull."</p><p>C heard and his lips pressed together slightly. "If he's here…"</p><p>"I'm sure he'll enjoy joining us for breakfast. Knowing him, he's also playing hooky himself."</p><p>One of the neighbor's eyebrows shot up. "Don't tell me you're teaching this young man bad habits Darui?"</p><p>"I'm trying to get him to lighten up a bit."</p><p>"Yes, but…" C started protesting.</p><p>"Part of our job is babysitting Killer B and keeping him out of trouble. If he's decided to play hooky today we might as well tag along." Darui opened the door to his apartment.</p><p>When the two walked in they found Killer B lying on the table as if he were some pinup model lying on their side. Darui felt his eye twitch in annoyance while C's mouth opened. C began to point at Killer B only for Darui to reach up and push his finger back down. Killer B sat up in excitement.</p><p>"<em>Fool ya fool<br/>Left Killer B out of the fun<br/>You two had better not run<br/>Fool ya fool.</em>"</p><p>"What does he mean by that?" C looked at Killer B in confusion.</p><p>"<em>Fool ya fool<br/>Out for a night on the village<br/>Your friendship definitely goes the milage<br/>Include Killer B in the fun though</em></p><p><em>I'll be a wonderful friend in toe<br/>Fool ya fool.</em>"</p><p>"Um…" C continued looking confused, but he turned to look at Darui. "What is he saying?"</p><p>"He thinks we were out having fun without him, though I wouldn't call last night having fun." Darui said. He paused for a few seconds and then looked his partner in the eye. "Well, C may have found what he got up to fun and enjoyable? Did you?"</p><p>"Sex isn't fun or enjoyable."</p><p>This statement from C made both Darui and Killer B look at him strangely. Darui honestly didn't know how to react, but Killer B finally broke the tension.</p><p>"<em>Fool ya fool<br/>Breakfast by the Killer B<br/>And bonding time for us three<br/>Fool ya fool.</em>"</p><p>C stared at Killer B as he bustled about the kitchen at a speed many wouldn't expect of someone his size. Darui stepped behind C and pushed his partner towards the table. "Sit. I'll get a washcloth for your lip."</p><p>"Why?" C sat down.</p><p>"Have you forgotten I busted your lip this morning?"</p><p>"I didn't think it a big deal."</p><p>Darui let out a sigh. "How dull?"</p><p>He saw Killer B pause, but the look on the face of the Raikage's brother said he was also a bit worried.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. I: Biting Humor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is no news better than bad news?"</p><p>Asuma's head darted up from his position behind the Hokage. He kept his voice lowered so his grandfather could not hear him speak. "Is the reason you're speaking so the Hokage can't hear because this has to do with Uzumaki Naruto?"</p><p>"I've still not heard back from Umino about whether I am allowed to be apprised of Naruto's educational progress, but I've not heard from the Hokage whether I am forbidden either."</p><p>"Iruka isn't the type to go back on his word, so if he told you he would ask my grandfather, then he will. He may just not have had the time to ask him. I've heard this years academy students are a handful, and not just because Naruto is one of the students."</p><p>Kakashi's head darted up. His eyes widened like a child fond of sweets in a candy store. "Really? What have you heard?"</p><p>One of Asuma's eyebrows shot up. "I've not heard much, but I did hear they made Suzume cry."</p><p>"Phtt." Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "It's <em>really</em> easy to make her cry. You simply have to show her mud. Just a single speck will set her off regarding germs." A pair of silver-haired eyebrows shot up and he looked Asuma in the eye. "Apparently she also at one point thought we were dating?"</p><p>Asuma looked at Kakashi in amusement. "So, you couldn't tell that the ramen stalls daughter had a crush on you, yet you know that Suzume is one of your personal stalkers."</p><p>"I wouldn't call her a stalker. And what do you mean that little girl had a crush on me? Aren't I like, old enough to be her father."</p><p>A laugh escaped Asuma's mouth. "Hold on. You actually twenty-year-old you is old enough to have a daughter who is eleven-years-old?"</p><p>"Yes?" Kakashi wondered if that was the right answer. Asuma's next steps brought him closer to Kakashi so that he could put the silver-haired shinobi into a headlock. "Hey. We're supposed to be guarding the Hokage, not goofing off."</p><p>Asuma refused to let go of Kakashi and instead took the knuckles of his first to Kakashi's head. He also spoke loud enough for the Hokage to hear, almost purposefully so. "Dude, there is no way a nine-year-old kid can have a child!"</p><p>"It's ten-year-old child as I am almost twenty-one, not twenty, and yes. It is completely possible for a kid that age to have a child."</p><p>The color drained from Asuma's face. "What the hell is wrong with you? Ten-year-old kids shouldn't be having kids."</p><p>"I didn't say that. I simply said it is physically…"</p><p>"Okay. Grandfather, are hearing any of this? Could you talk some sense into…" Asuma stopped short when Hiruzen turned around with a rather large grin on his face. "What? Why do I feel like I was the brunt of a joke here?"</p><p>Asuma's arm loosen slightly allowing Kakashi to lift the arm away. "Because you are?"</p><p>"Wait. No way. You're telling me…"</p><p>Kakashi smirked under his mask in a manner which would be best described as "ear to ear". "Did you really believe I would think it a good idea for a kid that young to have a kid?"</p><p>"I…" Asuma rubbed the back of his head but stepped away sheepishly. "Wow. I just never expected you of all people to make a joke. You used to struggle with things like humor."</p><p>"I still do." The silver-haired shinobi continued walking at the same pace behind the Hokage. "That doesn't change the fact a nine to ten-year-age gap between me and a kid is creepy. Very creepy."</p><p>"Okay. Can I explain something to you?"</p><p>"Am I going to like hearing what you have to say?"</p><p>"No, but you really need to hear it."</p><p>"Fine. What do you need to say?"</p><p>"He wants to tell you that while it isn't okay for adults to be crushing on children, it is completely okay for children to crush upon their elders. It isn't anything new, but honestly rather normal. Take it as a compliment when it happens."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm still creeped out. Why did you have to tell me she had a crush on me?"</p><p>"Uh…" Asuma frowned, wondering how the conversation even got started. The Hokage took a deep breath. "Well, here is the meeting spot."</p><p>Kakashi saw the small inn out in the middle of nowhere and frowned. Asuma clapped a hand on the middle of his back. "It's going to be okay. Let's get ourselves settled."</p><p>"Particularly since we want to get settled before the Mizukage get here, but also want to remain on alert. He's not someone to trust easily. I'm surprised he's even wanting to meet."</p><p>They soon found themselves in a room with a divider the Hokage slid shut so he could have some privacy. Kakashi sat down and closed his eyes so he might listen, but his mind kept wandering back to the village and what Naruto was up to.</p><p>Asuma took a deep breath. "So, are we going to continue our conversation from earlier?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Okay, let's try the fact you are only twenty, almost twenty-one, but acting like a man who's as old as my grandfather, but possibly a lot less spry."</p><p>Kakashi let his eye which wasn't covered open up. "What are you getting at?"</p><p>"You do realize the reason the Hokage doesn't want you raising Naruto is because he feels you've been forced to grow up a lot sooner than you should have."</p><p>"It's not his fault my mother died in childbirth, my father committed suicide, both my mother and father's clans abandoned me, my friends died as well as my sensei."</p><p>"Yeah. You really shouldn't talk about things like that so calmly."</p><p>"The only thing I have left is Naruto."</p><p>Asuma took a deep breath letting his eyes roll back into his head. "Fine. I'll put this another way. I don't get why you want to have a kid."</p><p>"I didn't say I want to have a kid. That would mean finding girl and getting married. Having a child out of wedlock is a big no-no."</p><p>"I'm talking about raising a kid." Asuma let out a deep sigh. "Look, I end up spending time with my nephew, and he is a pain. I've heard Naruto is just as much of a pain, yet you want to torture yourself with things like hair pulling, sticky hands and runny noses."</p><p>"Don't forget biting."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Naruto and for that matter my uncle have already bit me."</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"You heard what I said."</p><p>"Yeah. I just heard you say that your uncle bit you. Why would a grown man bite you?"</p><p>"I'm quite sure my grandmother bites people as well."</p><p>"I'm still not following you. Are you saying you were raised by dogs? Are you attempting another joke Kakashi? I know that you've got a bunch of ninken, but that's a bit silly Kakashi."</p><p>"Never mind." Kakashi found himself looking out the window. He heard no sound out of the ordinary while the Hokage prepared for the meeting with the Mizukage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. I: Cruel Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For once in a very long time Yashimaru felt hope.</p><p>The things the council said made the young medical-nin think certain members had a personal vendetta against the Kazekage. He personally understood why Lady Chiyo wasn't on speaking terms with Rasa outside of the council, but at least she put the villages well being ahead of any grudge she held. In the back of his mind he held personal doubts she or her brother would push for the things regarding Gaara the council were pushing for, yet neither participated anymore.</p><p>In truth, he suspected some of them encouraged fear of Gaara among the villagers, but spread rumors which twisted the events surrounding Gaara's birth so even he didn't know what was true. Rasa refused to speak of the events, yet when his brother-in-law did openly speak of the matter he claimed he was the one who killed Karura, not Gaara. Despite the times Yashimaru wanted to hold a grudge against the man, or even the darling, precious babe Karura left behind, he could not.</p><p>What brought hope was two-fold.</p><p>First, Tsunade and Shizune interacted with Gaara adding to the number of people willing to interact with the child. The list was short; Rasa, Baki, himself and now the two medical-nin from Konoha. Temari and Kankuro didn't count as Rasa became quite upset when one day he'd found his eldest son encouraging Gaara to sculpt poop, though in truth the two older children were curious about their younger sibling. Gaara was, though, a very difficult child to approach.</p><p>As such, seeing Tsunade approach him easily proved a major relief, but Yashimaru found himself getting some rest, although not much. The smile which appeared on the woman's face was also a relief, as she'd not found much to smile about. Her grief tended to eat away at her, but she managed turning her grief at the latest loss in her life into something productive. Gaara also enjoyed the children's book which resulted even though he'd yet to figure out that Raruka was in fact Karura.</p><p>His other hope lay in the questions Gaara asked. The child had a lot of questions.</p><p>He found himself actually enjoying a walk with Gaara while Tsunade and Shizune watched the two older children when Gaara saw the ball and tried <em>playing</em> with the children. The sad part was, Yashimaru knew none of what happened would have happened had the parents of the children not taught them Gaara was someone to fear.</p><p>He came home with Gaara being careful not to alert Tsunade or Shizune to their presence, as he knew they would both object if not question the injuries he'd received. Gaara was evidently upset as he watched his uncle bandage his own wounds, but questions were asked which led to an understanding Yashimaru felt was pivotal to the child's growth. He felt quite proud when he sent Gaara on his way with the medicine for the child he'd hurt, yet outright encouraged it.</p><p>Gaara though didn't come home right away like Yashimaru expected. He finally found himself approaching Tsunade and Shizune knowing full well both would have questions regarding his injuries. As he approached the room in which Kankuro and Temari were playing he heard his niece scream.</p><p>"Kankuro! You're not supposed to play with dolls!"</p><p>Yashimaru felt a frown spread across his face and peeked in. Instead of playing with the doll Tsunade brought him Kankuro had decided the doll would make an amazing puppet and was making it dance across the floor. Tsunade watched with a rather amused look on her face while Shizune clapped her hands together in delight. Temari looked on the verge of tears while Kakuro had a rather goofy grin on his face.</p><p>He almost smiled, yet Tsunade glanced up and saw him. "Yashimaru?"</p><p>Shizune looked up upon hearing his name. Her hands went to her mouth. "Yashimaru. What happened?"</p><p>A few tears started to fall from Temari's beautiful eyes that reminded him of his sister's. "Did Gaara do that?"</p><p>Yashimaru watched Tsunade's mouth open up and her eyes widen in horror. He kept a smile on his face and walked over kneeling in front of Temari. "What have I told you?"</p><p>Temari let out a sniffle. One of her small hands reached up and wiped a tear away. "Gaara would never, ever intentionally hurt any of us."</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kankuro fold his arms across his chest and plop down on his bottom with a frown on his face. The amusement from teasing his sister was now gone and the doll turned puppet lay motionless on the floor. He continued smiling at the girl.</p><p>"Then let me continue. Gaara would never, ever intentionally hurt me Temari. Ever. You must believe that, but never, ever forget Gaara has a good heart." He lifted a hand up to her heart. "Never forget that Gaara is as warm-hearted as your mama was, just like you and…" He paused, remembering the antic with the doll." Well, maybe not Kankuro."</p><p>"I'm like mama." Kankuro certainly didn't like being let out.</p><p>Yashimaru placed a finger to his lips. "I don't know. Kakuro did take Temari's doll without asking."</p><p>The child frowned before going over and picking up the toy. He very gently carried it over and handed it to his sister who hugged the toy to her chest tightly. The smile faded and he turned to Tsunade, the worry he felt becoming evident. "Lady Tsunade, you wouldn't have seen Gaara? He didn't stop by to read his book again."</p><p>"No. He didn't."</p><p>Yashimaru took a deep breath. "I'd best go looking for him then."</p><p>He watched Temari's lip form into a pout. The smile returned. "Don't worry. I'll find him, okay Temari."</p><p>"Good. I don't want to lose baby."</p><p>"Hate the baby," Kunkuro's arms crossed and he began to pout. "Baby took…"</p><p>"He did not! It's not Gaara's fault mommy died."</p><p>Tsunade drew a deep breath and looked over at Shizune who nodded her head indicating she would take care of the situation. She tilted her head indicating she wanted to speak to Yashimaru outside of the room. She took a deep breath once they were out. "That was amazing. I'm honestly sorry you don't have any children of your own."</p><p>"I don't think I would be anywhere near as patient with my own children as I am with my sister's children."</p><p>Her finger lifted up and poked him in the forehead. "Alright. What about this?"</p><p>"This?" Yashimaru lifted a hand to his forehead while he continued to smile. "It's just an injury."</p><p>"Is it? Did Gaara do that?"</p><p>"You heard me. Gaara would never intentionally hurt me."</p><p>"Except you and I both know it wasn't intentional. What happened?"</p><p>The smile on Yashimaru's face faded. "It was either let him unintentionally hurt me or let him unintentionally hurt a child in the village."</p><p>Tsunade swallowed. Her pale hands reached up to grab Yashimaru's face. "Sweet child. Tell me the truth. What exactly happened?"</p><p>"What happened?" Yashimaru looked at the ground. "He simply wanted to play with the other children. He's so starved for love and affection because everyone runs from him, but he rescued the ball they were playing with from somewhere on high. Like always, the children ran. This time though…"</p><p>"Yashimaru…" Tsunade took a deep breath.</p><p>"Instead of Gaara's abilities reacting when someone accidentally did something that might hurt him, he instead was simply reaching out and begging them not to run away. I used the taijutsu you taught me to break the sand up, but as you can see it can only do so much."</p><p>"Gaara didn't run away because you got hurt."</p><p>Yashamaru's eyes brightened. "No. He, well, Gaara was definitely upset I got hurt. He couldn't stop looking at me with that look of his. He asked me what pain was."</p><p>"Why wouldn't he know what pain is?"</p><p>Realization hit he and Rasa managed to leave out an important detail regarding Gaara. "Gaara's never really felt pain. His sand always protects him. Yet, he has. He told me so. He feels empty inside, but because of that he felt he could relate to the pain he's caused others and wanted to make up for it. He took some medicine to the child. Despite me interfering, the child did still get hurt. He hasn't been back."</p><p>"Do you want me to help you look for him?"</p><p>"No. Temari and Kankuro are more likely to suspect something is wrong."</p><p>The woman let a smile appear on her face even though she didn't truly feel like smiling. She let go of his face and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Do be careful Yashimaru."</p><p>"You know I will. I always am."</p><p>"That's what I'm afraid of," Tsunade took a deep breath. Her eye glanced down at his finger and swallowed. "The fact people are careful doesn't mean bad things won't happen."</p><p>"I know." He turned and left. He headed in the direction he thought Gaara might be. The medical-nin stopped, realizing something was off. He started turning when a set of smoke bombs went off. Someone approached from behind as a cloth covered his mouth.</p><p>"You've always been on a lookout for someone attempting to attack the Kazekage or his children, you never expected yourself as a potential target."</p><p>His eyelids batted shut and he found himself losing consciousness until he felt a sharp slap across the cheek.</p><p>"Wake up already."</p><p>Yashamaru's eyes opened, but his mouth felt dry from the drug used to knock him out. He found himself tied to the chair, but everything he carried on him was gone. He didn't bother looking the person in the eye. "Why? Why are you doing this?"</p><p>"Why?" The person came forward and grabbed Yashimaru's sand-colored hair and lifted his head up so he could look the person in the eye. They wore a mask so that he couldn't identify them, but they also disguised their voice. "What better way to get at both the Kazekage and one of the legendary sannin? What better way to either get rid of the brat, or turn him into the weapon this village needs?"</p><p>"You're insane."</p><p>"Well, we need you alive so that we can use the justsu which allows one to take on another person's face. It's much better than stealing a dead person's face as that method tears apart. But even after you've outlived your usefulness, I think we may be able to find other uses for the mongrel with Konohagakure blood running through them." The person brought their face close to Yashimaru's. "Keep in mind it's your mongrel sister's fault the Kazekage bloodline is tainted with the blood of an outsider which isn't deemed suitable for such a pure line as that of the Kazekage."</p><p>Yashamaru's eyes narrowed in anger, yet he knew he could do nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. I: First Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ino wanted to pummel Ami's face into the ground for what she did to Sakura. She never imagined someone could be so cruel, yet she didn't understand where Ami's animosity for Sakura actually came from. She found herself angry Iruka did nothing to help, but then again he didn't know anything about the situation. As for Suzume, Ino personally had her doubts a teacher who could be bullied so easily would be able to help in a situation where the student was bullied.</p><p>"<em>Nobody wants to hear about the outside from an outsider</em>."</p><p>Those words stuck with Ino. The way Ami said it felt like she was referring to Sakura as someone who wasn't simply someone from outside Ami's personal group of friends, but someone who was in fact from outside of the village. She found herself still puzzling over words Ami used the next morning.</p><p>"What's bothering my little princess?"</p><p>Ino's pale eyes blinked. She looked up at her father who was watching her carefully. "Nothing?"</p><p>"Nothing? You've not touched your breakfast," her mother said.</p><p>"Oh." Ino glanced at the table. "What does it mean when someone calls a person an outsider?"</p><p>"Well…" Her mother sat down in order to join the conversation. Her father on the other hand lifted a cup of coffee to his mouth and started savoring it. "It can mean the person was simply born outside of the village, or it could mean the person's bloodline comes from outside of the village. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"There's this girl at school who likes picking on Sakura. She says Sakura is an outsider."</p><p>Her father's eyes opened and he set the cup of coffee down onto the table. "Whether she's an outsider or not doesn't matter. If her parents came from outside the village then the Hokage wouldn't let them in if they were someone we needed to worry about. It's just someone trying to push social issues on other people."</p><p>Ino frowned. "Yeah, but do her parents come from the outside?"</p><p>Ino's mother looked over at her husband. "Do they? I don't know."</p><p>"I don't either. It's not the kind of thing I get into people's business about. You shouldn't either."</p><p>"But how can you not know? Didn't Sakura's parents attend the academy at the same time as you? I mean, Shikamaru and Choji's dads attended the same time as dad."</p><p>Ino's mother laughed. "Ino, just because a person has children the same age attending the academy doesn't mean they're the same age."</p><p>"But aren't they?"</p><p>"Um…" Her mother continued to smile. "Do you remember the other day when I paid Sakura a compliment in front of her mother?"</p><p>"Well, yeah. What about it?"</p><p>"Do you remember what her mother said?"</p><p>"Whenever anyone pays Sakura a compliment her mom and dad say something about how lucky they are to have her."</p><p>"I'm thinking Sakura's situation is that her parents are an older couple who didn't expect to ever have a child, yet at the age your father and I are now or even older they got blessed with a bundle of joy they didn't expect. Of course, don't take my word for it."</p><p>"So, her parents are older than you guys."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"But you adults all look the same age! They don't look old like the Hokage!"</p><p>Her father burst into laughter, but he found himself wiping tears away from his eye. "Oh my. The Lord Hokage is really, really old."</p><p>"If he's so old why don't we replace him?"</p><p>"Maybe we should have this conversation another day?" Her mother let out a deep sigh.</p><p>Ino let out a sigh and headed to school. When she arrived she found a rather excited Sakura who cheered up considerably from yesterday. "What's got you so excited? Tell me so I can be excited as well."</p><p>"So, mama saw how sad I was yesterday. She wanted to make me feel better, so she said I could invite you over tomorrow for a slumber party. I've never, had a slumber party before, so if your parents say yes…"</p><p>Ino let out a squeal of excitement. "Of course I'm excited! I'm sure my parents will let me."</p><p>As such she found herself quite excited. Ami of course didn't like seeing Sakura was happy about something, but the girl of course could do nothing to deflate Ino or her friend's excitement. Her parents also became excited when she told them. Her mother helped pack an overnight bag the day before, but her father personally walked the two girls from school to Sakura's place.</p><p>Sakura's mother greeted her, but out of the corner of her eye Ino saw some of the neighbors look at them warily. She saw Ami down the street peeking around a corner glaring, almost as if she were stalking them, but thought nothing more when she got inside the house. Sakura tugged Ino up to her room.</p><p>The room was definitely smaller than Inos, but she found herself liking the quaint charm of the room. Sakura sat down on her bed. "Mom says she's got a couple of futons, so we can get more room in the family room if that's okay with you."</p><p>Her feet kicked up in excitement. Ino thought briefly for a few minutes to find actual answers regarding why Ami was so persistent in ostracizing Sakura, but these flew as the two girls started in on the activities, particularly when Sakura's father got home and took them to the new movie all of the girls in class were talking about.</p><p>When they left the two girls had a new favorite movie, but couldn't stop talking about it well into the night. Not thinking or talking about the school bully, or the gross boys at school was actually quite nice. Sakura let out a sigh. "Why do boys have to be so stupid?"</p><p>Ino frowned, realizing they were suddenly on the topic of gross boys. "Where did this come from?"</p><p>"How come in the movies the guys are not gross, but the boys in our class are."</p><p>The blond haired child thought over the question carefully. "Because the guys in movies are adults and the boys in our class are not?"</p><p>"Maybe." Sakura turned over so she could grin at Ino. "Thank you so much for being my friend."</p><p>"I should be thanking you. You're a very nice person Sakura."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. I: Implications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The feelings of jealousy quickly left and were replaced by feelings of anger. Deidra found it hard to remain jealous regarding his younger sister's early graduation when the friends she'd known since she first started walking abandoned her so easily.</p><p>He'd overhead too much of the conversation. Mentally he didn't want to think about what that particular seven-year-old said, particularly when the type of conversation she was having was far from appropriate for someone of around his sister's age. He'd also met the Kazekage and thought the man ugly, but imagined any children the man had would also be ugly unless of course the children took after their mother.</p><p>"Did you hear?"</p><p>Such words always made Deidra take pause, but he found himself more inclined to listen in to the gossip. He recognized the voices as three of the older male students at the academy.</p><p>"Hear what?"</p><p>"Kurotsuchi is getting married to an old geezer."</p><p>"What do you mean old geezer?"</p><p>"I'm talking about the Kazekage."</p><p>"That old fart."</p><p>"Yeah. She'll be out of our hair after the chunnin exams. No more getting beat up by a girl."</p><p>"I thought we stopped getting beat up because she no longer attended the academy and had taijutsu classes with us?"</p><p>Deidra took a deep breath. With quite a bit of agility he climbed over the wall and jumped down between the three boys. He stood up and cracked his knuckles. "So, are you three talking bad about <em>my</em> little sister?"</p><p>The three guys froze. Deidra's hand shot out for the one who had the easiest route of escape and grabbed him by the front of the shirt before punching him in the face. Instead of the others attempting to flee he soon found all three of the boy's ganging up on him. He didn't hesitate in kicking and hitting them, but likely got far more blows in on them than they did him.</p><p>"Deidra!"</p><p>The sound of his father's voice made Deidra stop, but the other three boys fled. The man walked over with his arms crossed. "What the hell do you think you're doing? What did you do to make those boys want to pummel you?"</p><p>"They weren't the ones trying to pummel me. I was pummeling them." Deidra retorted. His father reached out and grabbed his ear.</p><p>"You are so grounded."</p><p>"Hey, let go of my ear!" The man of course did not let go of Deidra's ear and instead kept pulling him along. They arrived at the home of the Tsuchikage where they came to make their home after his father married the daughter of the Tsuchikage. He stormed over to where the man in charge of the village was having tea and slammed the door open. "Your grandson has been playing hooky again!"</p><p>"He's not my grandfather!"</p><p>"And he's been getting into fights!" The man pushed Deidra slightly making the boy stumbled forward. A beautiful woman who looked like a Kurotsuchi but with much longer hair sat in the room watching him. Deidra sat on the cushion and didn't lift his blue eyes up from the ground. He heard his father plop down on one of the other cushions. "Seriously. What is wrong with you?"</p><p>"What is wrong with the three of you?" Deidra's head darted up. His fingers twisted around his pants legs and he found himself almost biting his lip.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Onoki looked up with a rather amused smile on his face. The man closed his eyes so he might continue savoring his tea.</p><p>Deidra watched his step-mother poor his father his own cup of tea. The preteen felt his entire body shake in anger as his father lifted a cup of tea to drink. "I'm not going to let you marry Kurotsuchi off the Kazekage over my dead body!"</p><p>If the situation wasn't so <em>deadly</em> serious Deidra might have found himself laughing over what happened next. Tea came out of father's mouth and nose spraying all over the Tsuchikage. Onoki opened one eye and looked right at Deidra who in turn swallowed knowing full well he was in serious trouble.</p><p>He quickly stood and took off running while his father's voice bellowed after him. "Deidra! Get back here!"</p><p>The preteen dived into a room and attempted slamming a kunai into the door so it wouldn't open, but the man still managed to open the door with the immense strength Deidra himself lacked. The man turned his head to see the damaged door, but when Kitsuchi turned back towards Deidra knew he'd overstepped in yet another way. The man lunged forward and grabbed him by the collar.</p><p>Soon, Deidra found himself sitting down at the table where the Tsuchikage sat, but this time found it rather painful to sit. He twisted his hands into the seat of his pants, but refused to look any of the adults in the eye. Onoki had returned to drinking his tea, but was the first to speak. "Where did you get this ludicrous idea from that I would be making your sister marry the Kazekage?"</p><p>Deidra kept his mouth shut.</p><p>"She might end up marrying one of his brats, but I doubt she'll find his son a suitable match."</p><p>"Then it is true?" Deidra swallowed.</p><p>"What is?" His step-mother asked. "Deidra, where are you getting your information from?"</p><p>"Is it true that the only reason my father married you is because the Kazekage refused an arranged marriage with you and he was the only one who would marry you, but now Kurotsuchi is stuck fulfilling the contract with Suna regarding the marriage?"</p><p>Onoki snorted into his tea. The old man pulled his cup away before speaking. "I doubt my darling granddaughter would ever fall for Rasa's son. That boy enjoys picking his nose too much."</p><p>"Are you going senile? I asked if there is a contract?"</p><p>"Yes, but Suna obviously doesn't want to fulfill their end of the bargain, but I'd only push the issue <em>if</em> she fell in love with that nose picking swine."</p><p>"Father…" Kituchi spoke in an even tone. "I don't think such language is appropriate in front of Deidra."</p><p>"Why? I told Rasa as much to his face. He seemed to agree with me that the nose picking habit was disgusting." The man took another sip of his tea. "I doubt any man is worthy of my Kurotsuchi, so you need not worry."</p><p>Deidra glanced at the ground. "I'm sorry I implied father only married you out of pity."</p><p>His hands twisted into his pants leg. Kitsuchi said something which surprised him. "I fell in love with your mother because she adored you. That told me she'd be a wonderful mother for you, though you're not really leading up to the expectations of a wonderful son to her picking a fight like that."</p><p>"Yeah, but…"</p><p>"There's no reason for fighting fellow villagers." His father remained stern. "Where though did you hear all of this from?"</p><p>Deidra narrowed his eyes. "From the guys I beat up, but also Kurotsuchi's so-called friends who abandoned her because they're jealous she graduated early."</p><p>"Well…" Onoki set his glass down. "I know you're not wanting to praise Deidra for picking a fight Kitsuchi, but I on the other hand must. While Kurotsuchi can very well hold her own, I appreciate the fact he's defending his sister when she's not there. In fact, I think you're too hard on the boy."</p><p>"I am not, and it is my choice on how to parent my children."</p><p>"Well, I like being the grandfather who spoils grandchildren and encourages them to get into trouble."</p><p>"Father!" Deidra's mouth twisted up at his step-mother's reaction, but he attempted hiding his mirth from his father who seemed just as exasperated with his father-in-law as he was his own son.</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. I: Duck, Duck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So…"</p><p>Sasuke didn't look up when his father spoke.</p><p>"How is school going?"</p><p>The question simply got a shrug in answer. Sasuke's head remained so he was looking down at the table.</p><p>"Could I possibly see the assignments you're teacher gave back?"</p><p>Sasuke's head darted up slightly. The man sat there watching him carefully. Rarely did the man try making conversation with him. Every time he did the situation felt awkward. Sasuke stood up from the table and headed to his room. The stack of papers sat next to the table he did his school work at. He picked them up and headed back to the room. He handed them to his father, but stood with his arms behind his back.</p><p>The man looked over the papers until he came across one of the few times Sasuke got the answer wrong. His father turned and pointed at the red mark. "You got this wrong?"</p><p>"I…" Sasuke felt his chest tighten. "I asked Iruka Sensei and he explained what I did wrong."</p><p>"Oh." The child was sure he heard disappointment in the man's voice.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>The cycle repeated for the few other answers Sasuke got wrong, but when his father got to the first page again he set the papers down. "You're school work certainly isn't perfect like Itachi's." He turned to the youngest child. "Are you sure Iruka sensei explained what you got wrong to you?"</p><p>"I…" Sasuke swallowed. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"What for?" His father looked at him. "You're not Itachi."</p><p>Sasuke felt his throat tighten, but he shifted from one foot to another. "I could… I could graduate early… I could…"</p><p>"No. There isn't a need." His father already turned back to the papers which he slipped into a stack of papers Sasuke knew involved his father's business and thus he would not be able to retrieve them. The man pushed himself up from the table. "I'm going for a walk."</p><p>The child took this as an order to come with him and took a deep breath. He watched his father walk ahead, but also watched the looks the other Uchiha's gave him. Most of the looks were full of admiration, but Sasuke was sure he saw one or two adults give his father looks of irritation. When they realized Sasuke was looking though, they instead looked away.</p><p>Sasuke followed after his father until they came to the body of water near the family compound. "So… I hear school's not been going well for you."</p><p>"I'm making really good grades and I can do better. I promise I can."</p><p>"That…" His father stopped short, but then looked down at him. "That's not what I meant."</p><p>Sasuke looked up at his father in a rather confused manner. A few ducks swam up and his father removed a pouch from his sleeve and handed the bundle to Sasuke. "Why don't you feed them?"</p><p>The child frowned, knowing full well the Uchiha family raised ducks on the pond for their eggs and meat. He reached in and tossed the crumbs into the water. Any thought of being regulated to duck feeder became lost as he watched the ducks swarm the crumbs and gobble them up. A smile spread across his face, but Sasuke didn't notice his father smile as he stood behind him. Every so often he'd toss more crumbs and the ducks would gobble the treat up.</p><p>"Lord Uchiha?"</p><p>The smile fell from Sasuke's face. Whenever someone approached his father it meant the family head was needed for something important, or at least his father always told him this. He turned his head to see the man whisper to his father. The look on his father's face said his father wasn't pleased. The man walked over and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Behave. I have to go and take care of something."</p><p>The man left with the other man and Sasuke found himself sighing heavily. He continued tossing crumbs to the duck, yet this didn't seem to cheer him up anymore. The sun slowly set over the body of water and Sasuke ran out of crumbs. The ducks still remained nearby.</p><p>"Sasuke?"</p><p>"Hi Itachi."</p><p>"What are you doing out here all alone? Actually, why aren't you training. Normally when I find out here alone I find you training until you collapse."</p><p>"I was feeding the ducks."</p><p>"Oh. Why?"</p><p>"Father made me."</p><p>Itachi sat down on the ground next to where Sasuke sat with his knees pulled up to his chest. Neither seemed to care about the mud they were getting on their clothing. "Father never did such things with me."</p><p>"You weren't an over… over…"</p><p>"Over glorified?"</p><p>"You weren't an over glorified duck feeder."</p><p>"I don't know. I think I'd rather be an over glorified duck feeder rather than have father breathing down my neck every time I make a mistake."</p><p>"You don't make mistakes!" Sasuke turned towards his brother. He began to move over towards Itachi who'd become caught off guard at Sasuke's action. The smaller child almost climbed into his older brother's lap just to clutch onto the folds of Itachi's clothing. "You never do!"</p><p>Itachi's calloused hand reached up and rubbed the top of Sasuke's head in a far more affectionate way than their father did. "Yeah. I do. Lately I've never been on his good side. That said, how is school going?"</p><p>"Terribly." Sasuke turned away. "Why do they want me to be friends with that Uchiha kid?"</p><p>"Oh? What about this Uchiha kid?"</p><p>"He's from outside the village, but apparently just because he grew up outside. He burps, skips class, does really stupid justu he made up himself."</p><p>"He made up his own justu?" Itachi let out a laugh. "I'd have thought with how much you idolize me that would interest you."</p><p>"He turned into a naked lady." Sasuke's hands went up and down to emphasize his point. "A naked lady Itachi!</p><p>"A what?" His older brother was still trying to smile, but what Sasuke said obviously caught him off guard.</p><p>"The teacher asked the first day if we knew any jutsu. Uzumaki said he'd made up his own jutsu. He walks up front and turns into a naked lady. I couldn't eat lunch, but then he gets into a fight. When I get home mom says I should be friends with him."</p><p>A grin spread across Itachi's face. "You didn't want to tell mom what he did, did you?"</p><p>"Don't tell her. Please don't tell her."</p><p>"I won't, but she may still end up finding out about it." Itachi reached out and ruffled his little brother's hair. "No wonder your first day was a bad day."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. I: Motives of the Raikage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you aware C is the result of the practice banned by our village?"</p><p>Darui leaned against the wall in the Raikage's office watching the man in charge of their entire village carefully. The Raikage's younger brother sat in a chair nearby slumping forward; his usual zeal was definitely missing, yet Darui knew full well Killer B was just as bothered by the situation as he was.</p><p>The silence in the room left Darui to his own thoughts, including the fact he perhaps should have left what amounted to the personal business of C well enough alone; in fact, he wondered if he'd overstepped regarding his current actions. The Raikage simply stood looking out the window with his back to his bodyguard.</p><p>"So C told you as much?"</p><p>"Yes." Darui's eyes narrowed more than usual, not liking the way the Raikage brushed the issue away.</p><p>"Then my choice of pairing you with him worked better than I thought."</p><p>Darui let out a sound of annoyance. "Did you partner us up so I might spy on him and his family? It doesn't feel right turning on my partner even if we've not really connected yet."</p><p>"Yes, I do want you to keep tabs on him. Killer B as well."</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Fool ya fool<br/>Killer B won't turn on a friend<br/>On this, I will never bend<br/>Brother yo might in fact be<br/>I will never turn on C<br/>Fool ya fool."</em>
</p><p>Darui watched the Raikage tense slightly indicating the man was reacting to his younger brother's statement. He turned and walked over to Killer B and thumped him on the head. Darui felt the corner of his mouth twist up while the Raikage glared at his own brother. "You're the fool, Killer B."</p><p>The bodyguard of the Raikage wasn't sure how to respond to this particular declaration. "You do realize the only reason I approached you regarding the matter is comes down to the fact I am honestly worried about my partner."</p><p>"That's why I paired the two of you together." The Raikage turned and looked right at Darui. The man walked back to the window after saying those words, yet didn't stop speaking. "And yes, I do want you to relay information regarding the matter. Don't think of it as spying on your partner though, but doing what is best for him even if he may not at the time realize it."</p><p>"Yet you say nothing regarding spying on his family. Isn't his father on the council?"</p><p>"His father isn't the problem." The Raikage continued looking out of the window. "I'd give you more details, but I think it best if you learn more about C's situation by interacting with him and gaining his trust rather than me dismantling said trust."</p><p>"Dull. What am I supposed to do with this?"</p><p>"I expect you to be your usual easy-going self regarding this matter and to take things as they unfold."</p><p>"I <em>don</em><em>'</em><em>t</em> like the way things are unfolding. Specifically, I am not fond of my partners night time activities." The only response Darui received from the Raikage was a sigh. Darui let out his own sigh while ruffling his own hair in frustration. "Sorry. I shouldn't have assumed let alone question your judgment."</p><p>"Of course, I doubt you and C will be able to prevent Killer B from taking off for the Chunin Exams held in Iwagakure this year and as such you two will need to go after him."</p><p>"What?" Darui let the words sink in, yet a quick side glance over at Killer B allowed him to see the words sank in much quicker for the Raikage's younger brother. A rather big grin spread across Killer B's face of which the jinchuriki gave the Raikage a thumbs up. Darui let his eyes roll into the back of his head and let out a groan. "Great. However…" He looked right at Killer B. "For this plan to work you need to make the slip believable."</p><p>Killer B continued grinning at Darui, yet Darui found himself wondering what exactly might go wrong in the plan, let alone the fact the Raikage openly admitted the younger brother he was protective of would, in fact, try and sneak away. The double thumbs up from Killer B, of course, didn't help his mood either.</p><p>"Or I simply bring my brother with me, which means we hopefully have some shinobi passing through the first two rounds for us to watch, which in turn means my bodyguard would need to go with me. Of course, I've heard a rumor the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage graduated early and is to be entered into the exams, so <em>that</em> would be something worth going to check out if she makes it through, yet something worth rubbing in his face if she doesn't."</p><p>"Oh?" Darui let one eyebrow shoot up in amusement. "That, honestly, is a better cover."</p><p>"Chances are you two will be kept busy keeping up with Killer B's antics and keeping him out of trouble while we're there. Who's to say the two of you won't end up someplace where you can't enjoy yourselves."</p><p>"You mean somewhere where…" Darui glared at Killer B who now simply sat in the Raikage's office grinning like the fool he wasn't. "… Killer B can enjoy himself and we're forced to participate."</p><p>"At least C will be socially interacting and doing something other than just shinobi business."</p><p>"So, I have permission to every so often manipulate him into doing things not related to our shinobi business." Durui pointed his thumb at Killer B. "And he's going to help me?"</p><p>A laugh escaped from the Raikage's lungs. "That's a good way of putting it. I can't think of two better for this task either, given the fact you go with the flow of things and don't ramp things up unless you need to and my brother - well, he definitely knows how to have fun as well as express himself."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm not sure we want C rapping what he's feeling though. I think that would take things I bit too far."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. I: Hot Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>School was boring.</p><p>Even more than before, Naruto didn't think anything the teachers taught would prove useful. On top of not finding anything Iruka sensei said useful, he now found the man a major spoilsport who couldn't possibly understand what <em>being</em> a young child was like, let alone a child with no family.</p><p>He also found himself perturbed by the man in the fox mask. Every so often the man showed up, and in Naruto's honest opinion - his very childish opinion - the man's attention was unwanted and unneeded. The young academy student would turn and glare right at the man in the fox max every time he appeared and let his face scrunch up so his eyes narrowed.</p><p>Naruto found Iruka sensei quite mean assigning them detention simply for sneaking out and playing. "He must have no life."</p><p>"What a drag."</p><p>"Yeah. That." Naruto nodded his head at what Shikamaru said. Shikamaru stopped looking up at the sky and looked right at Naruto as if contemplating something. Choji continued munching on a bag of chips.</p><p>"So, what are we going to do since we snuck out of detention today?"</p><p>"You guys snuck out of detention. I didn't caught, remember?" Shikamaru returned to walking alongside his classmates and turned his attention back towards the sky above. "What a drag."</p><p>Kiba let out a laugh. "So, what are kind of fun are we going to get into today?"</p><p>Naruto frowned. "I used to sneak into the bathhouse with sensei." His three companions stopped walking forward. Naruto's blue eyes blinked in confusion as they looked at him. "What?"</p><p>"Did you just suggest that we sneak into the bathhouse?" A grin appeared on Kiba's face.</p><p>"I want to know if you're for real." Shikamaru shoved his hands into his pockets even more.</p><p>"Did you just dare me?" Naruto folded his arms across his chest and stuck out his lip. Choji shoved another handful of chips into his mouth. Kiba folded his arms behind his head</p><p>"Um, no. I didn't." Shikamaru glared at Naruto. "I meant, are you for real about us going into the bathhouse."</p><p>"Well, duh, yeah."</p><p>"I'm out." Shikamaru turned and started walking away from the two. "Come on Choji. We'll see them later."</p><p>"Hold on!" Naruto pointed his finger at Shikamaru. "You were wanting to dare me to go in…"</p><p>"I wasn't."</p><p>"… and now you aren't taking on the dare yourself."</p><p>"Idiot." Kiba's next laugh echoed through his nostrils.</p><p>"Oh! I bet you couldn't do it!" Naruto pointed his finger at Kiba.</p><p>"Oh yeah?"</p><p>Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "What a drag. Anyways, I'm not going to do it."</p><p>"Because you think you'll get caught?"</p><p>"Because my mother will seriously hurt me if she gets even the slightest inkling I did such a thing. She'll also know. She just always does."</p><p>Kiba's mouth twisted slightly while he laughed. "You're afraid of your mother, aren't you?"</p><p>"Yeah. Aren't you?" Naruto grinned at Shikamaru while putting his arms behind his head like Kiba did.</p><p>"So what if I am? My mom is one of the <em>last</em> people you want to cross. She's <em>scary</em>." Shikamaru looked right at Kiba. "That said, the same goes for your mom Kiba."</p><p>"My mom's not gonna know." Kiba continued grinning. "What about you Choji?"</p><p>"I want to get something to eat." Choji snapped the now empty bag. "Plus, you can't take food into the bathhouse. You've got to wait until after your done to eat. As such I've never felt the need to go."</p><p>Shikamaru turned his head. "Oh, you're missing out buddy. I mean…"</p><p>Naruto let out a rather insidious laugh for a five-year-old. "That means you guys are in."</p><p>"Naruto…" Shikamaru let out a deep sigh. "If you want people to go with you on stunts like this perhaps you should finish letting the person convincing the other person to finish?"</p><p>"You were going to convince me into looking at naked girls?" Choji's eyes widened. "Shikamaru!"</p><p>Shikamaru face palmed his forehead. "No! I was going to convince you into trying out the bathhouse. Don't you want to enjoy eating something after a very nice, hot soak."</p><p>"Oh. That sounds fun. Let's go."</p><p>"We're not supposed to go without an adult."</p><p>"Oh. I'll ask my dad then, and yours. Maybe the third person in their team will bring their kid too?"</p><p>"Choji! I do not want to go into the bathhouse with a girl!"</p><p>"Who? Who?" Naruto leaned forward as if he wanted to hear a secret.</p><p>Kiba sighed. "They mean Yamanaka Ino."</p><p>Naruto's mouth twisted into a frown. "Wait. I thought Ino was a boy." Again, all three of Naruto's friends stared at him as if he'd grown another head. "What?"</p><p>"You are an idiot."</p><p>"I am not."</p><p>"You thought Sasuke was a girl the other day and now you think Ino is a boy this time."</p><p>"That's because Sasuke acts like a girl and Ino acts like a boy."</p><p>Shikamaru let out a laugh. "Okay. That is true. Sasuke does kind of act like a girl. As for Ino, she's always acted like a guy around us."</p><p>"Yeah. She gets <em>really</em> creepy and changes personality when she's around other girls. It's scary." Choji piped up. He leaned forward as if he had a major secret. "My dad says understanding girls is one of the most difficult things for a man."</p><p>"Really?" Naruto leaned forward out of curiosity.</p><p>Kiba rolled his eyes. "Girls are gross. Men don't need them."</p><p>"Yeah. If you guys are really heading into the bathhouse then Choji and I are going home."</p><p>"We are!" Naruto pointed his finger at Shikamaru. "But you too aren't going home."</p><p>"What?" One of Shikamaru's eyebrows twitched.</p><p>"You two are going to observe who does a better job of sneaking in."</p><p>"Yeah!" Kiba folded his arms across his chest.</p><p>Choji and Shikamaru looked at each other. Shikamaru put his arms behind his back. "So, what do you want if Naruto gets caught first?"</p><p>"Fish cakes."</p><p>"You guys are betting on us?"</p><p>Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Sort of. What do you want if Kiba gets caught first?"</p><p>"Fish cakes."</p><p>"Choji, you know you can't pick the same thing for me to buy you."</p><p>Choji's face twisted in thought for a few minutes. "Fine. I'd like chips. Specifically, those shrimp flavored ones."</p><p>Shikamaru let out a sigh. "Seriously. Those are hard to find."</p><p>"That's the deal." Choji folded his arms across his chest. "How is this going to work?"</p><p>"You guys are going to watch the bathhouse across the street and see which of us gets in first."</p><p>"Easy. There's a nice place across the street to get something to eat while we watch. The signal for getting started is you opening the snack you get."</p><p>"Wow! That sounds fun."</p><p>"It sounds like a drag, but oh well." Shikamaru started walking towards the bathhouse. He waited outside the small shop by the bathhouse with Kiba and Naruto waiting for Choji. The plus-sized child stepped out with a grin on his face clutching a bag of potato chips and opened them with a resounding crinkle.</p><p>Shikamaru watched Kiba and Naruto take off towards the bathhouse darting inside. A few minutes later they heard the women in the place scream. Choji frowned as a woman came hurtling out. "Who do you think got caught first?"</p><p>"I don't know. I think they both got caught at the same time."</p><p>"Then I don't get either?"</p><p>"Nah. I'll buy you another bag of chips when this is done. You don't want to miss what's going to happen next."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"There's Kiba's mom." Indeed, Kiba's mom was approaching with the woman who'd run out of the bathhouse.</p><p>Choji shoved a handful of chips into his mouth while his eyes widened in excitement. He and Shikamaru watched the ragtag female storm into the bathhouse and haul out their two friends by their ears. "Inuzuka Kiba! What the hell were you thinking?"</p><p>"Mom!"</p><p>"This was so worth it!" Choji shoved another handful of chips into his mouth.</p><p>"Yup. So worth it." Shikamaru leaned against the wall watching the scene in front of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>